The Eyes of a Lamb
by RazzMcazz
Summary: "Hello Dr. Lecter, my name is Clarice Starling" she said from the doorway.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Furie

"Dr. Lecter, I'm Clarice Starling" she said from the doorway of Hannibal's office as her tiny knock called out as he and Will both looked towards the angelic voice. She stood with auburn hair and big blue eyes, those that Hannibal himself found attractive, and dressed in slacks and a cream colored top that flowed around her body. She held a suit jacket in hand, since outside was no doubtfully hot from the spring rains making the air even humid for Hannibal.

"You must be Will Graham" she said giving Will a smile. Will blinked a couple of times before realizing who this girl was and quickly adjusted his own jacket before coming over to her and offering a handshake. Will felt his skin vibrate with her approach, feeling almost relieved that Starling had come to help. Will had been over this case for weeks, looking at the crime scene, trying to figure out the mind of this killer, but every time he closed his eyes he just saw the image of himself, nothing else, no design, no fragment of what could have happened or what was thought of, just himself standing in the dark alone.

"Agent Starling" Will said shaking her soft hand "Jack Crawford said you might be able to help us on this case."

"Well I'm not an agent yet" Clarice said giving him another smile with her full lips "I'm still a student at the academy. But yes, I think I can help."

"Starling this is Dr. Lecter" Will said as Hannibal moved towards her, his face seeming composed but his breathing seemed strained as he approached her.

"Sorry for intruding on your office doctor" Clarice said taking Hannibal's hand in hers. Clarice was surprised at how gently he touched her as she looked up at him quickly, his eyes staring into hers.

"It is my pleasure that you could come here" Hannibal said as he gently took her hand to his mouth. She smelt divine, a perfume skimming the soft niche of her skin that Hannibal no doubt could recognize if he only took the time to smell her once more. It was a strange odor, but heavenly none the less. Hannibal felt time slow as he held Clarice's hand in his, the few seconds between them savored by him at least, while Clarice simply looked at him with curious eyes, like those of a lamb.

Clarice seemed taken aback by how gentleman-like Hannibal acted towards her, but she had to focus on this case now and quickly turned from him as she walked towards the desk with all the pictures spread out for her to glance over.

"What have you figured out so far?" Clarice said holding up a picture of a little girl no older than ten.

"Well we know two girls have gone missing, with both family members killed and mutilated in the same stance" Will said coming over to her as she looked at the gruesome murder that showed before her. Clarice saw the three bodies, one man, one woman, and one teenage boy, sitting on the family couch, their eyes ripped out from their heads as their mouths were twisted in clown like smiles. She felt herself flinch a bit but then calmly look over the photo once more. Their hands had been twisted and tied together, as if they were just lounging while watching TV. The killer had even taken time to have the boy's phone placed in his hands.

"The perfect family" Clarice muttered.

"Exactly" Will said "He's putting on a show. Making their world into his."

"And I bet you anything" Clarice said closing her eyes as the photo left her hand "He made the little girl watch."

"We think so, yes" Hannibal said getting closer to her, careful not to make her aware that he was watching her every move. He had noticed she balance on one foot, and then another, as if she couldn't keep still but knew she had to. He had also noticed the slight shudder when she had seen the little girl's photo, which told him something had happened to her at that age. Something dark.

"There was a chair set up" Will said finding the picture and handing it to Clarice "It had powder marks and the girls fingerprints were found on one of the railings. I've tried looking at where he is coming from, but it's not working this time."

"What about the other girl?" Clarice said looking at Will. She could feel Hannibal move behind her, but she paid no mind. He was supposed to be this brilliant psychiatrist, one of the best in the city, and she had heard about his affinity with Will Graham, the man that could think like a killer.

"Same pose, but the girl was slightly younger" Will said handing her another photograph.

Clarice looked at the first girl, and then the second. The first girl was blonde, Jessica Hink, with big brown eyes and a smile filled with braces, her skin tanned no doubt by hours playing in the sun. The second girl had short jet black hair, pale, with green eyes, her face small and her eyes almond shaped. Clarice felt the pattern, but still wasn't sure if it was really _him_.

"We won't know anything for sure until he takes a third girl" Clarice said looking at both girls carefully while Will simply just stared at her.

"There is going to be a third?" Will said in disbelief. Hannibal was also surprised at Clarice's certainty, his eyes watching hers focus clearly on what was in front of her.

"And a fourth" she said "But we will only know that if he takes his third."

"Are you sure?" Hannibal said very interested on how Ms. Starling knew so much.

"If it is who I think it is" Clarice said putting down the photos and closing her eyes, her body straining to keep itself together in this moment. "He'll be after a red head, long curly hair, about the age of six with hazel eyes and light freckles. "

"And what kind of person are we looking for?" Will said knowing the storm was about to break loose. Hannibal moved closer to Clarice, disguising himself looking at the photos as he stole glances at Clarice.

"This man is in his mid thirties, white, and will have mousy brown hair" Clarice said keeping her eyes closed as she saw him in her mind "He's about 6'2, large, muscular, probably goes to the gym every now and then, and he's good with fishing wire. If he goes for a red headed girl, then it's him."

"Why a red head?" Will said shaking his head as he looked back at the photos.

"Because it's his pattern" Clarice said moving away from the desk finally as she collected her jacket towards the door "He wants variety, and he'll be scoping out for his exact victim. He'll take days, maybe even weeks if we are lucky, to pick out his victim."

"Is there any way we can stop it" Will said flabbergasted at how cooly Clarice was talking about another little girl getting abducted.

"No" Clarice said "He'll get her. But we might be able to save her family."

Hannibal watched as Clarice went from soft, composed, and happy to stone cold, fierce, and determined. It reminded him of his late sister almost, the way she used to get about certain things that bothered her immensely. This woman, who had drifted into his office like a bird's feather, had suddenly metamorphosis into this eagle, ready to take down her prey at all costs. It reminded him of the old Greek myths of the the Furies, woman with wings that would punish the sinners and evil doers of the land and underworld.

He would very much like to have her for dinner, this Furie of his.

Nothing eloquent, just a meal to show her how he appreciated her tenaciousness.

"I know Jack Crawford said you could help" Will said shaking his head at how unclear he had been looking at things "But I need to ask you how you know all of this."

"Because" Clarice said clearly as her hands fingered through her auburn hair gently as she walked slowly out the doorway "I was the fourth girl last time."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Instint

Clarice moved out the doorway of Dr. Lecter's office, her hand immediately moving to the end of her nose to keep her from sniffing as the tension tears started to come. It had been a long time since she had seen that type of murder. The poses were different, but that same gruesome torture of having their eyes plucked out of their skulls was all too familiar.

She had known he had gotten out, known that for a while, the FBI was trying to track him, but for a long time Clarice thought Jame Gumb was long gone in some far off country. But as it turned out, he was much closer to her than she would ever want.

Clarice found herself outside, her lips taking in the sweet summer air even though the humidity was killing her skin. She looked across the street and saw her fathers old car, the one that had been given to her as an inheritance after her fathers death. It stood jet black in the sunlight, the windows down since it lacked any function of an air conditioner, and Clarice couldn't afford one if she tried. It also seemed wrong to her to try and fix anything that had been broken when her father owned it, like she was trying to change what little she had left of him. Sure if a tire popped she would replace it, but anything that she had known since childhood was to be kept intact, even the horrible fabric of the seats.

Clarice found herself remembering the hot summer days where she would stay with the neighbors until she heard the roar of his car coming down the road. She would drop whatever she was doing to run outside, her bare feet rolling across the grass as she nearly flew to her house. He would get out of the car, handsome in his police uniform and wait until she was just right around the corner before popping up and scooping her in his arms.

It was a wonderful life before Jame Gumb and the horrible pit he had made in her mind.

As Clarice drove on through the city and into the suburbs of town, she felt better as the fresh air blew in through the windows. She prayed it wasn't Jame, but the signs were all too clear. All the girls were around the same age, just enough difference to even throw off Will Graham, and their looks and schools and even demeanor were all different.

But that was the point wasn't it?

Clarice finally made it home, her white house small compared to all the other family homes with lights on and people no doubt occupying them. Tonight was a night for wine, that was for sure.

She climbed out of the old muscle car and felt her keys jingling in her hand as her senses fired up all around her. She didn't like walking alone, probably for good reasons, but it was still daylight out and she knew that daylight meant she was safe.

Clarice opened the door and Barney came roaring in from the kitchen, his big flabby lips smacking together as his paws clapped against the wood floors.

"Hi Barney!" Clarice said with a happy smile as the big basset hound came waddling into her.

Barney had been her present to herself when she had bought the house. He had been nothing but this big pudgy thing with long ears and droopy eyes, but Clarice had loved him since the moment she saw him. It helped that he loved being over weight and lounging around the house most of the time, since Clarice felt she had no time to walk him but did occasionally rough play with him to keep him on his toes.

Barney was her companion, her little ball of sunshine that no matter what the day brought he was always there making sure she knew how wonderful she was to him.

"Come on boy" Clarice said giving him a smooch on the nose "Let's eat some dinner."

Barney happily waddled after her, his ears flopping against his face as he lovingly followed his mistress.

Clarice ate healthy that night, her favorite salad freshly tossed while Barney got scraps of turkey meat and dog food. She had a glass of wine and watched bad TV on the couch, trying to get her mind off of the murder, and the little girls, trying to forget her own experience, and trying her best to not think about those girls and where they were at that moment.

Clarice closed her eyes as Barney whined beside her as his puppy dog eyes looked up at her with worry.

"Come here boy" Clarice said clapping her hands as Barney woofed and got on the couch with her, snuggling close because he knew she needed it. Instinct was something Barney and Clarice shared, instinct on what was going on through peoples heads, how they felt, what they were thinking and what they were planning on thinking. She had that gift since she was little, but her nightmare of a childhood had just enhanced it to the point where every day life was hard for Clarice.

"Jame Gumb" she said as her mind wandered "You bastard..."

She remembered his face staring down at in the darkness, his dead eyes looking at her as if she were nothing but an insect. He hadn't liked it that she was stronger than the others, hadn't like that no matter what he offered her she still refused him. That was why she had gotten away, because she had never given into his temptations, never given in to him.

Barney whined against and licked sloppily at her hand. Clarice smiled and scratched the top of his head and through his ears.

"I know boy" she said to Barney "I should just stop, or me and you will never get to sleep tonight. Tomorrow is a new day and we are going to catch that son of a bitch."

Barney gave a gently woof to confirm Clarice's thoughts and she settled into the couch knowing she could stop this before it happened all over again.

Clarice decided she should get to bed after a few hours of watching nothing but melodramatic house wives and depressing news as she let out Barney for a couple minutes to change into her pajamas. She was glad she wasn't on this case alone, Will Graham despite what he thought was at the top of his field in criminal instinct, and Dr. Lecter seemed very in tuned to what was going on as well.

Clarice felt her body slow as she thought about the doctor, his intense but beautiful eyes staring at her like she was glass, that jaw line relaxing and tensing without him knowing it as his sandy hair seemed swept back like an old school gentleman.

He was handsome, and charming from what Clarice could tell, but there was also something there, something hidden behind his eyes that Clarice just knew was something deeper than what the doctor was showing everyone.

It had scared her a bit, the way he had looked at her, the way his hand had held hers like Satan tempting Eve with the forbidden fruit, his gentle touch simply leading her without her giving a second thought. She had felt at ease around Will Graham, like he was nothing but a nightlight as darkness surrounded them, with Hannibal drifting around in that darkness watching him, and watching her.

As Clarice lay in bed with Barney snoring soundly at the end of her feet Clarice let her mind wander, only to let it fall back not on Jame Gumb, but on Hannibal Lecter.

She didn't know if that should please her that she wasn't thinking about her almost killer, or that she should be scared that something frightened her more than him.

* * *

Hannibal sat at his table alone, a simply meal cooked up from a man that had not had the decency to lend his seat to a very pregnant woman and had told her that it was her own fault for getting pregnant in the first place.

He sliced the sauteed liver with his knife, dipping it in creamed dip before taking a bite and then a sip of wine. His thoughts wanted to drift to the man, wanted to remember the way he had screamed as Hannibal's skilled hand tore through his skin. But the angelic face of Clarice Starling would always appear, those blue eyes staring down at what Hannibal had done only to look back up at him without fear, only a sadness for him.

Hannibal felt his hand set the glass of wine down, his fingers curling in and out as he stared down at his food, trying to convince himself he should not waste such a fine meal, especially after all the blood that he had spilled over it. Clarice Starling taunted him though, the way she had moved like air through his office, the way that Will Graham had immediately became flustered over her, and the way she spoke as she looked through the evidence with knowing care.

It had drawn his attention in quite quickly.

Hannibal decided he should keep close to this girl, this Furie that tortured his peaceful mind, but not so close that he could not come back from his true nature.

His true instinct.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Designs

Will Graham stood beside Clarice Starling, their bodies wanting to go inside from the heat to the police taped house, but both of them knew what was inside. Will looked over to Clarice, her blue eyes cool to the gruesome surroundings while he fidgeted beside her, a headache on the rise no doubt from the increased heat of the summer.

They were at the first victim's house, Jessica Hink, the blonde. Clarice had been insistent that they go to the very beginning and work from there.

"So you want to go in?" he asked as she stood with her hair blowing behind her shoulders. She was dressed a little more unprofessional today, her curved legs sporting shorts while a humble T-shirt supported her torso. Will had dressed casual too, his khaki shorts and plaid top very simple yet he had chosen his hiking boots just in case they needed to trek through the forest line that lay behind the house.

"Did he come in through the back?" Clarice said moving towards the house.

"No, through a window on the side of the house near the girls room" Will said following her as he squinted at the house through his glasses.

"Strange" Clarice said as she looked down at the ground.

"You said you were the fourth girl" Will said being blunt as always "What did you mean?"

"I was his fourth victim" Clarice said as she moved to the side of the house.

"But how are you still alive?" Will said surprised.

"Simple" Clarice said "I got away. Is that the window where he came in?" Clarice was pointing to a window a few feet up from where they stood.

"That would be it" Will said noticing Clarice obviously changing the subject.

"Strange..." Clarice said.

"You keep saying that" Will said a little frustrated "What do you mean?"

"Well see" Clarice said stepping over some broken glass as she made her way to the back of the house "Usually he would come up to the front. He would take the time to wait till the girls were outside and then ask them if their parents were home. The little girls would run to get their parents, he would enter, and then chaos would ensue."

"Is that what happened to you?" Will said trying to understand Clarice.

"It's just strange that he would go in through the window" Clarice said looking up, avoiding the subject.

"Well he couldn't wait for them to come outside" Will said looking around "This house is in the outskirts of town."

"Which meant he had to find a different way in" Clarice said looking around "He would have to scope out the place from somewhere. Have to find out which room she was in, what her parents did, things like that."

"He's patient" Will said as he watched Clarice move around him with tenaciousness.

"Very" Clarice said looking around the ground. Footprints were almost non existent from the rain that had come in after the murder. Will watched her for a couple of moment before his head began calming, his eyes drooping as he imagined how the killer would have staked out the house.

The shifting of light passed behind Will's eyes, and when he opened them the house was in view, only it was night. Clarice stood in the field with him, her eyes looking at the house too. Will started turning back, his feet backing away from the house, his eyes still set on the lights that showed out through the darkness.

He would have to have waited till night, daylight was too obvious and he had been caught once before, so things needed to be different now...

"That's why he went in through the window" Will said to himself outloud.

"Why?" Clarice said still staring at the house, the night wind floating through her hair. Will could still hear her although he was moving away towards the forest.

"Because he had been caught once, he needed to change things up, learn from his mistakes" Will said as he started in through the trees "He needed to find a new way to see things. People today just don't trust each other like they used to. A person walking up to the house would be considered a threat, but when you are all alone out here, far from the city, you could hide more easily."

"He's changing the game" Clarice said quietly although Will could still hear her perfectly.

He found himself climbing a tree about fifty paces back, the density of the forest cloaking him perfectly as he climbed.

"He could see everything from up here" Will said "Every aspect of their lives before him as he watched their perfect world."

"Their perfect family" Clarice said.

"This" Will said "Is my design."

Suddenly Will opened his eyes and Clarice was staring at him with an expecting look.

"So that's how you do it" Clarice said turning but not taking her eyes off him.

"Did you talk to me just then?" Will said blinking his eyes in confusion "Usually nobody talks to me when I...do my thing."

"No" Clarice said shaking her head "I didn't talk to you. I just watched you close your eyes and then open them. You were muttering to yourself though."

Will shook his head, so sure that Clarice had spoken to him as he dreamnt up what the killer was doing. It was easier to do it with Clarice around for some reason, easier for him to think of what was going through the mind of whoever had taken these girls.

"We should probably go inside" Clarice said sighing "I've got to get out of this sun."

They walked to the front of the house and opened the door, stepping lightly over the tape and past the evidence markings forensics had placed around the house. The door opened to a hallway where a staircase led up to the parents and Jessica's bedroom while a dining room stood to their left and the living room to their right. Clarice went straight upstairs while Will went into the living room, their minds on two separate things at the moment.

Will moved towards the couch, seeing the soaked blood stains where the bodies had been tied up in the twisted family posture. He could see the killer positioning them, their frightened faces looking up at him in horror, all while the little girl behind him sobbed. He started with their eyes, and then worked his way down, all the while hearing her screams behind him. This was his design, letting her see what he was capable of. Letting the fear sink deep within her so when he was done and he untied her...

"She came with him" Will said to himself "Willingly. She followed him out the door, because she knew what he could do if she didn't."

That's how he got her to come so easily, that's why there wasn't a struggle out the door. Just a deep shocked awe of what had happened to her family, and the dead motions to follow the killer of her parents.

Will moved backwards out of the house, wanting to leave soon because it was beginning to get to much for him. His head pounded as he walked up the steps, ready to call out for Clarice. But when he turned to where Jessica's room was, he saw Clarice huddled up in the middle of the room, her head buried in between her legs as she held something tight in her hands.

"Clarice?" Will said automatically alarmed as he went over to her.

"He touched this Will" Clarice said lifting her head "He touched it after he killed the parents."

Will saw the stuffed bunny rabbit, it's face covered in blood like something out of a horror movie. Black paint had been dribbled all over the top of it's ears.

"He's giving us hints" Clarice said sniffing "I bet you anything if we go to the next girls house something will be painted there as well. It might just give us a hint on who the next victim is."

Will took the bunny and looked at it hard, it's dead black eyes staring right back at him through the smearing of red on it's face.

"Let's bag this and take it with us" Will said to Clarice who simply nodded her head.

They walked downstairs and quickly exited the house, ready to go to the next scene.

Will prayed there would be a clue to help him save the third girl, while Clarice prayed that they wouldn't, and that it wasn't really Jame Gumb that they were after.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wonderland

"I need to know what you know" Will said trying to concentrate on driving. He was having a hard time with this headache, even if it was slowly subsiding. Clarice sat quietly on the other side of the car, not wanting to have this conversation at the moment.

"I don't know anything until we see the next house" Clarice said looking over at Will "Your guess is as good as mine right now."

"But you have a hunch" Will said "You've had one since the beginning of all of this. I _need_ to know what you know. It's the only way we are going to catch him. You said you were a fourth victim, a fourth victim to who?"

Clarice tensed up and tried to breathe but the breath came out with his name "Jame Gumb."

"Who?" Will said confused.

"Jame Gumb" Clarice said again, her hands beginning to shake a little "You must have been around fifteen when they caught him. I don't suppose you would remember a thing like that."

"No I don't" Will said still trying to keep his eyes on the road. He could sense the pressure building up in Clarice, knew this was something she didn't want to talk about...but he had to know.

"He was a killer, much like this one" Clarice said "He killed the parents and took the girls. He was smart, careful, and the worst, patient. He would always go in patterns of four. Four girls of different hair, skin, and eye color."

"That's how you knew he wanted a red head" Will said "But how did you know it would be red?"

"Because that's the way he likes them" Clarice said calmly, almost too calm for Will "He likes blondes first, raven haired girls second, red heads third and brunettes last."

"And you are sure about this?" Will said a little skeptical.

"I'm not sure about anything" Clarice said shaking her head "All I know is that girls are getting abducted and their parents are getting murdered. I think I have a given right to bring whoever it is to justice."

"Okay" Will said backing off as he sensed Clarice was at the tipping point.

Clarice sighed and closed her eyes wanting to sleep, wanting to dream this day away. But she knew she had work to do, knew there were two more lives she could save if she just tried.

They finally made it to the second house, only this time it was in a suburb, somewhere on the opposite side of the spectrum from where the first victim's house had been. Clarice looked around the surroundings, seeing white complex houses with three or four cars in the drive way, kids toys and cars out on the lawn, it almost seemed too real. And then standing there like a sore thumb was the second victim's house, it's doors taped shut just like the first as the grass began to grow tall on the lawn. Clarice could see no tree lines for the killer to stake out in, no way he would climb on somebody's roof to see the house for fear of being caught, and she just knew he was too cautious to try and break in before he made his mark.

"So how did he get his information?" Clarice said as she stood outside.

"Well he didn't go in through the window this time" Will said as he walked towards the house "We think he actually went in through the garage."

"He's changing things up" Clarice said shaking her head "That's not like him."

"He knew the code Starling" Will said "He must have watched them at least a hundred times to know the combination for the garage door."

Clarice heard him but was thinking too hard to really take notice her body was following Will into the house. It didn't make sense for him to step up his game like that, to vibrate out of pattern just for a certain girl. What Jame did took effort, took guts, it wasn't like him to fall out of that same routine he knew worked. Things could have gone wrong, an alarm could have tripped, hell even the neighbors would have noticed him. There was just too much risk.

So why would he do it?

That is, if this really was Jame and not some copycat.

Clarice followed Will through the house until they came to the back where the living room was set. The walls were stained with blood while the victims had been tied just like the last ones on the couch. A fire place stood center in the wall, family pictures hung up around while dying plants stood in the corners. Clarice looked at the couch and carpet and immediately spotted something out of the ordinary.

"He moved the couch" Clarice said moving around the cream colored sofa "It was by the window, and he turned it to angle it right in front of the fireplace."

"He wanted it to look like something he had dreamnt up" Will said studying the same place "He wanted it to be perfect. He was too patient to let everything go to waste."

"Sage was tied up here" Clarice said pointing to a empty spot along the wall "He didn't use a chair this time."

"Probably because Sage was too small" Will said "He probably feared she could slip out of whatever knot he put her in."

"Forensics found cut zip ties" Clarice said "Which meant he had tied up her hands and feet."

"Police use the same method in some states" Will said shaking his head "You think?"

"No" Clarice said shaking her head "Too much risk, especially now a days."

"So he ties her up, does the exact same thing he did to Jessica's parents, and even to her brother" Will said.

"And Sage gets so frightened she follows him out, just like Jessica did" Clarice said moving away from the broken record of a scene. Her feet moved around the house till they found Sage's room, it's poppy colors stinging out from the cream colored walls. Sage's parents had themed her room from Alice in Wonderland, the crazy looking creatures dancing around the walls of the room while Alice lay sleeping by the bed. Clarice could see all the little girl's keepsakes, memories that Clarice hoped she could return to one day. But there was no stuffed animal, no figurine with the colored red message on who the next girl would be.

Then Clarice noticed it.

The rabbit, a white one with dark black eyes painted underneath the window of the room, it's ears floppy as it's head tilted up as if it itself wanted to look out the window too.

The blood stained rabbit that had been in Jessica's room looked similar to it, if not exact. And there outside the window was a house. A empty house.

"Will!" Clarice cried out as she raced out of the room. Will found her immediately as they both bolted out the door to the house across the street. Clarice drew her gun, her feet moving quickly as she approached the door. In one swift kick she had it open and threw her arms up, checking corners of one room till it was clear and then moving on to the next.

"Downstairs is clear" Will said checking the rest of the house.

"He watched her Will" Clarice said as she stared out the first floor window "He watched them all from this house. There has to be something here."

"Let's check upstairs" Will said placing his hand on Clarice's shoulder.

Clarice and Will moved cautiously upstairs, Clarice's hands still poised on the gun, ready to shoot at something if it dared to move. They checked the first few rooms until finally they settled on the last one, the door closed to them as Will nodded to Clarice, and she to him.

Will opened the door, throwing it open and letting Clarice in to check it clear.

But Will saw Clarice drop her arms fast, and her shoulders hunch as she looked down. He walked in and saw what she did, his own body cradling in with fatigue.

A teddy bear lay in the middle of the room, the same blood smeared face staring up lifeless as crude drawings of red hair were squiggled around the head on the carpet.

"I see the pattern Will" Clarice said looking at the bear "I see who the next girl is."

"Then let's go catch the bastard" Will said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

China Doll

Clarice sat impatiently in Dr. Lecter's office, her hands underneath her thighs as she almost seemed to bounce in the chair. It was Jame, Jame Gumb was back on the scene, and his next intended victim was going to be his last if she had her way. She saw the pattern, saw what Jame was trying to do. Sage's room had a rabbit in it, and Clarice bet anything that the next girl would have a bear in her room.

Custom paint jobs like that take work, and since Jame was staying within city limits, she could bet that they would narrow down a bear paint job in a little girls room. Will had gone out to tell Jack Crawford about what they had found, and a team was already researching every possible house that would require the bear painting.

So why was she stuck here in the doctor's office? Why couldn't she be out with the others, looking up houses and checking out various places that Jame could be?

Jack Crawford had a lot to do with it, she guessed. Will must have told him how she had taken the girl's houses without much stride and Crawford was sending Clarice to be evaluated.

"Well that's what they get" she said to herself "Putting me through this."

"Putting you through what?" Dr. Lecter said as he came in from another room, carrying a tray with desserts on them and two glasses of wine.

"Dr. Lecter you didn't have to do that" Clarice said standing up.

"Please" Hannibal said gesturing for her to sit down "It is my pleasure to give you some comfort, if only it be food. You have had a traumatic experience, and Jack Crawford is not too kind to those who have experience in them."

"It's not like I asked for the experience" Clarice said taking a cookie "Thank you" she said quietly.

Hannibal sat and watched her take small bites of the German dessert, studying the way her eyes looked down and the graceful way her hair flowed to one side and then the next. Her cream colored skin was beautiful to him in the light, his one wish would be to place his lips on it, just to taste her for a minute...

"Your staring doctor" Clarice said looking at him with those blue eyes.

"I was just watching you eat, you have a very delicate manner about you" Hannibal said as he crossed one leg over the other, his hands poised as Clarice simply shrugged. Even the simply gesture was angelic, the innocence of her showing.

"I was taught not to chew with my mouth full is all" Clarice said with a small smile "But I have to ask you, is it really necessary for me to be here? I could be doing something far more useful than being in therapy."

"Jack Crawford has asked me to simply make sure you are able to continue on this case" Hannibal said leaning forward "After Will Graham, he does not want you to get wrapped up in the past."

"But the past is all I have to give" Clarice said matter of factly "It's the only way we will ever catch Jame Gumb, and it's the only way to save those girls."

"Tell me about what happened" Hannibal said genuinely interested "Tell me about Jame."

"He's strong" Clarice said looking away from Hannibal "He's careful, very careful. He takes his time with every little detail. He will know the layout of the houses, the parents, what they do, what kinds of jobs they have, how often they spend time with their child. And then when he decides to strike he strikes hard. So hard that the family has no time to even realize what's going on."

"Is that what happened to you?" Hannibal said watching the past drift into Clarice's eyes.

"No" Clarice said shaking her head "No my father was ready for him. He put up a fight" Clarice said shaking her head "He didn't let Jame torture him like he had done with all the others."

"Tell me Clarice" Hanibal said, his voice drawing low "Tell me what happened."

Clarice looked at Hannibal for a moment before a single tear went down her face. She quickly wiped it away and decided that she had to tell him in order to leave. She had to let Dr. Lecter know what Jame did to her.

"I was eight" she said quietly "And...well I lived with my father. My mother died when I was very young, so my father had become my whole world. One day, he came home from work, and I was just so happy to see him. He was a officer in our town, so he worked some late nights. Well this night he was supposed to work late and he decided to take off early to spend time with me. Jame didn't plan on him being there when he decided to break into the house to get me. He didn't plan on a lot of things with me."

Clarice took a deep breath, almost reliving the experience "Jame came in through the door and my father yelled for me to run. Jame went after my father, tried to tie him up but my father was too strong" Clarice said with a smile "He couldn't hold him down. So Jame got desperate. He pulled out a gun and shot my father three times in the chest. I ran...I ran away after that. But Jame caught me and took me, I wasn't going to go with him quietly, just like my father. He must have used some kind of chloroform on me because the next moment I was down in the pit Jame created for the girls."

"What was the pit?" Hannibal said mesmerized by Clarice's story.

"A huge well" Clarice said remembering it clearly "Jame had built it himself and stuck us all down in there one at a time. After that the mind games started, and Jame would keep us down there in the dark for days, then entice us with food and comfort if we behaved for him. All the girls went to him, just like he wanted. And he killed them."

"All except you" Hannibal said quietly.

"All except for me" Clarice said looking at Hannibal with such eerie calm it made something in Hannibal's chest stir.

"How did you escape?" Hannibal asked trying to seem composed.

"I didn't take anything that he offered" Clarice said staring down at her hands "And one day he got real angry that I wasn't giving in to him. He screamed at me for a while and then left, he slammed the door so hard that one of the lights above the well broke off and came down into the well. I grabbed onto the light and pulled myself up on the wire. Jame had been upstairs throwing stuff around as I sneaked by him and out of the house. After that some neighbors found me and called the police. Jame had no clue I had left until the police showed up at his house."

"That was a lucky escape" Hannibal said nodding his head as he got up from his chair"What happened afterward?"

"Just a lot of court dates and counselors" Clarice said shrugging again, making Hannibal's chest stir even more "I was sent to live at my uncle's ranch and I left there a few months after."

"Why so soon?" Hannibal said moving behind her "Did your uncle do something to you?"

"No" Clarice said shaking her head "He was a good man. I was just complicated and ran away."

"Why did you run away Clarice?" Hannibal said looking at her with intense eyes as she turned to him.

"I just did" Clarice said "I woke up one morning and I heard something and when I went to go see what it was..." she said with tears in her eyes.

"What did you see?" Hannibal said now very close to her she sat with her back to him.

"Lambs" she said softly "They were screaming."

"The slaughter of the spring lamb" Hannibal said almost in a whisper.

"I snuck down and tried to release them but they were just so stupid, too scared and confused to go anywhere" Clarice said as silent tears went down her face "I grabbed one and took off, but the lamb was so heavy and I was just so tired."

"And your uncle found you?" Hannibal said.

"A few hours later, yes" Clarice said sniffing and getting up much to Hannibal's dismay "He got so mad that he sent me to live in an orphanage and that's where I stayed until I graduated" she said looking back at Hannibal "And that's my life story."

"One thing that is peculiar to me" Hannibal said crossing over to her as they stood in front of the office window "How did you know to resist Jame? How did you get past what the others could not?"

"I think the reason is" Clarice said crossing her arms "Is that he always chose innocent girls. And at that age, I was anything but innocent. He wanted pure, unbroken things. And I was a china doll that had a secret crack in it."

"And what was that crack?" Hannibal said drawing closer to her.

"That doctor" Clarice said quietly as she looked up at him "Is something you will never know. May I leave now?"

"Yes, I think our time is almost up" Hannibal said watching her for a moment.

Clarice didn't move though, her eyes still staring up at Hannibal with such wonder and curiosity, it confounded him. He could almost swear she moved closer to him, but the notion was tossed aside when her stare finally broke from his, the intensity between them lost with the thought of time.

Clarice moved away from Hannibal, her scent lingering in the air as she went to collect her things. Hannibal moved fast towards her, helping her with her purse and jacket, the weather outside mild now compared to the last few humid days.

Clarice walked towards the door and taking a moment to look back at him said "Thank you for your time Dr. Lecter."

"My pleasure" Hannibal said softly before watching her walk out his door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Contact

Clarice knocked lightly on Will Graham's door, hearing the barking of dogs coming from the other side of the door. It was early morning and Clarice hadn't slept all night. Too many bad thoughts plagued her mind when she fell asleep, too many thoughts about Hannibal Lecter than she cared for. The way the doctor had looked at her...well, she hadn't been looked at like that for a long time.

The shuffling of feet was now heard as Will opened the door groggily, his eyes barely open as he peered out from the crack of his door.

"Clarice?" he said hoarsely.

"Sorry" Clarice said shrugging "I couldn't sleep last night."

"I know the feeling" Will said opening the door in just his boxers. Clarice looked at him with wide eyes for a moment, her eyes trailing over him up and down before she became embarrassed with herself. Will suddenly realized how he looked and desperately looked about his living room for something to cover up with.

"Sorry about that" Will said as Clarice walked in while he clumsily grabbed a robe from the sofa. The greeting of all of Will's dogs distracted Clarice as she had to say hello to each and every one of them, giving them a good scratch on the ear before moving on to the next.

"Are you a dog person?" Will said watching her as a genuine smile was plastered on her face.

"I have my Barney and that's it" Clarice said as the dogs looked up at her lovingly. Will smiled and went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"I have an affinity for strays" Will said from the kitchen as Clarice looked around "It's one of my many problems that Dr. Lecter has pointed out to me."

"I saw him yesterday" Clarice said as she looked at some of the pictures hanging on the wall "He's very blunt."

"That he is" Will said coming back with two cups of hot coffee "What did you talk about?"

"About what happened to me" Clarice said shaking her head "Jack Crawford..."

"Wanted to make sure you weren't going to turn into me" Will said with a sad smile as he took a sip of his coffee.

Clarice sighed and went to sit down, the dogs following her and resting wherever she went. Will took the seat opposite of Clarice and watched as she simply studied her surroundings, her blue eyes trailing over everything, making mental notes along the way. She reminded Will of a less jaded version of himself, although her eyes held more sadness than his did.

"I don't like talking about what happened to me" Clarice said firmly "I've spent years trying to get over the fact that I was a victim of a victim, and that Jame Gumb was just lashing out at the things that happened to him as a child" Clarice bit her lip without thinking which sent Will's skin on fire just watching her do such a simply thing.

"But Dr. Lecter finally got it out of me and now I feel the need to let someone else know, somebody who I trust" she said looking up at Will "And I trust you."

"You trust people fast" Will said with a smile.

"No I don't" Clarice said "But you and I think alike, I can't help denying that. But before I tell you anything, I need to know that you trust me."

Will looked at her for a moment, the sureness in her eyes, the logical way she was dealing out her emotions without hesitation. It was him in a more controlled state, her mind was like his only a stable anchor in a sea of treacherous water. If anyone could handle a intense situation, it was going to be her.

"I trust you" Will said nodding his head.

"Then you can know everything" Clarice said calmly.

And she did tell him everything, although she left out the part about her uncle's ranch. That did not need to be discussed with Will, just everything that dealt with the case. Her capture, Jame, what he did to the other girls, how she escaped, etc. Will sat there and listened, his face turning in features from anger, to pity, to understanding from where Clarice was coming from. It made sense now why Jack Crawford wanted Clarice on this case. She knew the way Jame thought, more than Will ever could because she had been a victim of his. She knew the stakes better than anyone, and what would happen if they didn't find those girls.

Two hours had passed, and when Clarice was finally done telling Will what she knew, Will simply stood up and placed his coffee gently down on the table next to the sofa. Clarice watched him walk over to her and simply gestured that she stand up. Clarice did so as Will took her hand in his and wrapped himself around her in a gentle hug. Clarice sighed, liking the feeling of Will holding her, happy that someone understood now. She leaned into him, her eyes closing, and then suddenly the image of Dr. Lecter flooded her mind, her body leaning into his instead of Will, the smell of his scent around her as he gently put his head on hers...

Clarice suddenly moved away, much to Will's surprise.

"I didn't mean" Will said shaking his head "I was just trying to comfort-"

"No it's okay!" Clarice said holding up her hands "I'm sorry I know you weren't trying to pull anything I just...it's been a long time for me...human contact that is... and I just jumped that's all."

"Okay" Will said watching Clarice instantly calm herself.

Clarice sighed and gave Will a smile "Thank you for that though, I think I did need a hug. I don't think the good doctor gave me everything I needed when I went to see him."

"How do you like Dr. Lecter anyway?" Will said taking her empty cup of coffee.

"He's forward" Clarice said "But very insightful. He did not seem to judge whatever I said."

"He has a good way of doing that" Will said "Understanding people that is."

"He wanted to know a lot about my experience though" Clarice said shaking her head "More than the usual things. Like he wanted to be there himself."

"Dr. Lecter does a good job of keeping people's minds going" Will said "He keeps the brain racking for new clues to whatever you are having a problem with."

"I guess so" Clarice said "He's quite the gentleman too."

"I know" Will said with a smile "His fashion sense doesn't hurt either."

Clarice smiled thinking of how Dr. Lecter always dressed in the nicest suits and sweaters and she wondered if he ever did dress as casual as Will in his torn up robe.

"I'm meeting with Dr. Lecter today if you would like to join me" Will said.

"You are checking out the houses together with the bear paintings?" Clarice said with wide eyes.

"There's really only three" Will said "And I would like Dr. Lecter to be there as a second pair of eyes. Having a third wouldn't hurt either, especially yours."

"Alright" Clarice said "Then get dressed."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Darkness

Hannibal stole glances at Clarice from the side mirror of the car that angled just right so he could see her face staring out the window with those unimaginably blue eyes that moved relentlessly on wherever they pleased. The car was moving fast, with Will at the wheel going exactly where they needed to go. Hannibal was not used to being in control of where he was going, but the atmosphere from Will and Clarice set him at ease that he was still in a way very much in control.

They were going to the first neighborhood to meet up with Jack Crawford and Beverly Katz to spread out and search the area for any possible attempts that Jame Gumb might try.

"You said the people that live in the house do not have a daughter?" Clarice said focusing on Will as he drove.

"Yes, but they have a niece that lives with them right now" Will said "And guess what she has?"

"Red hair" Clarice said shaking her head.

"What does he get out of having such a variety of girls?" Hannibal said outloud.

"He gets what he's always wanted" Clarice said "Girls that would do anything for him, girls he may have at one time fantasized about in his younger years."

"But why in that order?" Will said.

"His mother was blonde, that I do know" Clarice said "He often talked about her."

"And the other hair colors?" Hannibal said glancing back at her.

"He probably is just going in the order that the women hurt him the most, his mother was always first, I can only assume the other hair colors followed" Clarice said.

"So he lashes out on women that lashed out on him" Hannibal said "But why are they so young? You suppose he may be attracted to children?"

"No" Clarice said shaking her head "Children are just easier to control. He may have tried brainwashing women, but found them too strong. Children are easy to coax, easy to manipulate. He targets them because he needs control over them, absolute control."

"Which is why you escaped" Hannibal said softly.

"Which is why I escaped" Clarice said staring at the back of Hannibal.

Will talked about how Jack Crawford was trying to track down where the fishing line was purchased and how forensics had found traces of rock minerals in the house but Clarice was distracted as she stared at Hannibal from the backseat.

His features were handsome to her, his strong jaw line and intense eyes almost mesmerizing to look at. The rest of him looked distinguished, classy, and made Clarice feel frumpy and low classed whenever she stood around him. It didn't help that he was patient with her, gentle when he spoke, and looked at her as if she were fine art instead of a busy student.

Hannibal's eyes suddenly looked over at her through the mirror, and for a moment their eyes locked on to each other. Clarice could feel her heart pumping in her chest, the cavity walls fluttering as she couldn't break her stare with his. Hannibal felt the connection, felt the lightning bolt that struck between them in that moment. It made his skin come alive and a stirring deep within himself that he had not felt since he was very young.

Clarice suddenly bit her lip and looked away, which made Hannibal silently hiss to himself. He was losing control, losing his grip on things if he kept this up. Maybe he should kill Clarice, maybe he should end this torment...

_"No"_ a deep resonating voice said within himself _"She has given you all, and you would still take from her without giving nothing in return?"_

Hannibal decided he would not kill Clarice...no, he _could not_ kill her.

"We're here" Will said parking the car.

Hannibal felt himself move fast, his dark jacket being lightly put on over his silk white shirt as he moved towards where Jack Crawford and Beverly stood waiting on the sidewalk with Brian Zeller who had volunteered because he himself had a little sister and would not wish this kind of crime on anyone. Will followed close behind with Clarice at the back, her jeans and boots ready to trek around the neighborhood to find any sign of where Jame might be staking out.

"Dr. Lecter, nice to see you" Crawford said shaking Hannibal's hand "And you too Starling."

"Mr. Crawford" Clarice said shaking his hand "Thank you for keeping me on this case."

"We need your insight" Jack said his eyes looking at her expectantly "And I won't be surprised if we catch Mr. Gumb today."

Clarice felt rest assured at Crawford's confidence in her and looked over at Will with a hesitant smile. Will smiled back but Clarice noticed Dr. Lecter watching them both carefully.

Hannibal watched the exchange and for the first time in a long time jealousy rose in his chest like a bubbling wave. He wanted her smile, wanted those expectant eyes looking over to him for re assurance. The fact that Will smiled back at Clarice did not sit well with him either.

"The girls name is Hannah Jackson" Crawford said "She's six, a little younger than the last two girls, but her aunt and uncle tell that she has been having bad dreams, saying there is a man outside her window at night. We think this may be Jame Gumb and he's hiding out in this area."

"So the plan is to take teams of two and search the neighborhood" Beverly said pointing in several directions, her raven hair swept back in a ponytail "Look for any signs of stake out claims, that means empty houses, sheds, that sort of thing. We've informed the parents of the situation and they are keeping Hannah under a close eye."

"I'll go with Beverly" Crawford said "Will you go with Starling, and Dr. Lecter if you wouldn't mind going with Agent Zeller, we can get this ball rolling."

"Actually Jack if you wouldn't mind I will escort Ms. Starling in our search, it would seem unwise to have to like minded people going after something dangerous without a logical perspective joining them along the way" Hannibal said stepping forward.

Jack Crawford looked at the doctor for a moment before seeing his point. Having Clarice and Will together should they encounter Jame might not be the best move.

"Alright" Crawford said "Will go with Zeller and Starling will stay with Dr. Lecter."

Will seemed a bit perplexed at Hannibal's interference between him and Clarice as he watched Hannibal simply gesture to Clarice to follow as her feet moved towards him. Clarice gave Will a confused look as well before walking off with the doctor.

"You coming Graham?" Agent Zeller said expectantly.

"Yea" Will said shaking off his confusion and focusing on the job at hand "Let's go get him."

* * *

Hannibal followed close behind Clarice, watching the way her body moved and come alive at the very sound of something cracking around them. Night had fallen and Hannibal was growing anxious by being this close to Clarice for such a long period of time.

They had been searching for a couple hours, asking questions around the neighborhood and looking around empty houses that still waited to be put up for sale. Clarice remained adamant though that they would find at least one stake out place Jame might have set up to see the girl.

"Do you think we will actually find him?" Hannibal said looking around the empty alleyway between houses, the lawns separated by privacy fences as their feet marched through the tall grass.

"Maybe" Clarice said sniffing "Or we will catch him when he tries to go after Hannah."

"I admire your confidence" Hannibal said "This must feel like a personal crusade for you."

"You see a lot of things doctor" Clarice said turning to him "But don't over analyze me, I just want to keep this girl safe and hopefully save the others."

"You want to save your lambs Clarice" Hannibal said quietly as he moved closer to you "You want to save them so that you can sleep at night."

"How would you know-" Clarice started.

"You have bags under your eyes and you have been trying to stay awake for a little over two hours now" Hannibal said "I know the signs."

"I didn't sleep last night is all" Clarice said looking away from him "Come on, we are wasting time."

Hannibal watched her march away from him and felt rude for calling her out on how tired she really was. He quickly caught up to her as the chilled night air blew around them. Clarice stopped and looked around the houses, visibly shivering from the coldness of the dark.

Hannibal felt the stirring in his chest again as the streetlight illuminated Clarice face hauntingly, the pink blush of her cheeks and lips too inviting for him to resist. He drew closer to her and Clarice felt the heat of his body next to hers. She turned and looked up at him as he stared down at her with darkness in his eyes. What that darkness held, she didn't know, but it captivated her in a way that almost scared her.

"Here" he said taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders "You shouldn't be running around in the cold."

Clarice hugged the jacket against her as she held on to her flashlight firmly "Thank you" she said still looking up at him.

Hannibal wanted to stare down at her for eternity but the surroundings they were in were not ideal for his admiration of her in the dark. He looked up quickly and noticed the house they were in front of.

Clarice turned and sighed "It's Hannah's house."

"Yes" Hannibal said moving quickly towards it "And all the lights are on."

Clarice's eyes were wide in terror, realizing what the doctor meant.

The sound of Clarice's flashlight echoed in the empty street as the pounding of her feet slapped against the pavement, hoping, praying that she wasn't too late.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Clarice drew her gun and bashed in the door with Hannibal following close behind her. She could hear the muffled cries of the aunt and uncle from the living room. They were alive for the most part as Clarice barged in and saw them tied up in another gruesome pose, but their eyes remained intact as they stared at her scared out of their minds.

"Dr. Lecter" Clarice said quietly "Please stay with the Jackson's till I clear the house."

Hannibal watched Clarice take control, her body moving fast through the house relentlessly until she came to the stairs. Hannibal looked towards the woman and man and simply gestured that they remain quiet while Clarice cleared the area.

"I'm going up" she hissed as she quietly creeped up the stairs. Hannibal gave the Jackson's a steady look before moving towards the stairs, watching Clarice closely, his heart beating hard not because of the potential murderer that may be in the house, but for the safety for Clarice herself. She was visibly shaking as she walked upstairs, her eyes wide with fear and hope and everything in between.

A single light poured into the darkness of the upstairs as Clarice tried to steady herself on the floor, her hands reaching out in the darkness to find her bearings as she walked towards the light.

She heard the squeal of Hannah and let all guards down, her body racking forward towards the sound as she ran into the girls room and came face to face with Jame Gumb, his brown hair slicked back as his dark eyes looked at her with menace. Hannah was in his grasp, her head clutched between his hands that Clarice knew could snap her neck in a second if he truly wanted to. He was dressed all in black as he crouched over Hannah possessively.

"Hannah" Clarice said steadily "It's going to be okay."

Jame heard Clarice's voice and his body went still for a moment.

"Clarice?" his deep voice said looking at the woman who was once the young girl that had escaped him.

"Jame" Clarice said holding up her weapon "Where are the other girls?"

"Clarice..."Jame said with a twisted smile "It had to be you didn't it?"

"Jame!" Clarice said forcibly "Let her go now and tell me where the others are!"

"I had to start again..." he said holding Hannah tighter "All because of you" he sneered as his teeth clenched together "All those years wasting away in that cell..."

"Like the weeks you kept me in that pit!" Clarice said getting angry now "Now I'm not telling you again! WHERE ARE THE OTHERS!"

"In the pit!" Jame said with a sickening laugh before tossing Hannah towards Clarice, her instincts kicking in as she caught the girl as Jame jumped out the window.

"I've got you!" Clarice said holding Hannah tight as the girl cried hard into her arms "I've got you..."

Hannibal heard the commotion upstairs and hurried up the steps, his body moving with grace and talent as he walked in on Clarice holding the young girl in her arms, the wind blowing through the open window that led to nothing but darkness.

"He's gone" Clarice said "He got away..."

"But you saved her" Hannibal said crouching down beside Clarice "And the lives of her aunt and uncle."

"But there are still two more..." she whispered.

"We will find them Clarice" Hannibal said "I believe you will find them."

Clarice looked up at Hannibal who simply stared down at her with understanding. Hannah shuddered in her arms and Clarice was brought back to the situation.

"Come on" she whispered to Hannah "Let's get you somewhere safe."

Jack Crawford and the others joined them later, police lights illuminating everything on the street as Mr. and Mrs. Jackson were questioned and Hannah was treated for several cuts and scrapes she had received through the struggle.

Clarice stood on the outskirts, her arms tucked up inside of the jacket Dr. Lecter had loaned her as she watched the scene before her. Will stood talking with Dr. Lecter, but noticed the doctors eyes always trailing back towards her, always making sure she was still there with them. Suddenly Jack Crawford stood beside Clarice and she quickly composed herself.

"You did good tonight Clarice" Crawford said looking down at her "That girl would have been gone if you had hesitated for even a second."

"He knows I'm on the case now Mr. Crawford" Clarice said "Now he's going to be even more careful than before."

"Do you think he'll go after another girl?" Crawford said looking towards the EMS where Hannah stood with her aunt and uncle.

"No" Clarice said shaking her head "It had to be Hannah. But now he's going to be desperate because he won't be able to fill out his fantasy. We need to find those girls fast."

"We've already checked the last house he was in" Crawford said "It's been cleared out and people have moved in. Do you think he would try and relocate back there?"

"No" Clarice said "He has the means to set up another place. But it needs to be near water. The pit...when it would rain the river would flood the area and the pit would get full with water. He'd try to tell us we would drown if we didn't climb up to him. But I always stayed."

"So we are looking for locations near the river" Crawford said "That at least gives us something to look forward to."

"If you don't mind Mr. Crawford, I'd like to go home now" Clarice said sighing.

"Of course" Jack said nodding towards Hannibal "Let Dr. Lecter take you home."

"No you don't need to" Clarice said "I can drive-"

"Your in shock Clarice" Jack said looking at her intensely "And you are lucky I don't have those EMT's take a look at you. Being with Lecter is the best thing for you right now."

"Alright" Clarice said as Hannibal approached.

She watched as he came towards her and felt her chest tighten as his eyes met hers once more. This feeling that washed over her every time Hannibal got close to her was beginning to wear on Clarice. She could not sleep at night because the doctor slept with her thoughts, and she could not concentrate half the time when she was awake and near him. She admitted to herself, yes he was handsome, yes in some way she was attracted to him, but she could not let her feelings get in the way right now when there was so much at stake.

In yet, there he was, standing in front of her, offering his arm once more to her. And like Persephone to Hades, she took it and walked towards the car.

"Perhaps a night cap will calm your nerves" Hannibal said watching Clarice walk in stride with him, their steps perfect together as they paced towards the car.

"I think a little wine might do me some good" Clarice said sighing "I have some in the cooler I have been saving for a special occasion. I think tonight I can make a consideration."

"Allow me to take you to your home then" Hannibal said "I feel compelled to see you to safety after the night you have endured."

"Thank you" Clarice said "Although I'm sure I could make it on my own."

"You have been on your own for some time now" Hannibal said opening the car door for her "Perhaps it is time to let someone else take the wheel."

Clarice watched as Hannibal calmly shut the door to her wide eyes and walk around the car steadily. He had been unnerved through the whole ordeal, always calm, always collected. It made Clarice wonder if he had been in a lot of traumatic experiences through the years.

"_Well he was a surgeon"_ she told herself _"He's probably used to being under a lot of pressure."_

Hannibal got in the driver's seat and started off away from the flashing lights. Clarice relaxed for the first time in weeks, letting her body sink in and her mind trail off to wherever it pleased. She felt her eyes slip and close as sleep took her, allowing herself a chance to finally rest. Hannibal noticed Clarice doze off, her peaceful breathing going in and out of that perfect mouth. He smiled to himself, happy that she was able to sleep around him, although the temptation of pulling over and feeling those lips on his was something even he considered to be sinful.

He knew where Clarice lived, had known it since the first day she came to see him and Will Graham in his office. He had gained the information from Jack Crawford, telling the good FBI agent that Clarice had left her jacket at his office and he wished to return it. He had seen Clarice move into her house, had even seen the dog she kept that protected her at all times. But now he was going to go inside, a thought that bubbled like a young volcano ready to burst at the seam.

After a few hours, Hannibal finally parked the car in Clarice's housing area, his body moving silently as he walked around the car and skillfully picked up Clarice in his arms. Even when she slept, she felt light as a feather, like the angel he had dreamnt her up to be. He accessed the keys from her pocket and walked towards the house.

Barney waited at the door, but was surprised when Hannibal walked in with Clarice in his arms. He gave a worried bark and Hannibal shushed him softly.

"She is alright hound" he said as he closed the door "Let her sleep soundly."

Barney backed off but kept a watch on Hannibal as he moved Clarice upstairs. Hannibal found the bedroom and laid Clarice carefully on the bed, her soft limbs tucking in automatically like a newborn lamb.

He carefully moved around her, slipping off her T-shirt and pants and replacing them with a night dress he found most attractive on her. He had noticed a tiny scar on the side of her torso and wondered silently where it had come from. Her skin was so pale in the moonlight, like a beautiful ghost that would no doubt haunt his dreams tonight. Her flowery hair pooled around her as he watched her sigh contently her hand drifting over the bedside as Barney came over automatically and licked it.

Hannibal stared down at her for what seemed like forever, trying to convince himself that he should go, walk away and have a late nightcap for himself. But the temptation had bubbled up too far, and Hannibal feared he would do something alarming if he did not release some of the pressure building up inside of him.

He bent down next to her, his hand gently feeling the velvet waves of her hair and silently brushed his lips against hers.

That's when Hannibal felt it. The pop in his chest that sounded out feelings he had thought were dead inside. He stood up quickly and Clarice stirred for a moment. His whole body froze, thinking she would wake...but Clarice simply rolled over and sighed.

"Hannibal..." she whispered.

He felt it again, a stinging ping of obsession. Quickly he exited the room and the house all together, knowing he had gotten too close. Knowing that he was doomed from the moment his lips had touched hers.

Clarice had to be his.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

This for That

"I'm boring you again" Mason Verger said sighing, his beautiful face turned away to all the books above Hannibal's office "I can tell because your eyes have become glassy, you've been drifting in and out for the past few days."

Hannibal silently hissed in a breath, trying to keep his composure with Mason, who was a closet pedophile even though he would not admit it to Hannibal just yet. It had been a week since Hannibal had seen or heard from Clarice, and the tension was tightening to say the least.

"It is your hour Mason" Hannibal said quietly "I will listen to whatever you have to say."

"Except you aren't" Mason said with a smile, his handsome features like some made up Ken doll "You are thinking about something else...what is it?"

"My thoughts are solely on you I assure you" Hannibal said lying cooly in front of his patient.

Mason Verger was the son of a wealthy meat packaging tycoon who sought therapy to drag on about how boring people were and the taboo things he did for fun just to spice things up. Hannibal himself found Mason revolting, but his composure was always kept sound and even pleasing when Mason would tell him about the horrible thoughts he had about children and his own sister.

"Be as it may Dr. Lecter" Mason said smiling "I'm used to getting what I want. I'll find out what you are thinking about so hard, but for now I will let it go. Shall I tell you about what I did last weekend?"

"If you want to" Hannibal said nodding.

"Margot had her period last week" Mason said with a evil grin "Should I tell you what I did?"

Mason was about to go on when suddenly came a knock at the door. Hannibal looked up confused for a moment but nodded to Mason "If you'll excuse me for a moment" he said getting up. Hannibal smoothly moved across the office and to the door, opening it only slightly to see a pair of blue eyes looking up at him.

"I'm sorry are you with a patient" Clarice said quietly.

Hannibal felt relief wash over him and automatically gave her a small smile "Yes I am, if you'll do me the honor of waiting upstairs I'll be right with you."

"Alright" Clarice said giving him a smile back and moving quietly up the stairs.

Hannibal shut the door and felt the urgent need to get Mason Verger out of his office.

"Who was that?" Mason said looking over the couch at Hannibal with a lounging gaze.

"Just another appointment" Hannibal said giving Mason a reassuring look "Your hour is almost up Mason, would you like to discuss anything else?"

"Alright you" Mason said giving a coy smile "I'll get out of your hair, but I expect another fifteen extra minutes next week."

"Granted" Hannibal said as Mason stood up in his hand made suit and walked slowly out of the office, giving Hannibal a quick smile before departing down the stairs.

If Hannibal wanted to, he would have sighed with relief, knowing how Clarice's childhood was and how much pleasure Mason would get out of knowing what happened to her. He was sadistic, and because of Hannibal's own moral standards he wanted to kill him slowly by himself without informing the police of his actions.

"Agent Starling" Hannibal called up the steps "You are free to come down now."

Clarice moved down the steps and smiled softly at the doctor "I'm sorry for disturbing you Dr. Lecter, it was rude of me."

"Think nothing of it" Dr. Lecter said as he led her into his office "I always make time for my friends."

"Are we friends then?" Clarice said looking back at him.

Hannibal stopped for a moment and thought about what he had said "Only if you allow it" he nodded at her. Clarice nodded her head back and sat down on the couch where Mason had sat not moments ago. Hannibal tried not to think of Clarice as his patient, but the internal desire to get into Clarice's head was almost too powerful to resist.

"So what brings you here?" Hannibal said as he crossed behind her and sat in his usual seat.

"I came by to thank you" Clarice said smiling sweetly "For what you did the night we saved Hannah"

"I was simply doing everything in your best interest" Hannibal said being nonchalant but taking the thanks with pleasure.

"Even by undressing me and putting me in a nightdress?" Clarice said raising an eyebrow with a smile.

"I assumed you would have like to be as comfortable as possible" Hannibal said trying to be logical "Since you have not been sleeping well."

"Well thank you anyway" Clarice said tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, a movement that sent chills up Hannibal's arms.

"It was my pleasure" Hannibal said quietly as Clarice looked up at him suddenly, the change of tone in his voice surprising her to say the least. They sat for a moment looking at each other, a process the two of them were sharing quiet often. It was Hannibal that broke first though, not wanting to reveal himself yet to her.

"So have they placed dear Hannah in witness protection?" Hannibal said getting up.

"Yes" Clarice said "And her family. She will be safe until we catch Jame Gumb that is for sure."

"So what now for Mr. Gumb?" Hannibal said moving around her "What will he do next?"

"He'll either find a substitute" Clarice said "Or he will get desperate and just go straight for a brunette girl."

"Do you think the others are alive?" Hannibal said.

"I don't know" Clarice said shaking her head "If they haven't given into him then yes."

"You once told me that you only escaped because you were broken unlike the others" Hannibal said "What did you mean?"

"Things happened to me as a child" Clarice said letting the words slip out of her.

"The death of your father was one" Hannibal said "But I suspect there is a lot more that you are not telling me Clarice."

"You are not my therapist" Clarice said looking up at him.

"No" Hannibal said "But I am your friend. And your well being is on my mind."

"Friends tell each other things" Clarice said "I know nothing about you."

"Then shall we do a quid pro quo?" Hannibal said smiling "I tell you things and you tell me things?"

"Yes" Clarice said finally after a moment "Go doctor."

"Please, Hannibal" the doctor said smiling at her. Clarice watched him move around her and place himself in front of her.

"I'll start with something simply" Hannibal said sitting down "What is your favorite color?"

Clarice smiled at the question "Red is my favorite color. What is yours?"

Hannibal smiled now, a full smile.

"Red" he said.

Clarice sat back for a moment, getting comfortable "It's your turn now."

"What was your father like?" Hannibal asked.

"Strong" Clarice said smiling as her eyes trailed away "Happy, always...always full of life. Where are your parents doctor?"

Hannibal stopped for a moment, reassuring himself that his was the best method to getting to Clarice and crossed his legs without thinking.

"My parents were killed when I was around the same age you were when your father was killed" Hannibal said trying to keep his reserve "After that I was orphaned with my little sister Mischa."

"I'm sorry" Clarice said taken aback.

"No need" Hannibal said "It has been a long time since their deaths. Tell me what was the worst thing about your childhood, before the incident with your father."

"I don't remember the death of my mother" Clarice said "And the worst thing...well" she said hesitating, knowing that if she told Hannibal, she feared he would judge her.

"I will not think any less of you no matter what you say" Hannibal said watching Clarice battle the demons inside of her.

"I was...tainted, as a child" Clarice put lightly "There was a older neighbor boy and...well my father took care of that quickly."

"And that's what you mean by you were already broken?" Hannibal said with fascination.

"Basically, yes" Clarice said closing the subject "I get two questions now doctor."

"Proceed" Hannibal said quietly.

"Where is your sister now?" Clarice asked wanting to know more information on the doctor.

"My sister passed away not long after my parents" Hannibal said.

"How awful" Clarice said "What happened to her?"

Hannibal saw the images of his sister Mischa, her bright eyes looking at him with a smile, and then the image of her body being torn open by the bastards that had taken over their home...

"She was killed" Hannibal finally said "By robbers that had come to take what little we had left. Only I escaped."

Clarice watched Hannibal's jaw tighten and loosen, like he was struggling with the memory himself but using everything in him to keep composure in front of her.

"I'm sorry I asked" Clarice finally said.

"Shall I get some wine?" Hannibal said getting up quickly.

"I honestly think I should go" Clarice said.

"Please" Hannibal said softly "Do not let my uneasiness sway you. I will be perfectly normal in a few minutes. Please...allow me to get you a drink."

"I should go Dr. Lecter" Clarice said "I have work to catch up on. Jame is still out there and we are running out of time. But after all this...I would very much like to have a drink with you."

"Then I only hope that we catch Mr. Gumb soon" Hannibal said watching Clarice move towards the door as she always did, always running from him.

"I hope so too" Clarice said looking back at him.

"Goodbye Clarice" Hannibal said standing in the middle of the room.

"Goodbye Hannibal" Clarice said before shutting the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Game Changer

_ Clarice was in the pit, the darkness pooled around her as the cold feel of nothing but stone and dirt underneath her feet surrounded her. She huddled her arms close, shivering from the torrent of water that bastard had thrown down on her, leaving her wet and cold all night. There was no way she was going to dry off down here, it was too moist. _

_ She sniffed loudly and tried to find the stone wall of the pit so she could sit and rest a while before he came back. And then she heard him, the scraping of the wood door above her as the echo of feet reverberated through the pit walls and down to Clarice._

_ "Ready to come out now?" Jame's voice said above her, the deepness of his tone hinting at a slight joy or amusement at her peril._

_ Clarice didn't answer him though, staying silent._

_ "I could do worse you know" he said "I could leave you completely in the dark."_

_ Clarice looked up at him, the spotlight above his head darkening his features to her._

_ "I could close the top of the pit" Jame's voice sounded out "And not open it until next week. Does that sound good to you?"_

_ Clarice still didn't answer, just huddled deeper in side of herself._

_ "Alright then" Jame said with a laugh "We will have it your way."_

_ Clarice saw the movement of the board, like an eclipse over the sun as darkness started to move in all around her. Clarice could feel her body shaking...her nerves shot as she tried to huddle closer into the light, terrified of what the dark would bring._

_ "See you later" Jame's voice echoed out._

_ Clarice could fell the parts of her body breaking out at the seams as her voice screamed out with all her might..._

"NO!" Clarice shrieked into the night as she stood up in bed, her whole body covered in cold sweat as her fingers loosened on the covers she had been holding so tight that her knuckles were as white as the moon.

Quickly she turned on the light and got out of the bed, her legs shaky as she tried to walk off the nightmare. Clarice glanced at the clock and saw it was four in the morning. She needed sleep...and the nightmares were not helping her any. Sighing as she sat back down on the bed she realized who she wanted to talk to right now, but quickly dismissed it. She was getting too close to Hannibal Lecter, getting too close to all of this. It's exactly what Jack Crawford and Will Graham did not want for her, and she knew what both of them would be telling her to do right now.

Clarice looked over at the home phone she rarely used and thought about how late it was. Would anyone be up? Probably not. But it was worth a shot.

She called Will Graham first, just to reassure herself that it was the right choice of action. The ringing of the phone sounded until a click was heard and a muffled "Hello" coughed over the speaker.

"Will" Clarice said as she heard her voice crack.

"Clarice?" Will said automatically alarmed "What's going on, are you hurt?"

"No...no just..." she said "I had a nightmare...in fact I've had several the last couple of nights. But tonight...Will I think I should get off the case."

"What? No" Will said "You can't get off the case, you are those girl's only chance."

"I know" Clarice said "And call me a coward but...I'm getting too close, you of all people know what that's like."

"I know" Will said "I know that you are getting too deep, and forgive me for saying this but I think if you really need to step back, go talk to Lecter. He can steer you in the right course."

"That's just the thing" Clarice said almost whispering "I don't know if I should...Lecter and I..."

"Listen Clarice" Will said cutting her off "Lecter knows what he's doing, despite whats going on I think you should give it one last try."

"Alright" Clarice said knowing what he said was true "Thank you, I'm sorry for calling so late."

"Please" Will said and somehow Clarice knew he was rolling his eyes "Like you are the only one with bad dreams. At least I'm getting a break from them."

"Do you think I should call him right now?" Clarice said.

"I think even the good doctor falls asleep" Will said "Try and rest and I'll leave him a message that you are coming over later."

"Thank you" Clarice said giving a weak smile to herself.

"Rest easy Clarice" Will said.

"You too" she said before hanging up the phone.

Clarice walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen, hearing the snoring of Barney as he rested on the couch, probably exhausted after Clarice's tossing and turning most of the night. She flicked on the kitchen light when suddenly the scream that echoed out of her mouth was as loud as a banshee.

Her kitchen was covered in blood as parts of fingers and toes swung around hanging by colorful thread from the ceiling fan. Clarice backed out, with Barney fully awake now and barking like crazy at the scene before them. In the middle of the kitchen stood doll with brown hair, it's body soaked in blood as two lifeless button eyes stared into Clarice's soul.

Clarice quickly went to where she hid her gun in her lock box and unleashed her gun, packing the clip firmly in place before checking her house. Nothing was disturbed, not one window nor door, but Clarice knew who had done this...

"Jame" Clarice shuddered "You fucking bastard."

The police were over withing minutes, along with Will and Jack Crawford, their faces worn as they looked at the scene before them in Clarice's kitchen. Clarice stood in shorts and a T-shirt, her face blank and her eyes dead as she simply stared down, Barney standing loyally beside her as he watched strangers stomp through his house.

"Clarice?" Jack Crawford said putting his hand gently on Clarice's shoulder. Clarice didn't look at him just simply stared off before shaking herself out of her numbness to look at Jack.

"I'm fine" Clarice said eerily calm.

"Excuse my frankness" Jack said "But like hell you are."

"This is definitely the work of Jame Gumb" Will said looking at the scene and then over to Clarice "Any signs of break in?"

"None" Clarice said shaking her head.

"I think it's safe to say you are not sleeping here tonight, or for the next few days" Will said coming over to her.

"Agreed" Jack said watching Clarice slowly shake her head.

"Clarice" Jack started.

"I can't leave Barney" Clarice said looking down at her hound.

"You both are welcome to stay with me" Will said "I think you already know my thoughts on dogs, I'm sure a play date will help Barney get his mind off things as well."

Clarice looked down at her companion and slowly nodded, moving upstairs to collect her things, ready to be out of the house and away from her blood stained kitchen. Will looked over at Jack Crawford with a menacing look and simply said "We should have never let her get this close."

Jack bent his head down with as much shame as he would show "I know."

Will took Clarice and Barney home with him, the welcoming of both happy as the dogs sniffed around Barney before deciding he was friend rather than foe. Clarice sat on the couch, her hands in between her lap as she finally decided to think things over while Will was in the kitchen making her tea upon her request.

Jame Gumb had been in her home. He had desecrated her kitchen, thankfully without harming the one thing she truly loved in this world, but who knows where else Jame had trailed off to. Had he gone upstairs? Had he watched Clarice in her restless sleep, dreaming of him and the darkness he had once swallowed her up in?

Will came in with the tea and sat close to Clarice, his arm wrapping around her tightly, something Clarice needed more than anything right now. She needed to be held down, needed to feel anchored, or else she was sure she would float away right out into space.

"This was a sign Will" Clarice said after a few moments "Jame has picked his next victim, and tonight he was letting me know that the game was on."

"Then I guess we will just have to win" he said taking a sip of tea.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Normal

Hannibal sat up in bed, hearing the ringing of the phone, wondering curiously who would be calling him so early in the morning. Until he realized that it was indeed very early, and that someone would only be calling if someone was in trouble. The fact that Clarice came to his mind first surprised him as his hand reached out and took the phone steadily in his hand.

"Hello?" Hannibal said calmly into the receiver.

"Forgive me for calling so early doctor" Jack Crawford said "But there's been a situation."

Hannibal heard Crawford's voice, but the only thing that got through was the fact that Clarice had come within inches of harm. He would never wish that on her, and immediately felt the need to go and retrieve her from Will Graham, despite his friendship. Will was a entertaining companion, but the territorial desire to have Clarice in his own home sent Hannibal almost over the edge to end his friend.

"Doctor I think Clarice would do good with having another session with you" Crawford said finally that got Hannibal's attention.

"Yes I think so" Hannibal said "Whenever she is readily available I will be waiting for her."

"I'll phone Will and let him know then" Crawford said "Last I heard Clarice finally fell asleep around six this morning."

"That's good" Hannibal gritted out though on the phone it sounded genuine that he was happy. He hadn't felt this amount of rage in some time as he hung up the phone. It interested him that his body functioned without his control whenever the subject of Clarice Starling came up, his hormones and body going against everything his mind tried to hold back. He felt like a adolescent again, waving and pulling like the waves of the sea, always crashing against each other. It was almost maddening.

But knowing Clarice would be at his office soon, Hannibal decided to get up and get ready for her arrival.

It was around eight in the morning when Clarice arrived at Hannibal's office, her hair pulled back in a ponytail as her eyes probably sported heavy dark circles. She had slept, but barely as Will had told her most of her dreamless sleep consisted of her shaking and jerking around. Her body was exhausted, and her mind empty as Will promised to find a lead to where Jame was going so that Clarice would not have to endure any more right now.

Hannibal opened the door and took one look at Clarice, his eyes alarmed at her presence and the way her body sloped down, almost defeated.

"Please" Clarice said holding up her hand "Don't comment on my appearance. You know as well as anybody this is not my normal state."

"That is why it alarms me" Hannibal said opening the door "Please come in, I've made you breakfast."

"You didn't have to" Clarice said shaking her head.

"It's the least I can do" Hannibal said taking her jacket as Clarice walked slowly over to the windows, her arms tucked up in her chest as she stared blankly out from the glass.

"Clarice?" Hannibal said watching her.

"He's going to pick his next victim" Clarice said "And I don't know if I'm going to be able to stop it this time. I'm so tired Hannibal...so tired from waking up screaming every night. I don't know how much more I can take..."

"I understand your need to stop what is happening" Hannibal said "I only wish to help you see clearly on what you need to do next."

"How can I see clearly when all I think about is the darkness" Clarice said "The only light I had has gone out."

"Then you must simply wait" Hannibal said drawing close to her "Wait like you waited in the pit. The light will soon fall, and you will be able to climb out, and when you climb, you will climb with the girls safely in your grasp."

"You have a lot of confidence in me doctor" Clarice said finally looking at him "Why?"

"I sense a fire in you" Hannibal said honestly "One that will not be easily put out. I admire that greatly."

Clarice wanted to thank him, but the words left her as she caught the stare his eyes flicked at her for a moment. There was something deep within Hannibal that was dark, a darkness that she knew was not like the pit, but worse. But somehow...she knew the darkness would never turn it's ugly head towards her.

"Shall we eat?" Hannibal said motioning to the dining room.

"That sounds good" Clarice said with a weak smile, following Hannibal shyly.

Clarice sat down as Hannibal presented her with steak, eggs, and home made hash browns, all cooked to perfection in such a beautiful manner that Clarice felt like she couldn't possibly eat such a work of art. Hannibal poured her orange juice in a fine glass before sitting down himself, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I feel rude" Clarice said "Like I should have helped you cook this."

"The culinary arts is one of my passions" Hannibal said "And it is an honor to cook for you."

"I don't know how many times I can say thank you in a day" Clarice said shaking her head.

"No thanks are needed" Hannibal said taking a bit "You do more than you realize Clarice."

Clarice watched him for a moment before getting back to her breakfast. They ate in silence, glancing at one another every now and then, Hannibal always keeping Clarice's glass full. He liked watching her eat, liked the savage delight in every bite she took. He also didn't mind this worn look of hers, she looked comfortable, like she had just awoken from their bed and was joining him for breakfast like any other day.

If Hannibal had grown up normal, he might consider this moment something mundane, but as fate would have it, Hannibal thought the normal exchange between eating breakfast with Clarice was possibly the most fascinating thing he had ever done.

They both finished and Clarice got up to get Hannibal's plate. Hannibal grabbed her wrist quickly, feeling the smoothness of her skin in his.

"Please" he said "I will get them myself."

"No" Clarice said flat out "I'm sorry doctor but you have a lady in your house even if she doesn't look like it, and I was raised that if someone cooks for you, you do the dishes."

Hannibal felt himself smile as his thumb gently stroked the inside skin of Clarice's wrist "If you insist" he said amused as he let go, letting Clarice grab the dishes and dart into the kitchen. Clarice felt the tingle of her skin where Hannibal had caressed her, and strangely she wanted him to touch her again. He was gently, almost too gently, as if she were a fresh blooming flower that he didn't want to spoil by his hand.

Clarice washed the dishes, setting them aside to dry as Hannibal came in and watched her closely, making sure she didn't snoop where she wasn't supposed to. But Clarice only did as she said, cleaning the dishes and stacking them to dry, her eyes never wandering anywhere but her task.

When she finished though, Hannibal watched her dry her hands and move past him into the office. Hannibal quietly did a look through to make sure nothing was disturbed until he went and joined her again in the office. Clarice had trailed upward, looking at the various books Hannibal kept on his shelves.

"Have you really read all of these?" Clarice said without looking at him.

"In time, yes" Hannibal said still watching her closely.

"You have a lot of my favorites" Clarice said smiling to herself.

"Care to tell me some of them?" Hannibal said sitting down at his desk.

"The Great Gatsby, Pride and Prejudice" Clarice said looking down at Hannibal "Which honestly surprises me."

"I admire her workmanship as an author" Hannibal said smiling back at Clarice.

"You even have Paradise Lost" Clarice said fingering the book.

"I find it intriguing" Hannibal said.

"Is is strange Lucifer was actually my favorite character?" Clarice said finally stepping away from the books.

"He is classified as the first real anti-hero" Hannibal said "You are supposed to not like him, but end up understanding him and therefore liking him."

"I guess I have a weakness for anti-heroes" Clarice said smiling down at Hannibal.

Hannibal smiled and looked away, knowing that he himself was not an anti-hero, he was Lucifer himself, but if she allowed it, he would be her Lucifer.

Clarice walked down and stepped towards Hannibal's desk her eyes trailing over everything except him. She finally rested on the clock and simply said "We've gone past your usual hour."

"That we have" Hannibal said still looking at her with those intense eyes.

"Do you think I should leave?" Clarice said.

"Only if you want to" Hannibal said, his voice growing soft.

Clarice still stood though her body didn't motion for the door "I would like to really thank you" she said "These few hours were probably the best thing that could happen to me right now. You know... doing normal things with someone I'm comfortable with."

"I'm glad you can be normal around me Clarice" Hannibal said.

"I have to ask though" Clarice said moving a little closer to the desk "I know it's very blunt of me, and I hope you won't find it rude, but I need to know before I walk out of this room."

Hannibal stood quietly his eyes fixed on Clarice "Go ahead."

"Is there something between us?" Clarice said looking at him with wide eyes, scared to know the answer.

Hannibal walked over to her, his eyes focused on hers as if he were trying to hypnotize her. He got within inches of her, his hand slowly touching her arm as Clarice shuddered out loud. He bent his head close to hers, his breathe sweet against her skin as Clarice closed her eyes.

"Only if you want" he said softly.

The ringing of the office phone broke the string that was looping around them tightly as Clarice felt her head move away from Hannibal's. The doctor cleared his throat and moved towards the phone, his body vibrating for action.

"Yes?" Hannibal said almost impatiently when suddenly his face quickly looked to Clarice "Yes, we will be right there."

Clarice looked over at him startled when Hannibal said the words she feared the most.

"They found the last victim" he said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ragamuffin

Clarice was restless as she and Hannibal drove towards the next victim's house, hopefully getting there in time to move the family to safety. Will and the agents had found where the doll had come from that had been placed in Clarice's house, leading them to an old apartment complex where Rachel Wilson, age ten, was located. The doll had been handmade from her mother's toy shop and was purchased a week ago by a man described as Jame Gumb.

"This isn't right" Clarice said "He's more careful than this."

"Perhaps because he did not succeed in kidnapping Hannah he has become desperate" Hannibal said trying to keep his eyes on the road. Clarice sitting close to him in a confided space was more than he could handle at the moment, his initial instincts wanting to pull over and make her forget all about Jame Gumb.

"Hannibal" Clarice said looking over at him "What happens if we don't catch him?"

"We will catch him Clarice" Hannibal said giving her a reassuring smile "I promise."

They drove fast through the night, coming upon a large building with many windows lit up, police cars flashing the way to their destination as they finally stopped in front of the apartment building. Clarice quickly got out of the car but did not go until Hannibal was right beside her. They walked in together, their bodies close and moving as if they were one.

"Floor 6 ma'm" an officer said waving them through as Clarice put her badge away. Clarice moved like water through a river, moving past people with speed and accuracy even Hannibal had a hard time keeping up with her. They finally made it to the elevator, Clarice pulling herself close to Hannibal as other people moved into the box along with them. Hannibal took this moment to breathe in Clarice's scent deep within his lungs, her fragrance like the sunset of a warm summer day as the cool breeze picked up all around the body.

Clarice could feel Hannibal behind her and felt her internal wants battling to lean into his body, feel his warmth against hers, but she had to concentrate on what was going on now, had to push aside those wants that had been buried deep for months. Hell, could she even remember the last time she had gotten intimate?

The ding of the elevator woke Clarice up as people piled out of the elevator and she exited quickly with Hannibal following her lead. Clarice could see Jack Crawford standing at the end of the hallway as Will turned to her with a grim look.

"No" Clarice whispered as her feet pounded by everyone. Distress fueled Clarice's body as she catapulted into Will, her eyes pleading that it wasn't true.

"Her family is still alive" Will said steadying Clarice "But Rachel has gone missing. We checked the apartment security and no one has left the building."

"So she's still here" Clarice said.

"We checked all the floors though" Will said.

"Not all of them" Clarice said stepping back "Apartments like these, they are old, brick foundations."

"There is a hidden basement" Hannibal said out loud. Will and Jack Crawford's eyes got wide, their bodies running and shouting orders to the basement. Hannibal followed, thinking Clarice was behind him as the group ran for the stairs, but Clarice stayed behind, finishing her thoughts. Apartments like these were plenty old, and during those times bootleggers would use secret passages to store the illegal liquor.

Clarice found herself moving down the hallway and up the stairs instead of down. Her feet wandered upwards, her thoughts clouded but she still knew where to go. Jame wouldn't be that stupid, wouldn't choose the dark and hidden path to steal away Rachel, he would be a wolf in sheep's clothing, going up the stairs towards heaven rather than hell to hide from the angels of persecution.

Her footsteps started to silence as Clarice slowed her pace, knowing there was no need to alert Jame, and no need to rush. He would have left once the police left, he would have gone down and just walked out of the apartment with Rachel, maybe in a bag of some sort. She found herself at the top floor, a single door in her view as she involuntarily started shaking like a leaf in a windstorm. But she moved none the less, her hand moving slowly to her belt, clicking it open and drawing her weapon, ready to take Jame on, ready to save Rachel, ready to end this once and for all.

Her hand moved slowly on the door knob, letting it twist slowly until she opened the door with a swing, her stance even, her breath neutral as her arms stood straight out, her finger ready on the trigger. But nothing stood in front of her, just a wide, empty room, with wooden floors and stained windows that had not had a good washing since the apartment went under renovations. Clarice felt her arms drop and a sigh escape her lips.

She stepped forward into the room, her eyes wandering as her head desperately tried to clear up from the fog she had been under.

Then she heard it...the slamming of the door behind her.

And then the feel of Jame's hand around her mouth as she sunk into darkness, her scream only sounding out inside of her head.

* * *

Hannibal and Will watched as the FBI raced down into the abandoned cellar, the screams of Rachel being heard loud and clear through the walls as they busted down a sealed door. The team raced in, finding Rachel tied up and fully alive as they scrambled around the basement, clearing the area with no sign of Jame Gumb anywhere.

"This is wrong" Will said shaking his head "What is he playing at? He wouldn't just leave her here to be found."

"Unless this is a diversion" Hannibal said as his head turned "What do you think Clar-."

He suddenly stopped and did not see his angel among the faces that crowded the brick hallway of the dusty basement. Hannibal felt his heartbeat increase, his breath stiffen as his eyes quickly observed everyone in the room and realized Clarice was not with them. Only in that instant did Hannibal realize why Rachel had been left down in the basement for them to find. Them, not Clarice...

"Will" Hannibal said softly as his friend turned to him "Clarice is not with us."

"What?" Will said alarmed.

"This was a trap" Hannibal said feeling angry "Rachel was a diversion."

Will's eyes became wide, realizing what the doctor meant.

"CLARICE!" Will screamed as he ran past everyone. Hannibal ran quickly and caught up with Will, his body pumping to get upstairs as they raced upstairs.

"Clarice where are you?!" Will screamed when they reached the sixth floor. Hannibal saw the stairs leading up, knowing his angel would go up there if she knew Rachel was not going to be down below.

"Will!" Hannibal said firmly "The stairs!"

Will followed Hannibal's lead, their feet echoing in the hall, their lungs fueled with fire and brimstone to get up to where Clarice had gone.

They saw the gray door and quickly ran through it, only to stop dead in their tracks. Their hurry had been in vain, their efforts futile as they saw another ragamuffin doll in the middle of the floor, it's hands and feet pinned to the ground with various needles as it stared up at them mockingly.

Clarice was gone.

And now Jame had his final victim.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Pit

Clarice awoke in the darkness, hearing the whimpering echo around her as her eyes fluttered open, feeling her head pound as she tried to get up from the damp dirt floor. Instantly two sets of eyes watched her in terror from the other side of the circular floor. Clarice knew where she was, had been dreaming about it for weeks now, and finally her nightmares had come true.

Jame Gumb had succeeded in getting his last victim, and now Clarice was back in the pit, battling for her life.

Clarice stood up shaking, her clothes gone as she wore only a simple white dress, Jame's favorite thing to put on his girls when he took them. Jessica and Sage, their faces dirty and eyes wide with fear, were also dressed in the white sacrificial dresses, only theirs were more covered in dirt and who knows what else.

"Jessica?" Clarice said as her voice cleared "Sage?"

Jessica's head bobbed a yes at Clarice while Sage dug deeper into her companion, convinced that this woman was here to hurt them.

"My name is Clarice Starling" Clarice said coming closer "I'm a FBI agent here to save you."

Jessica seemed confused for a moment, looking Clarice up and down as Sage seemed to calm.

"Why are you down here then?" Jessica asked bluntly.

"Well" Clarice said trying to stay strong "That man upstairs took me, because I was once exactly where you were fourteen years ago. And if I survived once, I am going to survive again, and I will keep you girls safe."

"Promise?" Sage whimpered.

"I promise" Clarice said standing still. Jessica moved up quickly, Sage with her as they both came over to Clarice, grabbing her tightly, feeling better that there was an adult with them in this horrible place, someone who had been in the darkness before and found the light.

Clarice held the girls close, reassuring them it was going to be okay, reassuring herself that they could get out of this. But even Clarice knew that her escape last time was shear luck, but if she could get at Jame once, she could get at him again.

Clarice looked up towards the light that stared down into the pit, knowing she was the challenger in a unbeatable battle where the stakes were not only her life now, but the lives of these girls...

"_Let the games begin_" Clarice thought.

* * *

Hannibal watched Will move back and forth in Jack Crawford's office, his motions that of which Hannibal would display if only he could. Instead he stood near the wall, his mind full of planning, full of thoughts about what he would do to Jame Gumb when he got his hands on him. His Clarice was gone, the light taken away from his world, and he would kill to get it back, even if it meant exposing himself.

"We are wasting time" Will said through gritted teeth "Clarice could be dead by now."

"She isn't" Hannibal said firmly "She will stay alive as long as it takes, and if the girls have survived Clarice will do anything and everything to keep them alive as well."

"You don't know that" Will said getting mad "Jame Gumb has changed all of his habits to get to this point, what makes you think he will just stop now. He could have already killed those girls, and he could have just killed Clarice the moment he had her to himself."

"Jame Gumb's habits only changed to get to Clarice" Hannibal said "He only wanted her, and he knew that she would come to him eventually."

"He wants Clarice to succumb to him" Will said "She was the only one, the one that got away. In his mind that must mean Clarice is special. So now he wants her even more. That was the whole reason for the two kidnappings, for the repeated pattern until the very last moment, and now Clarice has grown up, he could do...he could do anything to her."

"But only if she allows it" Hannibal said "Which she won't."

"How much confidence do you have in her?" Will said looking at Hannibal with pitiful eyes, knowing that if Hannibal said any degree lower of what Clarice was she was doomed to die.

"Clarice is not an ordinary woman" Hannibal said looking away from Will, his eyes trailing downwards to the floor "She possesses an intellect that will no doubt match Jame's, even beat him none the less. But her flaw is that she will think of those children as her own, her lambs that she must guide to safety. If Jame finds a way to hurt them, Clarice will be broken."

"But you said yourself she will do anything to keep them alive" Will said confused.

"Yes" Hannibal said softly "Even if it means forfeiting her own life."

* * *

"Clary, Clary" Jame said above them "How contrary."

Clarice saw his shadow hovering over the edge of the pit, his stance humorous, as if he were looking down at a great show. Clarice sat on the dirt with Jessica and Sage huddled around her from warmth, no doubt because night had come and the pit was growing cold and wet.

"It had to be you" Jame said with a laugh "I knew you would get into some kind of law enforcement, but the FBI? Clary you are too pretty for that."

Clarice tried to keep her composure, hating that he was using the nickname her father had given her. She kept her eyes focused on the stone wall of the pit, never looking up at him to give him the satisfaction that he was above her in all things.

"I bet you think your so fucking smart" Jame said hissing "Escaping like you did. How did you though? The police never told me. One minute you were in the pit, the next I had police barging through my door."

Clarice didn't answer him, but remained as silent as the stones she stared at.

"Don't worry" Jame said with another smile "This time we will get to know each other really well. And you have some company this time, aren't you grateful I took the time to make you comfortable? Even the pit is bigger, more room for you to stretch out in."

Clarice checked to make sure Jessica and Sage were sleeping, that way they wouldn't hear what was coming next.

"You could come upstairs though" Jame said softly "If you behave."

This time Clarice looked up and shot Jame the middle finger, her eyes bearing up at him. Jame grunted in frustration and she could hear him pace around the pit.

"Always so fucking defiant aren't you!" Jame screamed, his voice waking up the girls as Clarice held them tight.

"Always so fucking righteous! You think your better than me!" Jame screamed "I'll show you, you fucking little bitch! Your going to die down there without me, and this time, THIS TIME!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs "THIS TIME YOU ARE GOING TO STAY IN THE DARK!"

She heard him slam things around, smiling to herself that she could still get at him but simply staying quiet, and then the slamming of the door sounded his exit. Jessica looked up at Clarice in wonder while Sage hugged tighter to her.

"How did you know he was going to get so mad?" Jessica said.

"Because he wants you to beg" Clarice said pulling her closer "He wants to hear you agree to whatever he offers you. Last time I was in here, there was four of us, and each time he did something horrible to us, he would offer to stop it if we behaved. All three of the girls, after some time went upstairs and behaved for Jame. And that's when he killed them."

"Is that what he will do to us?" Sage asked.

"Only if we behave" Clarice said quietly "So whatever you do, don't talk to him, don't look at him. You just listen to me, do as I say, and we will get out of here alive."

"Alright" Jessica said with a shudder.

"Is my mommy okay?" Sage said looking at Clarice.

"No" Clarice said being honest with her "Your mommy went to heaven with your daddy and brother. But they are happy there now."

"We are orphans" Jessica said with a sob "Our parents are dead..."

Clarice hushed them, letting them grab tight to her in despair "When we get out" Clarice said firmly "And I promised that we would. I will find you the best place to live, I will make sure that everything you need in life you will have. I will protect you for as long as I can."

"You sound like an angel" Sage said quietly before falling asleep along with Jessica.

"I'm not an angel" Clarice said to herself "But I'll sure pray for one."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Light

"We've located at least a dozen houses that have been using substantial water amounts from the bay like Clarice pointed out" Jack Crawford said "But the odds are slim of finding them in time."

"We have to try harder" Will said "This is Clarice we are talking about. It's been over three days Jack."

"Will there is nothing else in my power to do" Jack Crawford said "Jame Gumb has left no traces from the apartment complex, no one had even noticed him walking out of that place. He vanished and we are only going on a small hunch Clarice had back when she wasn't even sure Jame was the killer."

"He'll follow the same pattern he did when he first started kidnapping the girls" Will said "All you have to do is look at the case file to see it!"

"Do you not think I already have?" Crawford said looking at Will with sarcasm "There is nothing there. Jame has gone against everything that his pattern suggested."

Will heard Jack's voice, but the thought suddenly clicked on like a light that had been burnt out for weeks. Jame went against everything he had done in the past, so why stop now?

"Jack he's not near water" Will said suddenly "Clarice was wrong. Check where substantial amounts of water have been used no where near the bay area. Check for well lines and where houses might be located along them. Jame used the well to fill up with water when the girl's wouldn't do what he asked of them. It was a scare tactic because the ground beneath them would take the water eventually. That is what we are looking for."

"I'll get everyone on it" Jack said as his hand picked up the phone. Will walked out of the office quickly, having enough with the jurisdictions that held him back from just going after Gumb and doing it himself. He moved so fast through the building, making phone calls and hearing the information going through his head at rapid speed. Only three locations had been traced with using various amounts of water, and Will knew that one of those was going to lead them to Jame Gumb and Clarice.

Will found himself at Hannibal's before he knew it, knowing the doctor would be good to have on his crusade. His feet moved up the stairs and knocked rapidly on Hannibal's office door with purpose. Hannibal answered quickly, thankfully not with a patient as Will just gave him a solid look that told Hannibal everything he needed to know.

"Where is she?" Hannibal said grabbing his jacket with haste.

"I've got three addresses" Will said holding up a folded piece of paper "Three chances to find Clarice."

"Those are solid odds" Hannibal said "What are we waiting for?"

They moved to Will's car, almost flying like Hermes with a message to the gods as they sped out into the street. Hannibal could feel his blood pulsating with revenge, the last three days being a personal hell, finding himself worrying over Clarice, wondering what she was going through, wanting her near him but finding himself alone in the dark. And now he was off, like the masked crusaders of comic books, ready to save the day.

Hannibal felt himself smile, a villain saving the day...how quaint.

* * *

"You think I like doing this to you?" Jame said throwing another bucket of ice cold water down on the girls as they protected their heads from the torrent of water "You think I like seeing you shriveled and cold?"

Clarice looked at the two girls who stared back, their eyes steeled just like hers, following Clarice's lead. They had been through hell these last couple of days, or was it weeks? They couldn't tell anymore by the constant comings and going of their tormentor. Had starved them the first day, and then flicked hot grease down into the pit, stinging their skin no matter where they went. Clarice had taken most of the blow with that one, shielding the girls under her as her back stung from burns. The more Clarice protected them, the more furious Jame got. He expected at least one of them to bend to him, but not one spoke, not one pleaded, and it was driving Jame mad.

That was the plan at least, Clarice thought to herself, to get Jame so furious he would do what he did last time. He was going to lose control, and when he did he would make a mistake that would ensure their escape. Another wave of water hit them, their feet submerged now in murky water.

"You aren't going to get out of this Clarice" Jame said "And they aren't either. You know what I'm going to do next? I'm going to close this well. That water was ice cold wasn't it? Hypothermia should set in once the darkness cools it even more. You hear me Clary? You are going to kill these girls if you don't speak to me."

Clarice looked at the two girls who were shivering but trying to hold back from crying. Crying was something Clarice had told them they should never do, and they were desperately trying to hold it together. She knew what Jame said was true, and wondered how much more these frail girls could take. It was Jessica who nodded no to Clarice, to not give in to him.

That made the insides of Clarice turn to stone and she simply looked up at Jame with her steel blue eyes and simply said "No."

"Then you really are going to die in here" his dead voice said as he moved to get the board that would cover up the pit.

"Come close to me girls" Clarice said quietly as they sloshed over to her "Hold on to me tight and close your eyes."

"Last chance" Jame said.

Clarice stared up at him, her eyes defiant till the end.

She could see the rage boiling in his eyes, his fury taking control.

_ "That's it"_ Clarice thought _"Lose it, lose that calm control."_

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WHORE!" Jame screamed at the top of his lungs "NOTHING BUT A WHITE TRASH WHORE! AND YOU ARE GOING TO DIE LIKE ONE!"

The crashing above her sounded her release as the light above the pit began to sway.

"Come on" Clarice whispered.

She heard Jame scream some more, the pieces of woods shattering above her as Jame tore through whatever he saw. The light swayed more, almost ready to topple over.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Jame finally screamed as he slammed the door. This was the moment, this was what Clarice had been building up to as the light creaked and groaned, ready to give.

And then...nothing.

The light didn't fall, but simply just stopped swaying, it's release unheard of as it stilled gently. Clarice felt her heart drop into her stomach and her hands instinctively pulled the girls tighter to her.

They were trapped, and Clarice was all out of moves in the game.

* * *

"Last house" Will said quietly as the pulled up, the night coming fast as the lights of the car dimmed. Hannibal felt his heart start to quicken, his eyes menacing as he stared at the house that was covered in brush and tall grass.

"If we do this" Will said "Do you think we can take him?"

"He's strong Will" Hannibal said "But not strong enough."

Will suddenly saw it, the killer instinct Hannibal possessed within him. He looked at that house like a lion looks at it's prey in the dead of night, crouching, staring, waiting for the opportune moment to strike...

"Dr. Lecter..." Will said quietly.

But then, when Hannibal looked over at Will, he saw the murder vanish from his eyes, his composure kept, his eyes expecting whatever came from Will next. It made Will feel uneasy all of a sudden, but he knew he had to go to the house first, and then deal with the doctor later.

"Ready?" Hannibal said quietly.

"Ready" he said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lambs

Clarice stood shivering along with the girls, her body temperature dropping rapidly as she tried to give all her warmth to Jessica and Sage. They stood in the middle of the pit, knowing that if they sat they would just get colder.

"What happens now?" Jessica said looking up to Clarice.

"I'm thinking" Clarice said " You still believe I'll get us out of here?"

"Yes" Sage said quietly.

"Yes" Jessica said.

Blind faith. That's what was going on here. The knowing that there was no way to get out, and their only hope was latched on tight to Clarice. If she didn't get them out, they were dead. Clarice tried to go over to the stone wall, tried to see if there was some way to climb out. The stones were slick as her hands tried to hoist on, and she slipped several times. Exhausted she sloshed over to the girls and took a few breaths to steady herself.

Then she heard it. The shots of gunfire above her.

Clarice quickly looked up and heard rapid moving above her, hearing the footsteps and the cry of Will for her name.

"I'M HERE!" Clarice shrieked as the girls came close to her "WILL! WE ARE DOWN HERE!"

But she wasn't heard as the movements because sparse and suddenly she didn't hear anything anymore.

"Oh god" Clarice whispered "Will..."

The sounding of the door opening almost stopped Clarice's heart and then the soft sound of "Clarice" came from above.

"Hannibal" Clarice called out and she saw his head move over the edge above her.

"Are you alright?" Hannibal asked.

"We need to get out" Clarice said "I can't keep them warm for much longer."

"Let me get the rope" Hannibal said and quickly disappeared.

Clarice could feel her heart stabilizing, knowing they were saved. A rope was strung up over a pulley and dropped down for Clarice to catch.

"Let the girls go first" Clarice said tying the rope firmly around Jessica and Sage.

"Ready?" Hannibal called out.

"Tell him you are ready" Clarice said smiling at the two.

"Ready!" Jessica called out as the rope began pulling upwards. Clarice felt ecstasy roll through her as she saw the girls hoisted to safety, knowing Hannibal would protect them.

"I am going to lead the girls upstairs to Will" Hannibal called out as the girls poked their heads over the pit.

"Where's Jame?" Clarice asked.

"He disappeared out back" Hannibal said reassuringly "The FBI is on their way."

"Just keep them safe" Clarice said.

"I promise" Hannibal said and lead the girls upstairs. Clarice waited patiently, hearing Will's voice calmly speak to Hannibal and the moving of feet above her.

Then Hannibal returned, his eyes making sure Clarice was still where he left her.

"Are you ready Ms. Starling?" Hannibal said lowering the rope.

"More than you can imagine" Clarice said grabbing the rope and looping it around her as she held on tight. She heard Hannibal's grunts as he lifted her up, the light above her coming closer the more she ascended upwards.

And then finally, Hannibal came into view, his eyes intense as the rope was firmly in his hands. But there was someone behind Hannibal, and Clarice screamed out before the piece of wood went flying into Hannibal's skull.

Clarice felt the rope slip and her body start to fall, her hands desperately reaching out and grabbing the side of the pit before the rope went hurdling down to the bottom. Her arms struggled to pull up, the pounds of struggling above her as she heard Hannibal's muffled cry for her.

She clawed her way up, her arm firmly over the edge of the pit as she pulled up to see Jame and Hannibal struggling on the ground, Jame's hand reaching out desperately for the gun that lay stranded on the floor while he kept a knife firmly near Hannibal's throat as Hannibal held the blade in his hands. Hannibal saw Clarice climb out of the pit, and for a moment his guard was down, the relief washing over him like water before a punch knocked him back.

"Hannibal!" Clarice screamed as she scrambled down onto the safety of the floor before hurrying over and grabbing the gun.

"Get off of him!" Clarice shrieked at Jame. Hannibal maneuvered out of Jame's grasp a slit of the knife grazing his cheek before he came beside Clarice, her arm and gun directly pointed at Jame's chest.

"It always had to be you Clary" Jame said with desperation "Always."

"Clarice do not listen to him" Hannibal said "Let's take him upstairs and make sure he never hurts another person again."

"I am making sure" Clarice said as tears came to her eyes "I'm going to make sure he never sees the light of day again, just like he told me down there. I'm going to make sure he knows what it's like to beg for your life."

"Go ahead then Clary" Jame said "Take me in. I'll be in luxury while you'll still be nothing but a cheap whore in-"

"STOP CALLING ME CLARY!" Clarice screamed as tears went down her eyes "You are not my father! You killed him remember!"

Jame stopped and looked at Clarice, seeing her as she was for the first time, a woman, a fire walking woman who had come out of hell without a scratch.

"And now I'm going to end this" Clarice said.

"Put it down Clarice" Hannibal said "Do not let him make you into the monster he is" as his hand reached over to hers on the gun, lowering it down.

Clarice felt her arm weaken, her body shaking as her eyes remained on Jame. Then Jame whipped the knife in his hand and threw it at Hannibal.

"NO!" Clarice screamed out as she poured gunfire into Jame, his body dropping like lead. The knife had missed Hannibal though, merely cutting through his arm as Clarice whipped around ready to catch him.

"I'm alright" he said catching Clarice in his arms "I'm alright Clarice."

Clarice started to cry, holding on to Hannibal tightly as she sobbed into his chest "Is he dead?" she said.

"Yes" Hannibal said holding her "Jame Gumb can harm no one else."

"Then it's over" Clarice sighed "It's over."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Grace

The weeks that followed seemed to blur by in a haze as Clarice sat in her bedroom fixing her hair for the benefit tonight for Jessica and Sage. Clarice hadn't been charged with the murder of Jame, her actions defined as self defense along with the testimony of Dr. Lecter of what happened down in the basement. Jessica and Sage had been given good homes, with foster parents Clarice herself wished she had after the ordeal. But they still needed help, which was why this benefit tonight was for their college tuition and for everything they would ever need to get by. Clarice had for filled her promise, and she got regular phone calls from the girls, letting her know how they were and things they were doing lately.

Clarice had graduated into the FBI as well, her help on Jame Gumb's case leading her up to become a real FBI agent. Will had been there for her graduation, along with Jack Crawford who offered her a job that she gladly took. All was going well, and Clarice found herself content with everything that had happened.

Except Clarice still wasn't sleeping.

It wasn't nightmares that kept her up, but dreams of things she knew could never happen. She dreamnt of Hannibal, of things she thought she felt but knew she couldn't. She had not heard from him in three weeks, the last time they spoke being only a simply check up to make sure she was alright, and then...nothing.

In some way, Clarice felt abandoned, having the good doctor at her side in the past and now simply being alone and on her own. It felt strange to be close to someone you barely knew, but still Clarice could not let her mind wander on something else rather than the case in front of her.

Clarice pulled her hair up in a beautiful up-do, something she was proud for learning at a young age, and slipped into a long red dress that hugged her curves just right. A string of pearls laced around her neck, the only thing her mother had left behind for her, which made Clarice look elegant in her own way.

She looked into the mirror and thought that maybe she shouldn't attend tonight, rather just donate the savings she had and leave it at that.

"What do you think boy?" Clarice said looking over at Barney who looked her up and down. He gave an approving bark as Clarice twirled back around, her loose skirt trailing behind her as the sweetheart bust made her feel exposed, like she was showing off too much skin.

"Well here goes nothing" Clarice said hearing the car pull up to her house.

Will got out of the car as Alana Bloom checked her purse one more time and straightened out her elegant black dress before looking out of the window towards Will.

"How has she been?" she asked Will quietly.

"Happy to say the least" Will said "But I think sometimes she's just putting on a show, like something is bothering her but she can't talk to anyone about it."

"What about her going to see Hannibal?" Alana asked.

"They haven't spoken" Will said shaking his head as his hand fidgetly straighten his bow tie "And every time I mention Clarice he goes silent."

"Do you think they had something going on?" Alana asked not wanting to sound gossipy.

"I don't know" Will said "I don't think so. Maybe they got close."

Clarice walked out of the house, her long red dress flowing behind her as curled strands of brown bounced around her face. She looked lovely in the night, her cream white skin blushing pink as she looked over at Will.

"I'm not over dressed am I?" Clarice said looking over and smiling at Alana.

"Not at all" Alana said "That's a beautiful dress."

"Thank you" Clarice said.

She walked over to the car and accepted Will's hand as he helped her into the backseat.

"So who's going tonight?" Clarice said as Will strapped into the driver's seat.

"Lot's of town officials, some big FBI people that admired how fast you took on the case" Alana said "Jack will be there, and the girls with their families as well."

"That's good" Clarice said smiling to herself.

"Dr. Lecter is coming too" Will said simply.

"I'd be surprised if he didn't" Clarice tried to say nonchalantly.

"Are Jessica and Sage excited?" Alana said changing the subject.

"It's all they talked about on the phone" Clarice said laughing "They got new dresses to wear, and they really like their foster parents."

"Good" Will said smiling.

Clarice shared the satisfaction that they had saved the two girls with Will, happy to acknowledge that they had done something right around all these gruesome and horrible things. The car rode on through the night until they came to city hall where the benefit was being held. Newspapers and journalist crowded the area to get inside as Will escorted Alana and Clarice to the front, their names on the list as they walked in together.

Clarice was surrounded by people, the happy chattering around her as people waved and congratulated Clarice along the way. She could hear soft music playing in the background as people sat around with drinks in hand, discussing politics or local news. At least Clarice didn't feel over dressed anymore, with all the men in fine suits and women decked out in lavish dresses.

Suddenly a squeal was heard behind her and Clarice turned to see Jessica and Sage running towards her. Clarice caught and hugged them both tight, admiring the fine dresses they had been put in with their eyes bright looking up at her. They showed no signs of fear, no stress, nothing that had haunted Clarice when she was younger.

"How have you lovely ladies been?" Clarice asked as she bent down towards them. People snapped pictures of them, but Clarice didn't mind. Her girls were safe, that's all that mattered.

"We are alright!" Sage said politely.

"There are so many people here!" Jessica said "Kelly said this was the biggest benefit they've had here!"

Kelly, Jessica's foster mother, was a sweet secretary for the mayor's office who had volunteered to take Jessica and Sage under her wing, being a foster child herself back in the day.

"What lovely dresses you two have on" Clarice said feeling the soft fabric of Sage's skirt.

"Dr. Lecter got them for us!" Jessica said "He brought them over to the house last week to make sure they fit!"

"He did?" Clarice said amazed that the doctor had taken the time for the two girls. Jessica and Sage chatted on while Clarice stood up and looked around the crowd. She couldn't spot the doctor anywhere, his face unknown to her as she tried desperately to find him but to no avail.

Kelly came over and collected the girls, exchanging happy words with Clarice and promising to call later in the week to see how the girls were. Clarice walked off, seeing Jack Crawford standing in a group with Will as they talked on about something.

"Ah Clarice, Dr. Lecter was just wondering where you had gone off to" Jack said turning towards her, moving so that Hannibal stood right in front of Clarice. Clarice held her breathe for a moment, taking Hannibal in as he stood staring at her with those intense eyes. He looked incredibly handsome in his suit and bow tie, his sandy hair swept back along his head like a classy gentleman. She gravitated towards the group, simply nodding her head to questions and smiling when she felt the need.

Hannibal watched her carefully, composing himself to keep his distance from Clarice until she felt the need to be closer to him. He had avoided her these last few weeks on principle, knowing he himself had grown to close to her and feared that their relationship might be stained with the killing of Jame Gumb.

Still, he longed for her. His thoughts at night solely on her and her alone. He felt himself slipping from his own being, slipping from what he thought he knew and what he was. But she had plagued his mind, plagued his instinct. She was still interesting to him, even after her tormenter was finally gone. The world was more interesting with her in it.

Clarice felt herself move closer to Hannibal, the conversation deep as no one paid any attention to where her body moved. She just needed to be close to him, to know that she could still stand near him without feeling rejected. The connection between them, she realized, was not just something that had been forged in a traumatic event, but had been there since the moment she had laid eyes on him.

Hannibal felt his body tense as she stood next to him, his eyes secretly looking at all the skin she was showing off tonight, the beautiful hue of red flushing her skin so brilliantly it made Hannibal's body stir with want. Her beauty and grace were his poisen.

"How have you been?" Clarice said finally, breaking the silence between them.

"Very well thank you" Hannibal said calmly "And yourself?"

"I haven't been sleeping" Clarice said quietly "I've been thinking a lot.."

"About?" Hannibal said softly, wanting to hear her thoughts, needing to feel into her mind.

"You" Clarice said nearly whispering.

Hannibal felt something click in his mind then, the fury and want taking hold all together, needing her close to him, needing to feel her hands around him. His facade was breaking, and in a panic he did the one thing he knew he shouldn't do.

"Shall we dance?" he asked.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Serenade

Clarice felt her arm steady against Hannibal as they moved across the dance floor, her mind mesmerized by him, all the luxury and sophisticated things surrounding her as she slowly moved her body alongside his. She couldn't take her eyes off him, the steady way he moved, filled with assurance and poise, always calm and collected no matter the situation.

"You look lovely tonight" Hannibal said softly as he twirled her around.

"So do you" Clarice said blushing.

Hannibal smiled and looked away "I had been hoping you would come tonight. These last few weeks I have found myself lost in a haze without your presence."

"I thought you were angry at me" Clarice said looking up at him "About killing him."

"I could never be angry at you Clarice" Hannibal said drawing her in close "Especially when you were only doing what instinct told you to do. You thought my life was in danger, and in that moment you exacted revenge on Jame."

"It wasn't always about revenge" Clarice said "It was about doing what was right."

"You think killing him was the right thing to do?" Hannibal said as they moved their bodies in harmony.

"As bad as it sounds" Clarice said quietly "Yes."

Hannibal smiled again, his face brushing up against her hair, smelling that intoxicating scent she always wore around him. His hand caressed hers as they dance, Clarice's head falling on his shoulder as those big blue eyes stared out contently. Hannibal relished the thought of her always being like this around him, wanted her always to be this close and confide in him her darkest thoughts. It did not matter if he never took a life again, as long as she was his to consume.

"Hannibal" Clarice said looking up at him after a moment "Why did you change my clothes that night you took me home?"

"I told you" he said a little confused "I wanted you to be comfortable."

"You could have just left me alone" Clarice said "Or better yet, you could have done anything to me."

"I would never do anything without your permission" Hannibal said as his lips were inches away from hers, his eyes never leaving hers as they stared at her with unbound lust.

Suddenly the music ended and Clarice felt herself breath heavily as she stepped away from Hannibal, her body vibrating for more, more of his touch and his words that sedated her like a drug. She saw Jack Crawford coming towards the two and quickly excused herself, her body moving fast to the ladies room to collect herself before she confronted anyone else.

Hannibal watched her go and giving a quick look around followed closely, his body moving like a snake through water to get to Clarice. She had seeded something deep within his body, something that stirred and thrashed every time she got near him, and it was taking everything in him to hold it back. But just then, holding her, smelling her, hearing the words come out of his mouth that he openly wanted her...well it was only a matter of time before it became too much.

Clarice made it to the hallway were scarcely anyone was present when she felt Hannibal's grip on her wrist, twirling her around and leading her down the hallway into an empty room. Her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute as Hannibal quietly pulled her in and shut the door, making sure to lock it in case some one decided to snoop on them. Then Hannibal turned, facing Clarice as she backed into a desk, her face flushed as her body quivered, scared to want what Hannibal was about to give.

Slowly he came and brushed the back of his hand against her face his body leaning into hers as her legs parted to let him in.

"I can't stop this Clarice" Hannibal whispered as his hands dug into her hair "I can't hold back any longer, for fear I will do something bad if I do. I want you Clarice, body and soul. I want you to be mine."

Clarice couldn't answer him but felt her lips move towards him, her hands gently going up to his neck, cradling herself into him. She wanted him as well, the feelings she had buried deep inside being let loose like the leviathan in the sea. Hannibal pushed himself closer to her, his hands holding on to her hips as he lifted her with ease onto the desk.

"Just say no and I will stop all of this" Hannibal said staring at her with those beautiful intense eyes of his.

"I can't" Clarice said shaking "I can't say no."

"Then say yes" Hannibal said drawing his face towards hers.

"Yes" she whispered and softly kissed him.

That was when the full snapping inside of Hannibal happened, his tree of composure toppling over as his inner demon let loose, taking Clarice with all his might. He grabbed her head hard, his lips crashing into hers as her pushed her against the desk, his hands trailing up and down her body as she held on to him for balance, her moans hushed by his lips as he touched her most sensitive parts. Quickly he pulled her dress up her thighs, feeling her soft exposed skin as his hardness pushed against her heat.

"We can't do this here" Clarice finally gasped.

"Then we will go" Hannibal said savagely "I need you. Now."

Quickly he pulled her dress down, setting her lightly on the floor before grabbing her hand and taking her out of the room. They walked away from the crowd, their footsteps heard through the hallways until they came upon an exit door. The cool night air soaked them both as they descended into the night, but Clarice wasn't concentrating on the night air, or the taxi cab they were getting in. She was focused on the fact that she had just violently made out with Hannibal Lecter, and was going to bed him soon if they kept up their pace.

His tone had shifted, he remained composed in front of the taxi driver, but Clarice could see the lust burning in his eyes when he looked over at her. She knew the moment that they reached his home, she was going to get it. The thought thrilled her, sending a shiver up her spine as her legs rubbed together to stop the fire that burned down below, wanting him inside of her now rather than later.

Hannibal saw Clarice moving with want and gently placed his hand on her thigh, keeping her still as her breathing started to even out.

The cab pulled up to Hannibal's house and he quickly paid the man before dragging Clarice out of the taxi and into his house. He shut the door hard and spun Clarice around, pinning her against the wood of the door as his skilled hands trailed up the skirt of her dress. Clarice let out a cry, feeling his hands work on parts of her that had been untouched for so long.

She felt herself coming to a tipping point before Hannibal pulled away, kissing down her throat and lifting her up in his arms, his toned body taking her upstairs quickly, shutting the office door with a slam.

"Hannibal I-" Clarice started as he set her down.

"Shhh" Hannibal said kissing her lips "No words, not now. Only this."

Slowly and softly he undid the back of her dress, letting it fall around her beautifully, her almost naked body in front of him as she stood flushed. Hannibal could see the tiny scars from her abuse, the way her body quivered each time his eyes trailed over it.

"Let your hair down" Hannibal said softly.

Clarice felt her arm move upwards and undo the pins that surrounded her hair, letting her brown curls fall all around her as she stared up at Hannibal with want.

Hannibal hissed at how beautiful she looked and felt ashamed that he had not done this sooner. Bedding her was going to be the greatest accomplishment he could achieve, and he wanted to give her everything she had given him.

Slowly he came to her and Clarice kissed him gently, wanting this moment to last, wanting to let her everything she had hidden deep inside of her to come out. But Hannibal could not hold back anymore, his kisses became hard with want, his hands gripping at her body tight as he pushed and pulled her along the room, Clarice moaning with ecstasy before they crashed on the office couch.

Clarice undid his shirt, feeling that hidden muscle he kept underneath all his fine clothes. Hannibal shuddered at her touch, the feeling seeming almost unreal, his fantasy playing out before him.

He could feel his stiffness getting harder as she laid out before him, her eyes telling him she needed this, wanted this from him.

And Hannibal was ready to oblige.

Quickly he took his suit jacket off, his torn shirt open from Clarice's hurried response. Clarice felt her legs run around his, taking his pants off slowly. Clarice looked at him for a final time, her breath in hushed whispers as Hannibal grabbed her thighs and spread them out slowly.

"Tell me again" Hannibal said as he moved on top of her "Is this what you want?"

"Yes" Clarice said breathless.

Then in one motion, Hannibal moved inside of her, his breath sucking in as he felt the pleasure of heaven surround him. Clarice grabbed on to him, the full feeling inside of her warm and hot. He began moving in and out of her, his hands gripping at her thighs and breasts tight. Clarice let out wild moans, loving the feeling he put all around her, wanting him to go harder and harder inside of her.

Hannibal was pumping into her now, his breaths quick as he whipped her around, loving the curve of her back as he took her with everything in him. Clarice held on tight, knowing she was about to tip over if he kept it up, but like the tormenter he was he moved her again just as she was about to finish. He pulled Clarice on top of him, her body moving savagely as she took what he was giving. Then Hannibal moved up, his body pressed against hers as he dove deep inside of her, making Clarice make sounds she didn't even realize, her blue eyes wide as her hands dug deep into his back. Hannibal just needed a taste, just a nibble of her skin as his mouth sealed over her collar bone, his teeth scraping against her skin as she cried out in ecstasy, her body at the tipping point as he gave her hard thrusts, sending her over board along with him.

When it was over, Hannibal saw Clarice's eyes close as a satisfied grin escaped her lips, his own smile mimicking hers. He watched her fall asleep, and carried her into his bedroom, his body laying naked next to hers just as it should from here on out.

Clarice was his, and now he would do anything to keep her as such.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Longing

Clarice awoke from the soundest sleep she had been in since the beginning of all this. Her brown hair was tangled, and Hannibal's bed sheets felt so luxurious against her skin. She looked up quickly to see if he was beside her, but the other side of the bed was made up, the covers tucked in under the pillow so neatly.

"He must be up already" Clarice said to herself as she got up steadily. She realized she was naked, and she wasn't about to go downstairs in the red dress she had been wearing last night. Carefully she moved to the dresser drawers, seeing the neat stacks of socks, shirts, and pants all arranged perfectly. It made Clarice feel like Hannibal would be horrified if he ever saw her dresser drawers. She picked out a worn looking shirt from the back and slipped it on over her body, finding her panties alongside the bed as she crept out of the bedroom and into the office.

She saw him sitting down at his desk, his skilled fingers looking over some paperwork as she moved above him, smiling to herself at how peaceful he looked. He didn't dress up this morning, wearing only a simply white shirt with the sleeves rolled up along his masculine forearms.

"Good morning Clarice" Hannibal said without looking up.

"Good morning yourself" Clarice said leaning over the balcony. Hannibal looked up at her expectantly and upon seeing her in his shirt smiled.

"I see you have made yourself comfortable" Hannibal said as Clarice moved towards the ladder.

"Well" Clarice said stepping down "I wasn't about to get back into that dress. You might want another round with me if I did that."

Hannibal stood up, smiling at how coy she was and the way the shirt skidded up her legs every time she descended down the ladder.

"Don't you have patients today?" Clarice asked.

"Not for another two hours" Hannibal said.

"Must be nice, working from home" Clarice said as she floated towards him.

"I've made us some breakfast if you would care to join me?" Hannibal said, watching Clarice as she moved towards him.

"Breakfast?" Clarice said looking towards the dining room "So this isn't just going to be a one night stand."

Hannibal seemed taken aback for a minute "Is that what you thought this was?"

"No" Clarice said shaking her head "But it's what I'm used to."

"Well I can assure you" Hannibal said getting close to her, wanting to wrap his arms around her almost naked body again "I could never think of just having you only once."

"Is that an invitation to stay?" Clarice said smiling, her hands touching his chest lightly as she looked up at him.

"Possibly" Hannibal said smiling as panic shot through him "Though I do think it's a bit early for that."

"I was just joking Hannibal" Clarice said kissing him on the cheek "Let's eat."

Hannibal followed her by the hand to the dining room, the breakfast laid out perfectly for both of them as Clarice sat down with hungry eyes. Hannibal enjoyed once more watching Clarice eat his food, watching her relish in the various amounts of tastes that she could indulge in.

"I wish I could cook as good as you" Clarice said after a sip of orange juice "I'm so bad I feel like I could burn water."

"I'm sure after a few lessons from me" Hannibal said "You would become quite the master chef."

"That would take a miracle" Clarice joked.

"After breakfast I can escort you home" Hannibal said "I know you need to feed lord Barney and clean up after an eventful night."

"Will I see you again then?" Clarice said feeling him pull away from her.

"Later tonight, yes" Hannibal said giving her a reassuring smile.

"I understand" Clarice said "You have patients to see."

They finished breakfast, Clarice cleaning up after both of them much to Hannibal's protests, but she wasn't going to have any of that. It was becoming a habit for Clarice to do the dishes, something she enjoyed because it made her feel useful to a man who could do everything on his own. After the dishes were set aside and cleaned Clarice moved around the house to the upstairs to collect her things. For some reason, she didn't want to leave him just yet, she wished she could stay and see Hannibal's world through her eyes.

She went into the bedroom, her fingers running through her hair to get it at least somewhat untangle when she heard Hannibal's footsteps behind her. She turned to see him standing in the doorway, his eyes trailing over her once more. She could feel her heart quicken as he moved towards her, taking her face softly in his hands as he kissed her tenderly.

"I don't want you to go" he whispered suddenly.

"I don't want to either" Clarice said looking up at him.

Hannibal felt her arms wrap around him and he moved his own up and down her spine, feeling the bones beneath his touch as she arched into him. He could keep her here, he could keep his secrets kept, so far she had not asked one question about anything in his house. But Hannibal knew that Clarice was a bird that was not to be kept in a cage, but rather one that would come if you simply left your window open for it.

"Hannibal what are we going to do?" Clarice said into his shoulder "I can't help feeling the things I do. I can't help wanting you and feeling lost when I'm not with you."

"Then we will simply find a way" Hannibal said softly into her hair "Nothing can keep us apart if we simply do not let it."

"But what about work?" Clarice said looking up at him "What happens when I'm on a case with Will and you are brought in? What happens if I get into some kind of danger?"

"Then I will be there" Hannibal said looking deep into her eyes "I will always be there Clarice, I'll watch out for you like you watched out for me down in the pit. I will keep you safe."

"And I'll keep you" Clarice said with a smile.

"People will say we're in love" Hannibal joked as he smiled down at her.

Clarice felt her heart leap at the word and looked away suddenly, her face flushed. Hannibal saw her reaction and for a moment felt fear. Could his Clarice, his beauty of poison that he took with ease, be in love with a beast such as him?

Clarice looked up at him and he saw it, his heart melting from admiration, confusion, and complete wonderment. He felt his hands grip her tighter, looking into those eyes as they stared at him with complete adoration.

"Hannibal" Clarice whispered "You are hurting me."

Hannibal suddenly let go and shook himself startled by how much he had lost control.

"Hannibal?" Clarice said coming over to him and holding him close "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer her, but simply looked at her again, seeing that love deep within her eyes. He felt himself grip her tightly, pushing her against him as his lips crashed over hers. Clarice took him in her arms, feeling the savageness roll through him as he scooped her up and tackled her on the bed, his hands working up along her body, feeling the softness of her skin as he pulled down her panties and felt what he knew was all his now.

Clarice gasped, her body giving into him so quickly, her moans escaping her as he started kissing down her neck and her torso, never stopping until she was right at the breaking point. She felt him unzip his pants and in one moment he took her hard, his fullness filling her up once more. Clarice cried out, her hands going into his perfect sandy hair as his eyes bore down into her. Hannibal was claiming what was his, claiming her body and soul and heart.

Clarice felt him move fast on top of her, her moans and gasps escaping around the room as she held on tightly. She could get used to this kind of love making, the savage full need that he gave her whenever he pleased.

Clarice cried out as she finished, her body humming from climax as Hannibal rode along with her, his own body giving in as he collapsed on top of her. Clarice wrapped her legs around him, wanting to keep him inside of her for just a few more moments before she released him. Hannibal pulled up just then, looking down at her as his hands caressed her face and ran through her hair.

"Stay" he said softly.

"With you?" Clarice said smiling.

"With me" Hannibal said gently smiling "We will go get some of your things. Bring Barney as well. I can't sleep another night without you. I won't."

"Alright" Clarice said kissing him as he moved out of her.

Clarice felt exhilaration move through her body as she changed into some pants Hannibal loaned her. She knew they may be moving too fast, but the least Clarice could do was stay with him for the weekend. Hannibal watched her dress, dealing with his own torments, knowing that keep Clarice here was a mistake, but he knew he would become dangerous if she left his side right now. He needed her, like an addict to a drug. He would just have to be more careful.

Clarice finished cleaning up and wrapped her hair back in a messy ponytail, her gentle smile towards him making Hannibal feel like more of a man than a monster since...well he couldn't even really remember.

They moved towards the door that led downstairs when Clarice suddenly turned to him and kissed him longingly on the mouth.

"I'm glad you want me to stay" Clarice said softly.

"I'm glad you agreed to" he said smiling.

Clarice opened the door when suddenly she stood in front of a very handsome man, his eyes surprised at her presence and humorously looked up at Hannibal with both eyebrows raised high.

"So this is your little secret eh Doctor?" he said to Hannibal.

"Hello Mason" Hannibal said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Virtue

"Forgive me for intruding" Mason Verger said trying to step into the office "But I do have an appointment with Dr. Lecter" he said staring at Clarice with a dark intent "And you are?"

Clarice gave him a tight smile "Leaving" she said.

Hannibal smiled to himself as Clarice turned around and gave him a expectant look.

"I'll get a cab" Clarice said "But I'll call you later?"

"I look forward to it" Hannibal said smiling but inside wanting to stab Mason Verger in the face for intruding on his office and Clarice.

Quickly, Clarice whipped around Mason and walked down the stairs while Mason's eyes trailed and followed her all the way out the door.

"She's attractive" Mason said finally as Clarice left "But a little young for you don't you think?"

"Would you like to come in Mason?" Hannibal said giving him a dark look "It is after all time for your appointment."

Mason stepped leisurely into the room, his ensemble today made from Italian satin with gold buttons trailing up his firm chest. He pushed back his golden hair and closed his brown eyes before inhaling deeply.

"Your office reeks of her" Mason said giving Hannibal a wicked smile "What kind of perfume does she wear? I can't recognize it for the life of me."

"Have a seat Mason" Hannibal said walking in front of him as he tried to keep himself cool and composed. Anything he gave Mason, even the slightest hint of who or what Clarice was to him, would surely send Mason on a humorous pursuit for Clarice.

"You don't like talking about her" Mason said laughing "Though I don't blame you. She's pretty, and I can tell the relationship between you two isn't something that would be frowned upon. You just want to keep her all to yourself. It intrigues me doctor..."

"What have you been up to lately?" Hannibal said sitting down. Mason joined him, sitting opposite on the couch where Hannibal had taken Clarice for the first time.

"Why should I tell you?" Mason said "You are already slipping from me."

"I assure you I am fully here" Hannibal lied.

"Well my father came to the house finally" Mason said checking out his fingernails "He is quite a boorish man, always asking me when I'm finally going to fuck some rich girl with the right connections and give him grandchildren. Ha! Can you imagine? Me with children? And some whore of a trophy on my shoulder?"

"It sounds like an ordinary life" Hannibal said "Why does it seem so outrageous to you?"

"Because of who I am" Mason said with a toothy grin "I fuck women for the pleasure of seeing how disappointed they are when I tell them to leave the house. I get off on the things I do to Margot and the tears of children. Though I do think it would be funny to see how much suffering I could put on a family of my own."

"You tell me you like the pain and suffering of others" Hannibal said "Could you be a sadist?"

"Could be?" Mason said smiling "I guess I could. But you are the doctor, what do you think?"

"I think you enjoy hurting others" Hannibal said "So much that you are willing to throw away an empire your father has made for you."

"What does my father have to do with anything?" Mason said sneering.

"Everything" Hannibal said twisting the knife he had driven into Mason "You have never talked highly of him. Could it be he did something to you? Something that now you inflict upon others?"

"My father is none of your damn business" Mason said gritting teeth "I'm done with that subject. I want to talk about something fun."

"Alright" Hannibal said backing off, pleased he had infuriated Mason.

"I want to talk about her" Mason said smiling now.

"I don't think that would be wise" Hannibal said, his eyes cooly glaring at Mason.

"It's my hour doctor" Mason said leaning back "And I want to talk about that woman."

"I'm afraid I can't" Hannibal said "Patient confidentiality prohibits me."

"So she's a patient?" Mason said "And you just happen to be sleeping with her? How very modern doctor."

"Please" Hannibal said "If we could continue on our conversation about your life."

"My life is nothing but boring" Mason said sighing as his eyes rolled "Although I think I have found something of interest."

"And that would be?" Hannibal said trying to stop himself from taking his pen and stabbing it through Mason's throat.

"That girl" Mason said "She interests me just like she interests you. A certain aura around her if you would say."

"I can honestly say Mason" Hannibal said with a slight smile "She might be too much for you to handle."

"We will see about that" Mason said with another evil grin "But for now I'll let her be, scope out my prey before I take charge."

"Funny you should call her prey" Hannibal said quietly "When she herself is nothing but."

The hour passed by with Mason talking non stop about how much he enjoyed doing insufferable things to others and listed off what he had done through the week like he was confessing to a priest for all his sins. Hannibal listened, but his mind kept wandering, wondering what he was to do with Mason, knowing he was a threat to people. Funny he should worry about innocents, when he did not think twice about taking them for himself. But all that seemed mundane now compared to what the world was like without Clarice Starling dropping into his life like blood in water.

Mason left after his hour, promising more threats upon finding out who Clarice was with Hannibal taking it in stride. He knew if Mason even came close to what was Hannibal's that he himself would gladly rip open Mason limb to limb, exposing him as the monster he truly was. Mason had too many enemies, and Hannibal wouldn't be considered a suspect if he reported Mason growing violent to the authorities.

Hannibal sat down at his desk, his fingers working overtime on a pen that twisted and moved around his fingers like clockwork, his thinking stained. What was he to do about Clarice?

He could not go on like this, thinking he should distance himself from her and then doing the complete opposite. He was careful, always careful, and now he was being reckless. And now Clarice felt love, or some sort of admiration for him. What would she think if she ever found out his secrets? The way he worked when he was out of Will Graham's mind and outside of his office? Would her virtue see past what he had done, and what he could be? Would she still love him?

_"No"_ he thought to himself as a sad smile crossed his face _"Nobody can love a monster."_

But he could always hope.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Possession

Clarice walked slowly down the edge of the creek, the wet stones beneath her feet as she held tightly on to a FBI agent as they helped her down where Jack Crawford and Will Graham stood, the bleached white body of a girl laying naked along the rocks as the stream washed against her.

The air was cool this morning, the summer rain going fast to welcome in a chilled breeze to the cloudy steadied herself and thanked the agent, who slowly backed out to the top of the bridge where the rest of the team waited, taking pictures and pulling what evidence was left after the summer rain. Clarice could see Will standing there, his eyes focused on the girl, but Clarice could tell he wasn't with them.

Slowly she walked up, nodding to Jack until she stood beside Will, her gaze focused on what he was looking at. The girl was spread eagle against the rocks, her skin as white as snow, while her eyes had a halo of white around the dark color. A leather collar was clasped around her neck and Clarice could see rope burns around the wrists and ankles. Seven stab wounds were placed around the belly and chest as far as Clarice could tell, and the girl had been mutilated severely in the lower torso.

"What do you see?" Clarice said finally.

"Something I wish I hadn't" Will said quietly "He did this to show off, pure pride in what he could do to someone."

Clarice bent lower and took a good look at the stab wounds, her stomach trying to hold it together in front of her companion. The exit wounds were different on each intrusion, which could mean only one thing.

"Will" Clarice said "Some of these wounds are old."

"What?" Will said bending to take a closer look.

"See?" Clarice pointed to a wound that had crusted old blood around the entrance "This is at least a day or two older than the rest. And even the ones near the chest are at least three days old. He wanted her to suffer."

"He took his time" Will said "He enjoyed it."

"That could be what he used the collar on her for" Clarice said getting up "He could have kept her somewhere, did this to her, and then finished it here at the scene. The water would have swept away any evidence of him."

"It also kept her clean" Will said looking around "You almost see no blood around her body."

"A symbol of purity" Clarice said "Sacrifice even."

"I wouldn't go that far" Will said "But he did want her to be something."

"What about the collar?" Clarice said "Obviously it's a sign of possession."

"But not the kind we are thinking of" Will said shaking his head "They want us to see what they posses, what drives them to do these things."

"And what drove them to her" Clarice said stepping back to Will.

Will nodded his head, liking the way Clarice kept his head clear. He was on the verge of breaking lately, time being lost at a substantial rate, but have Clarice here, hearing her solid voice no matter what he imagine the killer was thinking, kept him grounded in a comforting way.

"Who was she?" Clarice said turning to Jack.

"Victim's name is Mary Furoq" Jack said "She's a student and was reported missing exactly one week ago."

"Did she have a boyfriend?" Clarice said looking her up and down.

Jack seemed a bit confused along with Will who stared at her questioningly.

"Her room mate didn't mention one" Jack said "Why do you ask?"

"Because she did something to upset someone" Clarice said "The killer basically ripped out her reproductive organs for the world to see. It's a message, or at least it was. What else did her room mate say?"

"Mary was in the top of her class" Jack said "She didn't sleep around, worked a solid job, she even did some charity work on the side."

"A saint" Will said quietly.

"A saint that was punished" Clarice said "But for what?"

"What are you thinking Clarice?" Will asked.

"I think" Clarice said turning to Will "We need to find out what Mary Furoq was hiding."

Will helped Clarice up the creek bank, their hands intertwined with one another as they steadied themselves against the incline. Jack Crawford still stood down below, talking and telling orders to other agents as they began collecting Mary's body.

"How have you been?" Will said following Clarice over to where her car was parked "I haven't talked to you since the benefit the other day."

"I've been alright" Clarice said smiling at him.

"No more nightmares I guess?" Will asked giving her a strained smile.

"Not as many as I had" Clarice admitted "But there's always that darkness that likes to creep in at the right moment. I guess I'll never really get over it, I just need to learn to deal with it."

"Your a lot braver than I am" Will said softly.

"You are brave" Clarice said nudging him "Just in your own way. It takes a lot to empathize with killers on a daily basis. But you save lives Will, you saved my life."

"I didn't" Will said "Lecter was the one that got you out of the pit."

"But you led him to it" Clarice said wrapping her arm around him "You two make quite the team."

"So do we" Will said letting his own arm slip around her "Your probably one of the few people I consider my friend."

"And I'll always be your friend" Clarice said "No matter what."

Will smiled when suddenly a headache came on, a horrible, eye thumping headache that made his knees buckle below him.

"WILL!" Clarice screamed as she caught him, his dead weight plastering her to the ground. Will couldn't hear much, just the darkness closing in around him as Clarice screamed for help.

Clarice watched Will slip away from her as his body convulsed, her arms desperately trying not to hold him still in case it was a seizure. Her screams for help finally got the attention of the other agents as someone called for 911. Clarice couldn't think straight, her mind going a million miles an hour as solutions to what was causing Will's illness.

The ambulance came a little too late for Clarice as she tried to climb in the back with him, but the paramedics ushered her away as Jack Crawford climbed in, assuring her he would call to let her know what was going on as the EMT's blasted away, the sirens blaring deftly to Clarice as she stood in shock.

Clarice felt her hand reach into her pocket and dial a number, but until she heard his voice did Clarice really register who she called.

"Hannibal Lecter" he said over the phone smoothly.

"Hannibal" Clarice said choked up "It's Clarice. Will's in trouble."

"I'll be right there" he said quietly and hung up the phone, leaving Clarice alone and panicked, so she did the only thing she knew how to do at the moment.

She followed Will.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Huntress

Clarice stood outside the hospital room, her arms tucked in tightly around her as she saw all the wires coming out of Will, his breathing ragged as sweat poured from his head. Nobody had told her anything yet, and she was beginning to worry in the absence of Jack Crawford. Clarice knew Will had been under a lot of stress lately, and she knew what he did wasn't easy, herself having the same sort of gift yet not as developed as Will's. She knew he was suffering, and he had put her first through these last couple of weeks.

A hand suddenly touched the small of her back as Clarice quickly turned to see Hannibal staring down at her with concerned eyes. Clarice let out a sigh of relief and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry" she said "I was caught up in my thoughts."

"It's understandable" Hannibal said quietly as he looked over at Will "How is he?"

"I don't know" Clarice said shaking her head "The doctors won't tell me anything yet."

"Perhaps I will go in and at least see how his vital signs are" Hannibal said "Maybe that will give you some comfort."

"Thank you" Clarice said "They told me I couldn't go in there for some reason."

"I'll be sure to let them know who I am" Hannibal said walking towards the door. He moved steadily in, his hand closing the door quietly as he walked over to Will and inhaled his scent that basked in the air. It was definitely encephalitis.

At least it was treatable, that made Hannibal feel somewhat better, but seeing his friend laying in the hospital bed did not amuse him as much as he would have thought. It was probably the fact that Clarice was on the other side of that glass, her innocent eyes staring straight at Will, her hope wanting to flail against the windows that he would be alright. Hannibal would feel some satisfaction in letting her know he would be okay with treatment, but he wondered if he should be so open with Clarice as he would want.

Hannibal checked the monitors and saw what they were feeding Will through the tube and then slowly made his way out into the hallway with Clarice.

"What did you think?" Clarice said staring up at him with those blue eyes.

"Will is in stable condition" Hannibal said "But I cannot determine what is wrong with him."

"I didn't expect you to" Clarice said smiling "I just wanted to know he was okay."

"He is as good as can be expected" Hannibal said reassuring her.

"Thank you" Clarice said looking away.

"Are you alright?" Hannibal said looking down the hallway to make sure nobody was around that would truly notice their interactions.

"I'm a little shaken" Clarice said letting herself lean into him "But that's normal right?"

"Perfectly" Hannibal said.

Suddenly Jack Crawford whipped around the corner and the two stepped away from each other quickly. No need for Jack to know about them just yet.

"So?" Jack said looking at both of them.

"Will is stabilized" Hannibal said "But he won't recover anytime soon."

"Great" Jack said shaking his head "And I have another body on my hands."

"Let me take the case" Clarice said.

"What?" Jack and Hannibal said together looking at her.

"Let me take on the case" Clarice said looking at them like they had grown two heads "You already had me come in today, why not just let me take over?"

"Starling you were asked to come to keep Will Graham grounded" Jack said shaking his head "And I cannot allow you to put yourself through another case, especially so soon after your ordeal."

"My ordeal?" Clarice said offended "Mr. Crawford we stopped a serial killer and kidnapper of children."

"And you were thrown in the mix" Jack said "You got too close and I don't need you turning into Will after you are finished."

"Pardon my french but this is bullshit" Clarice hissed "I can take it just as much as Will can!"

"Perhaps Jack is right..." Hannibal begun but Clarice shot him a look that even he knew wouldn't be wise to fight.

"Clarice" Jack said sighing "I don't want you to get hurt."

"With all due respect Mr. Crawford, I'll be fine" Clarice said "I'm a big girl after all. I tie my shoes and everything."

"Alright" Jack said knowing he was going to regret this "But as soon as Will is well again I want him working with you."

"Only if he gets well" Clarice said "I won't work with him if he isn't fully recovered."

"Understood" Jack said nodding to both of them as he started to walk away.

"You are very tenacious" Hannibal said slightly smiling "When you want to be."

"Jack Crawford needs to stop treating me like a delicate flower" Clarice said huffing "I can probably shoot more accurately than most of the men at the bureau."

"I do not doubt that" Hannibal said "But you must see from his point of view."

"I don't want to" Clarice said "Because that's not who I am."

"You misunderstand me" Hannibal said looking into her eyes "I know you are not a delicate flower, something that is to be looked at and never touched. You are the lioness, the graceful hunter that will go only when provoked. But Jack sees you as the employment of his guilt. He does not want you to be killed like his trainee, nor does he want you damaged like Will. He wants you just as you are, always."

"I will be fine" Clarice said "I'm not scared of anything anymore. You helped me with that."

"Although I must say" Hannibal said getting close "You will always be the lion with the lamb eyes to me."

Clarice looked up at him and felt that tight flutter in her chest she got every time her eyes matched up with his. She felt her pulse quicken and the air from her lungs go in short breaths as he drew closer to her.

"You have to stop doing this to me" Clarice said giving a nervous smile "I can't concentrate with you doing that."

"I enjoy the way your body reacts when I get close" Hannibal said as his hand reached out "And I enjoy it even more when you body reacts to this" he said brushing a finger against her arm. Clarice involuntarily shuddered and felt her legs want to weaken. Her warmth began heating up, thinking about the night they had shared together and even this morning.

"Do you still want me to stay tonight?" Clarice said, her voice filled with want as Hannibal walked behind her.

Hannibal watched her for a moment as he stood looking at her back, loving the way her face turned just slightly, knowing he was there but not looking right at him.

"Yes" Hannibal said quietly.

"I'll come by after I check out the victim's apartment with agent Katz" Clarice said now looking at him.

"Good" he said "There is also someone I want you to meet tonight. I thought perhaps we could all have dinner."

"That sounds great" Clarice said "But what about Will?"

"I'll have the hospital phone tonight to give us his status" Hannibal said drawing closer to her, just enough so that he could inhale that intoxicating scent of hers.

"I'll see you then" Clarice said leaning up to him. Hannibal felt her lips brush against his cheek and he only longed to return the affection. But Clarice simply smiled and walked away, satisfied enough with his attention. It marveled him that she could give so much, and expect nothing in return. If only he could allow himself to show what he really felt, but then again that might frighten her rather than attract her.

Hannibal gave his orders at the hospital before taking one last look at Will laying in the bed. When it came down to it, everyone would be frightened of Hannibal if he ever showed his true colors.

Even himself.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Lust

Clarice looked around the small dorm room patiently, not wanting to miss a single detail if it meant catching Mary's killer. The walls were painted a boring white, but over the months Mary and her roommate Beth had put up various posters and cork boards over the walls, decorating them as much as two college girls would. Clarice could see Mary's side was much more different than Beth's, her side being colorful and poppy, while Beth was more vintage and retro.

Beth stood with her arms crossed against the wall, her dark hair pulled up while she eyed Clarice's every move.

"Where was Mary supposed to be the night she disappeared?" Clarice said checking out the blankets on top of the bunk.

"She had study hall from four to six" Beth said "That's usually when I have friends over. But she never showed up and I just assumed she had gone out with some people."

"Was it normal for her to go out?" Clarice said turning towards Beth.

"Mary was sociable" Beth said "But it wasn't uncommon for her to not come home at night."

"Where do you think she went?" Clarice asked as Beth sat down in her computer chair, her back stretched out long as she rolled her eyes.

"Who knows" Beth said "I never saw her with a guy. Sometimes I thought she was a lesbian. She'd always come back with weird marks on her neck and wrists. I didn't think much of it until she didn't show up the next morning."

"Did she usually come home early in the morning?" Clarice asked, trying to figure out what kind of person Mary was.

"Usually" Beth said shrugging "She'd walk in, hair a mess, and kick off her shoes before crawling into bed. Sometimes she ranked of smoke and I would tell her to go take a shower."

"Did she have a boyfriend?" Clarice asked.

"One every other week" Beth said slightly smiling.

"Who was her last one?" Clarice said looking over at the photos again.

"Brian Fuller" Beth said rolling her eyes once more "But he moved out to St. Cloud last week."

"Did Mary work anywhere?" Clarice said turning towards the photos.

"No" Beth said shaking her head "But she always had money somehow."

"Did you ever think she might be a prostitute?" Clarice said coming to the edge of a formality.

Beth looked at her for a moment and then spread out with a wicked smile "She could have been" she said "I wouldn't put it past her."

"Why's that?" Clarice asked.

"Because Mary would bang the janitor if he had any interest in her" Beth said with a sneer "She blew half the guys in the next dorm not even a month into going here. Whatever Mary did to deserve dying like that, she probably had it coming to her."

Clarice thanked Beth for her time, knowing the frizzled roommate was only talking out of spite. But it did peek a new perspective into Mary. Clarice herself knew that any girl that slept around was an easy target for just about anyone, but who would target her specifically and then damage her the way he did?

Clarice walked out of the dorm, smelling the sweet night air as she steadily paced towards her car. She saw college kids riding around on bicycles while groups of them smoked in designated areas, the smell of pot drifting over the air as Clarice calmly climbed into the driver's seat of her car. She could remember college, remember toiling over books and studying non-stop until her eyes hurt. And now she was a FBI agent, and she knew that this killer wasn't going to stop anytime soon. He would keep going until someone stopped him.

And Clarice was going to be that someone.

Quickly she turned the ignition and the roar of the vehicle sounded through the air. Steadily she drove out of the college campus and back into the city, her mind buzzing about possibilities of Mary and what could have led to her death.

Could Mary have possibly pissed off some ex lover of hers? Or a cheated spouse? The crime didn't seem to fit the passion of a lover scorned. Whoever had killed Mary wanted her to suffer, but for a completely different reason. Clarice thought about the way the body had been spread out, on display for everyone to see...

Clarice suddenly found herself outside of Hannibal's home and quickly shut off the ignition. She was sore and tired and ready to just go to bed, but she knew Hannibal was expecting her and she didn't want to be rude. Clarice knocked on the door and Hannibal opened it immediately, his eyes examining her quickly before letting her in.

"You are exhausted" Hannibal said taking Clarice's coat.

"It's been a long day" Clarice said giving him a smile.

"Perhaps after dinner we will talk?" he said as he watched her thoroughly.

"Okay" Clarice said following him into the office.

Clarice walked beside Hannibal before he opened the door to the office, letting Clarice in first as he came in from behind her. Standing in the middle of the room was a young girl with dark hair much like Clarice's. When she turned to face Clarice she almost saw a younger version of herself, the girl having big blue eyes and freckles across her face. Her rosy lips broke out into a smile as Clarice could feel Hannibal move beside her and come towards the young girl.

"Clarice" Hannibal said presenting the girl "This is Abigail Hobbs. I would say she is sort of like mine and Will's surrogate daughter."

"Dr. Lecter has told me a lot about you" Abigail said as she held out her hand to Clarice, clearly nervous about meeting her. Clarice smiled gently and took Abigail's hand in hers, and for a moment Clarice noticed she was shaking. She couldn't have been more than seventeen and looked back quickly to Hannibal for approval.

"Um" Clarice said smiling "It's nice to meet you Abigail, Dr. Lecter hadn't told me anything about you."

"Well I haven't seen him in a while" Abigail said "I've been staying at the psychiatric ward where I've been living."

Before Clarice could respond as her eyebrows flew up Hannibal intervened and gently put his hand at the small of Clarice's back.

"Abigail's father was a murder suspect that passed away unfortunately because of Will Graham" Hannibal said "Will and I were there to intervene before Abigail's father sliced open her neck."

Clarice looked up at Hannibal with surprised eyes before looking back to Abigail who seemed slightly embarrassed her dirty laundry would be flung out for everyone to see so soon.

"Well I'm just glad you are okay Abigail" Clarice said finally with a soft smile.

Hannibal watched the two talk for a bit, Abigail clinging to the idea of Clarice as her mother like the moth to a flame. He had wanted them to meet, wanted to see if Clarice was just not seeing the monster in him instead of the monster within everyone. Abigail had helped her father with those girls he had murdered, if only for her own survival. But none the less, Abigail was a killer in her own way, and Hannibal needed to know if Clarice could spot it.

"I'm starving" Clarice said finally "Are we going to eat soon?"

Hannibal smiled and bent down, kissing her gently on the forehead, an act that even surprised Abigail.

"I'll prepare dinner if you would like to accompany Abigail into the dining room" he said before walking out. Clarice looked over at Abigail with her eyebrows raised who mimicked her look right back. Clarice walked with Abigail while they discussed school and soon all three were sat down with a lovely looking meal right in front of them. Hannibal poured Clarice a glass of wine while Abigail was given a lovely peach lemonade to drink.

Hannibal watched closely as Clarice and Abigail talked, getting to know one another with him intervening as little as possible. It was nice, having the two women there, one knowing he was a killer and the other not wanting to know. He knew Clarice saw his darkness and Abigail had found out about it and still trusted him. Maybe he wasn't such a monster after all...

"Hannibal" Clarice said taking a bite of liver "This really is a delicious meal."

"A perfect meal" Abigail said looking at the two of them "For a perfect evening."

Hannibal smiled and took a sip of wine and thought about the accountant he had killed for that liver that his guests were eating.

No, he was the monster in the dark.

And they were in the darkness with him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Gluttony

Clarice awoke the next morning with Hannibal's arm wrapped tight against her. Too tight in fact.

She tried sitting up but he pulled tighter on her, his arms crushing her ribs against him as a slight shiver escaped him. Clarice could tell he was still asleep, but his breathing had become ragged as his body constricted around her like a snake.

"Hannibal" Clarice croaked as his arms caved her inside of him.

He was having some sort of nightmare as Clarice felt the pressure start into her face, her eyes growing blurry as she yelled out to him.

"Hannibal!" Clarice got out when suddenly his arms released her and he sat up panting. Clarice took a few choked breaths before turning over and looking at him with scared eyes. He looked gray in the face, those once piercing eyes now vulnerable, like a animal backed into a corner. He didn't look at her, but simply turned, his breathing now normal as he gained composure before turning over to her with a nonchalant look.

"Are you alright?" Clarice said covering her body up with the covers as she looked at him in worry.

"I am" Hannibal said trying to remain calm "Did I harm you?"

"I think you broke a rib" Clarice said feeling her chest as the stinging pain shot through her body.

"Forgive me" Hannibal said reaching for her "I'll take a look and-"

"No it's alright" Clarice said swatting his hand away "I'll be fine just give me a moment."

She sat up and took a few deep breaths to test out her ribs. One had definitely been cracked, but there was nothing to do about it but let it heal. What had caused him to dream so violently that he had pulled her into him?

"Clarice" Hannibal said softly as his hand touched her shoulder.

"I'm okay" Clarice said shaking back her bed head "Just a cracked rib, nothing to do about it. What were you dreaming about?"

"The past" he simply said as she finally turned to look at him. Clarice suddenly saw Hannibal Lecter in a different light. His always perfect neat hair was messy, the sandy blondness in wisps around his face while his naked body seemed relaxed in the most handsome way. She liked him like this, she liked the unpreparedness about him, the way he simply was when nobody was around. But sadness was in his eyes right now, even though she could tell under all the ice, a lake of bad memories resided under there that she knew could not be picked at so easily.

"I'm just glad it's over" Clarice said crawling towards him and gently kissing his shoulder.

"Will you be staying tonight?" Hannibal asked as she laid across his lap.

"If you would like" Clarice said staring off into the distance.

Hannibal found his hand hovering over her hair, wanting his fingers to dig into those brunette locks and finger through them. If he had only known Clarice for a night or two, the act would have not even registered in his mind, but Clarice was his lamb, his fevered dream, and she was his. His fingers moved into those beautiful strands, his skin feeling the softness as he played with her hair with affection.

"You seem better now" Clarice said quietly.

"It was a nightmare, that is all" he said "I have not had one in quiet some time."

"I used to think if I had a nightmare" she said "That one day it would come true."

"That is because your nightmares were real Clarice" Hannibal said softly "But now that is all behind you. The lambs can stop screaming."

"So what is keeping you up then?" Clarice said looking up at him.

Hannibal simply looked at her when suddenly Clarice's phone was going off. She moved steadily over and answered it, all business now that play was over.

"Starling" Clarice said quickly "Yes... Yes I'll be there... No I'm in town...I'm with Dr. Lecter at the moment...Well I'll ask him" Clarice took the phone away, her hand delicately going over the receiver "Would you care to join me today doctor?"

"I'll have to move some appointments around" he said "But yes I can accompany you."

Clarice mouthed a thank you and returned to the phone "We will be there in a little bit...Goodbye Mr. Crawford."

Hannibal watched Clarice turned luxuriously in his sheets as she faced him "Jack said there is another murder, one similar to the case I'm working on now. He thinks we may have a serial killer on our hands."

"And he needs my assistance because?" Hannibal asked curious.

"Because you and Will were a team" Clarice said shyly looking up at him "And he needs you to help with my insight just as you do for Will."

"You insight is different then Will's" Hannibal said "While he empathizes with the killer you empathize with both victim and murderer."

"Well then I guess you will just have to improvise" Clarice said giving him a quick kiss before getting dressed. Hannibal himself decided to get up and went about his ritual getting ready, much of it to the amusement of Clarice as she quoted it being "Like god brushing his teeth in the morning."

They walked out of the house together, satisfied with one another silence as Hannibal regretfully got into Clarice's car. He found it old and too masculine for Clarice, but she felt comfortable in it, and therefore he found himself at ease as well.

They drove to the crime scene, the old police cars huddled near the scene where the pier was closed off to boats and people alike. Clarice flashed her badge as her and Dr. Lecter walked along the boards, the echo's of their footsteps sounding out above the splashes of the ocean.

Jack Crawford stood looking at something hanging from the fishing line where fisherman would usually hang their giant catches for a photo opportunity. Now Clarice was looking at a body swinging off a hook rather than a large tuna.

The man's jaw had been detached as a large fishing hook protruded out of it, letting the man dangle in front of everyone naked as his swollen belly stuck out like a pregnant whale.

Clarice swallowed whatever was coming up from her stomach and looked over at Jack steadily.

"Everything alright Starling?" Jack said giving her a quick look up and down.

"Fine sir" Clarice said taking a breath as the toxic smell of fish suffocated the air. She could see several linings of stitches around the man's belly, as if he had been cut open and sewed back together. He had bruises around his ankles and wrists, just like Mary's, and a fishnet wired collar hung around the man's neck like a Hawaiian lay.

Clarice drew closer, looked at the man's belly closely.

"Has forensics taken a look at him yet?" Clarice asked.

"There are no fingerprints Clarice" Jack said shaking his head "We don't know how he's doing it. His blood has also been completely drained from him."

"Then what is keeping his stomach out like that?" Clarice said taking a small pocket knife from her jacket and slicing a few stitches on the victim's stomach. She didn't get but two snips in before a horrible shredding sound was heard and the victim's stomach came ripping apart, sending a hoard of dead fish down in front of Clarice. She yelped and flew back, watching the dead pile of fish cascade all over the pier, the stench horrible and rotten now as several team members covered their noses and mouths.

Clarice took a few deep breaths in before looking at Jack Crawford, the pieces falling into place like some game of a nightmare.

"What was his name?" Clarice asked firmly.

"Joseph Polil" Jack said sneering at the stench "A local fishermen. The people at the bar confirmed who he was when police found him."

"Was he known to drink a lot?" Clarice said in almost a hushed panic.

"Witnesses say he was a severe alcoholic" Jack said confused "But I don't see-"

"Gluttony" Clarice whispered as she whipped around to look again at the body.

"Did I hear you right?" Jack said coming beside her. Hannibal moved fast to Clarice too, wanting to see the thought process stream over her face as she figured out what the killer was trying to do.

"Gluttony Mr. Crawford" Clarice said staring at the body "First there is Lust, then Gluttony, and I bet you anything Greed is next."

"Clarice I don't think Jack is following along" Hannibal said realizing what she was saying.

"Mary's vice was lust, her roommate confirmed that she had a tendency to sleep around a lot, Mr. Polil here was gluttonous of alcohol, which falls under gluttony. It's the seven deadly sins Jack, our killer is following the list. Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride. We are dealing with a serial killer, and if we don't stop soon, he's going to take five more innocent lives."

"Then let's stop him before he does" Jack said.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Greed

Clarice sat in the forensics lab watching Beverly Katz work her magic along with Zeller and Price. She watched as they tried to piece together the parts from the last victim, his stomach pretty much in shreds from the explosion of rotten fish.

"Victim was postmortem when he was surgically cut open" Beverly said taking a look at the stitches "And then the fish were stuffed in him."

"Why fish though?" Zeller said as he took a sniff.

"He's a fishermen" Clarice said "And our killer has a sense of humor."

"Some kind of humor if you ask me" Price said turning away with some samples.

"Clarice" Beverly said turning towards her "What's this guys end game? I mean, we all know the seven deadly sins, but why has he picked them? These patterns don't point to any religious preference, so why these seven."

Clarice thought about it, thought about the way someone would be patient enough to kill someone slowly, drain their blood, and then take the time to stuff fish one by one into the body, then hang it on display for everyone to see.

"He's showing off" Clarice said "The first girl was just a calling card but now we are getting the full performance. Each kill will be grander and more gruesome then the last, just because he wants it that way. Our killer...loves suffering. In the worst way. These things would had taken time, and who knows what this poor guy went through before our killer decided to cut him and stuff him."

"So what is next?" Zeller said "He just keeps going? There's only seven sins."

"He's building up to something" Clarice said as her eyes began to get far away "He's building up for the last sin. The last and most deadliest sin of all. Then we will know his end game, because he won't allow himself to be caught. He's fast, careful, and worst of all patient."

"We aren't going to catch him are we?" Price said with a dark look.

"Not until the last sin" Clarice said "Only then will we see him for who he truly is."

Clarice sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead "Of only Will was here. I can only do so much right now, I can't empathize with this killer because his thoughts and design are so twisted and gruesome, it's like going down a dark hallway, not knowing if there is a wall there or if it just keeps going on forever."

"Well Will isn't recovered yet" Beverly said coming over towards her " He's not even just try your best Clarice."

"Thanks" Clarice said, Suddenly Jack Crawford popped in, his eyes wide as Clarice felt her heart sink once more.

"Greed" Clarice said.

Jack nodded and motioned for her to come while Beverly and Price got their equipment to go to the next scene. Clarice followed, her eyes hollow as she went for the long car ride to the tall skyscraper building where police cars lined up by the rows, not letting people in as Clarice walked by them like a forgotten ghost.

Upstairs, on the thirteenth floor, was the crime scene. Clarice almost wanted to laugh at the killers humor. He had picked the thirteenth floor specifically, it didn't matter if the victim worked on their or not, it was just to mess with them.

What Clarice saw next though, was not humorous.

It was horrible.

The victim's body was bended back in some almost strange yoga position, with his body split in half as crazed limbs stuck out from his body, their hands and feet grasping up in almost fevered panic as the carpet was soaked from all the blood. Clarice flinched for a minute, her eyes wanting to trail away but frozen on the spot at the display that laid before them.

"Clarice" Jack said almost in an echo in Clarice's head "What's happening here?"

"The many hands that reach are the ones that leech" Clarice said quietly "Did they find who's bodies those hands belong to?"

"There were three bodies" Jack said "Stuffed in the basement."

"Sloppy of him" Clarice said shaking her head "Something must have disturbed him."

"Like what?" Crawford said watching Clarice circle the body.

"Someone coming in" Clarice said "A missing piece, a phone call, an appointment...anything. But he didn't have time to make use of the other bodies."

"So what does that tell you?" Jack said giving Clarice a solid look.

"He's got a life outside of this" Clarice said looking Jack in the eye "He's someone important, someone you wouldn't think would ever do this, or if you did you are too scared to say anything. He's got money too, nobody just walks in here and gets this private with someone. Security must have been paid off."

"So who are we looking for?" Jack said "Give me at least a simple description."

"Tall" Clarice said looking at the mutilated body "Handsome, he's got to be charming. Slender build but he works out. I can't give you a hair or eye color because they could be anything. This man, who acts and walks like a man, is nothing but a wolf in sheep's clothing."

"We can work with that" Jack said nodding.

Clarice took a deep breath, pulling her eyes away from the scene finally, her body uncontrollably shivering. Jack let the forensics team in as he walked over to Clarice and put his arm around her.

"You know what you need" Jack said quietly as the team worked.

"A nice bottle of whiskey?" Clarice joked sadly.

"I think you need to go home" Jack said "Take a long bath, and spend some time watching bad TV. "

"That sounds nice" Clarice said rubbing her eyes "But I have to go see Will. I didn't get to last night."

Alana Bloom suddenly was on scene as she pushed her way through the crowd, her eyes growing wide and horrified at the scene before her. Quickly Crawford stepped in front of her, shielding her from the nightmare that Clarice had been free to see.

"Alana" Jack said making eye contact with her "What is it?"

Alana shook herself out of the daze she was in and finally got out "Will's awake..."

"When?" Clarice said stepping forward.

"A couple hours ago, I tried to call but nobody answered" Alana said looking at Clarice "He's asking for you Clarice."

That's all Clarice needed to hear as she nearly sprinted out of the room, Jack following close behind her as they hurried to the car. Jack understood the panic that was running through Clarice, wanting to know answers and wanting to know that Will Graham was alright. It was a silent but tense trip to the hospital when they finally stepped through the doors and down the hallway to Will's room.

Hannibal stood next to Will like a silent guardian as Clarice rushed in, her eyes relieved to see Will sitting up awake, though he still looked like hell.

"Hi" he croaked out.

"Hi" Clarice said with a tearful smile.

"Glad you could join us Clarice" Hannibal said with a small grin "Dear Will here is said to make a full recovery."

"I'm so glad to here that" Clarice said as she wobbled a bit. Hannibal came over quickly and led her safety to Will's bedside, his heart trying to remain calm as Clarice kept her eyes on Will. It was a strange feeling, seeing her only looking at Will while he looked at her. For the first time, Hannibal did not feel jealousy ripple through him, he simply felt...connected.

Hannibal continued to watch the two of them, merely speaking when he felt appropriate. Abigail Hobbs and Alana Bloom stopped in as well, and for a moment, Hannibal felt strangely content.

He had his friend, his lover, and his family all in one room together, their eyes hopeful as their bodies and souls connected piece by piece together in front of him, like long lost puzzles coming together after years of being shuffled in the dark.

And for the time being, he felt complete.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sloth

"I had a dream about her the other night" Mason said suggestively as his hand fingered with the expensive ring that decorated it with pride "Your songbird."

"I thought you had stopped dreaming?" Hannibal said coolly, knowing the game had begun since the moment Mason Verger had stepped into his office for his three o'clock appointment.

"I haven't had one in a while, that is true" Mason said with a dashing smile "But my mind wandered last night as I was doing my weekly duty to Margot over her bathroom sink. I began to wonder about your little chestnut that I bumped into last week."

"Do you find it comforting raping your sister?" Hannibal said bluntly.

He could see Mason flex his jaw for a moment "Rape is a harsh term. Margot needs discipline is all."

"Isn't that the job of your father?" Hannibal said winning this mind game as Mason's eyes daunted for a moment, fleeing like a spoiled child.

"Well someone needs to teach her a lesson or two" Mason said righteously "Or else she would think he was equal to me. Your woman seems to know her place."

"You think yourself better than your sister" Hannibal said "And probably most women, what about men?"

"I find men peculiar" Mason said "There are strong men and then there are clever men. I prefer to watch them as they wander aimlessly, looking for the next hole to stick it in as they behave like the animals they were meant to be."

"A very strange view of the sexes don't you think?" Hannibal asked as he began to get tired of Mason's advances to get closer to him and to Clarice.

"Men and women are the foundations of the earth" Mason said with a wicked grin "Like Adam and Eve."

"I notice you reference the Bible during our discussions" Hannibal said "Are you a spiritual person?"

"Not likely" Mason said laughing "But I do enjoy the turmoil. Dear old mum tried to get us into private school, but the little incident with that nun crushed any school boy fantasies she might have had for me."

"Do you think you disappointed your mother?" Hannibal said watching Mason grow uncomfortable much to his delight.

"I think she's dead in the ground so what should I care?" Mason said sourly.

"I think you should care what people think about you" Hannibal said.

"I only care what you think about me" Mason said looking Hannibal in the eye, his voice low as the humor died away.

"And why is that?" Hannibal said watching the darkness glaze over Mason's eyes.

"Because you and I are one and the same" Mason said with a evil grin "We are made of the same mold."

"And what makes you think I am anything like you?" Hannibal said he felt his blood begin to boil under the cool exterior of his skin.

"We take pleasure in the suffering of others" Mason said "Don't think I don't notice the traces of roti on your breath as I walk in. It has a distinct smell that only comes from human organs. Do not think I am stupid enough to just believe you are just a psychiatrist. Someone sane would have already alerted the authorities to half of what I have confessed to you. It's a miracle that little bird you keep in your pretty cage hasn't notice the monster that lurks behind the bars. Though I'm sure the good fucking you give her dilutes the sense of it all."

Hannibal felt tense, his fingers clenching at his chair as he realized that Mason knew Hannibal was a serial killer and a cannibal. He needed to kill Mason Verger, not solely for the purpose of him knowing Hannibal's secret, but for the way he had suddenly talked about Clarice just now. Quickly he thought of something to say, something to do that would end Mason's life quickly, but hesitation gripped him tightly. What if he let Mason go just now?

Mason wouldn't expect it as his eyes now gleamed at Hannibal to make his move. He was expecting Hannibal to rush him, to kill him just now. But instead Hannibal was going to let him go, and slowly but surely, he was going to kill Mason Verger in the best way possible.

"Our time is up Mason" Hannibal said with a smile "Should I schedule you next week?"

"Yes" Mason said with a smile as the check mate was set in place "I think that would be wise."

* * *

"Are you alright?" Will said as he watched Clarice stare out of the window of the car, another crime scene just waiting for them in the condemned house that stood outside.

"I'm tired Will" Clarice said "I want to go home."

"We need you though" Will said "I...I need you. I can't go in there alone again. I can't go into that darkness."

"I'll go with you Will" Clarice said "I'm just afraid I'm going to get stuck there."

"This isn't the well Clarice" Will said "I'll be here with you."

"Then let's go" Clarice said with a quick sigh. Slowly they both got out of the car, Will bundled up from the fall air that was hitting the city hard. Clarice kept her head down as she followed Will, her brown hair whipping in her face as she felt her heart tighten.

She hadn't heard from Hannibal last night. He was suppose to call, suppose to check up on her for a moment, but the night had grown late and she never heard the phone buzz on her bedside. Barney had felt her heartbreak, his eyes looking at her with worry with each sigh that escaped her mouth. She needed him, needed to feel his touch for just a moment.

It was silly in a way, this forlorn feeling inside of her. She had been in love a few times, but she had never felt anything like this. Maybe because everything about Hannibal Lecter was different from anyone else. He spoke with feeling but his own emotions were hidden, he moved and walked through life with such control it astounded her. But she liked the way he looked at her, she hadn't been looked at like that in forever.

So why had he failed to contact her last night?

"Cool down Starling" she thought to herself "The man has a life outside of you."

Quickly she got back with the program as she found her body had taken her to the gruesome sight in front of her without even realizing it.

"Jesus" she hissed. Will simply took in a quick breath and breathed out slowly. She could feel his hand beside her searching, and she placed her own in his palm with ease. They were a team, and they had to look at the horrors and nightmares together, hell or high water.

The man, who was undoubtedly the persona of Sloth, was spread eagle out across a mattress, his body covered in barbed wire that strung out in a series of webs across the room. The man, who Clarice had heard his name but didn't register it, couldn't have gotten out of this trap no matter how much he struggled.

"He wanted to make sure he wouldn't be able to get out" Will said softly as the darkness creeped around him.

"His whole life was being wasted" Clarice said alongside him "And our killer wanted to make sure his death was as unwholesome as his life."

Will saw the pattern, the way the body had been laid out for everyone to see "My design is to show others what their vices turn out to be. What my vices are and forever will be."

"He is the sinner?" Clarice said "He commits these sins and then takes them out on others?"

"He is the persona of evil" Will whispered "And he wants to be seen that way. He wants to be Lucifer."

"Or" Clarice said as the thought floated above her mind like a moth to a flame "He's trying to impress him."

Will looked over at Clarice and knew that what she said was true.

Their killer was playing with the devil.

And it was only a matter of time before the devil noticed him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Wrath

"So what are we looking at here?" Beverly said finally as they stared down at a body that had been diced by at least seven different weapons as far as the forensics team could tell. Clarice closed her eyes tight and sighed as Will fidgeted beside her, knowing that there were only two victims left before this killer vanished from sight and they were left with seven dead bodies and no explanation.

Clarice opened her eyes and ignored the stares from the forensics team as the florescent lights above her clicked quietly.

"It's a tribute" Clarice said finally.

"To whom?" Will said looking over at her.

"I can't say" Clarice said trying to concentrate "But these are all weapons that have been used in the past cases you've worked on Will. It's like...it's like he's trying to communicate to another killer, like he wants his attention."

"What makes you think it has anything to do with one of my cases?" Will said as his voice strained a little. They both had lost sleep the past week, Will with the haunting visions of the dead bodies that piled around him and Clarice, while Clarice felt the tie between her and Hannibal slipping between each day. Hannibal had not called on her, and she hadn't heard his voice in two days. It was startling to say the least, that he would just up and desert her like this, but Clarice was trying to remain strong, if not for herself, then for Will.

"Clarice?" Will said quietly "What has this killer got to do with my past?"

Clarice sighed and looked over at Beverly "Should I tell him?"

Beverly nodded, knowing she wasn't going to be the one.

Clarice looked over at Will and with everything in her simply said "The victim was torn open with a stag antler Will, I think...and this is a hunch, but a very big hunch, that our deadly sins killer is trying to impress the Chesapeake ripper, who I think..." she said with a deep breath "Is the copycat killer to Garret Jacob Hobbs."

Will felt the light in the room suddenly darken around him, knowing that what Clarice said was true as her blue eyes stared at him like a calm ocean before the storm.

"Are you sure?" Will said nearly breathless.

"If we catch this killer" Clarice said "We catch the ripper."

"What do we need to do?" Will asked.

Clarice turned to Beverly and the forensics team "We need every weapon scrubbed for prints, even traces of things not belonging to the victim. I don't care if they aren't really prints, just get me anything you can get. Second, we know that at least two organs were removed, I think he's going to send the Ripper the organs as a love token of some sort. We need to get a hold of every delivery service in town and see if anything that needed to be stored at cool temperatures was delivered in the past week."

"What will you do in the mean time?" Will said as Clarice turned to him.

"I have some business to take care of" Clarice said giving him a weak smile "But I'll be at your place later okay?"

"Alright just call me before you head over" Will said scratching at the back of his head.

Clarice nodded and headed out of the room, her body slumping the minute she was out of sight. She needed sleep, but when she slept she dreamed, and her dreams woke her up so she couldn't sleep. It was a vicious cycle that hadn't stopped since the moment she had stopped seeing Hannibal.

But tonight was different, she needed to see him, and as crazy as she would look, she knew the only way to get to him was just to go outright.

By the time Clarice found herself at Hannibal's door though, she could feel second thoughts creeping into her skull. Maybe this was a sign, a fling that only needed to happen for a short time, just so Clarice could get her life back on track. But her heart skipped a beat every time Hannibal's name was mentioned, her ears perked at the mere ringing of a phone thinking the call might be from him. It was getting to be a bad habit, and if she couldn't get a straight answer out of him tonight, then at least she could leave on her own terms.

Steeled by her reserve she felt her hand knock at Hannibal's door with confidence. She waited for a moment, hearing nothing but silence as the cold night air began producing large snowflakes around her. She saw her breath come out in short puffs and realized how hard she was breathing. Slowly as the steam escaped her mouth she slowed her heart as the handle on the door turned quickly.

Hannibal's face opened up, his eyes slightly surprised at her chilled body standing in his doorway.

"Clarice" Hannibal said softly.

"I thought I'd drop by" Clarice said shrugging "You haven't called all week."

"Yes I'm sorry about that" he said rather stiffly "But I have been busy with my work. You understand."

"I do" Clarice said nodding "Can I come in?"

"No I'm afraid not" Hannibal said his eyes looking away for a moment and then back to her "I'm afraid now is a bad time."

"So you are just going to leave me standing out in the cold?" Clarice said a little offended.

"I'll call you later in the week Ms. Starling but for now you have to go" Hannibal said, his voice dropping down to a low professional tone. Any manner of affection he had shown to her was clearly gone at this point, his body posture and eyes giving her every sign that she was not welcome around him.

Clarice felt tears well up in her eyes and felt her mouth grow dry "I see" she said as her head shot up at him "Well... have a good night Dr. Lecter." and felt her body turn swiftly, the crunching of her feet against the snow sounding out her anger and hurt as she fled into the night.

* * *

Hannibal loosened his grip on the wood, his body shaking involuntarily as he felt a strange horrible tightening in his chest as he watched Clarice go.

He had to do it. Mason had grown too close, wanted to know too much about Clarice...

He had to let her go to keep her safe.

Maybe he had been too hard about it, but after all he was a hard soul, and coldness came easy to him. But he had liked the warmness that had flowed out of his body when she came near, liked the feeling of finally feeling like more of a man then a monster. He enjoyed killing, but he would only admit to him and him alone that despite his instincts and everything he had grown into...he liked being with Clarice more. The world was far more interesting with her in it.

And now he had told her, in his own way, that he no longer wanted in his world.

Slowly he closed the door, hearing the soft classical music cascade through his home, a home he had wanted her to be in. He wanted her walking through his halls, her hair up in a mess while her eyes trailed over something besides him. He wanted her scent to be the only thing he recognized, and he wanted more than anything, to see her sitting next to him as he enjoyed his meal.

And now she was walking away in the cold night, alone, and feeling betrayed.

What had he done?

As Hannibal walked through his office he felt something in his body collapse, the tidal wave of every emotion he held back hitting him at once in a fury of fire and loathing. He had not felt this rage since...since Mischa's death.

His body began to shake as he felt his knees fall under his, his hands grasping patiently around his head as visions of his sister leaked into his skull. Mischa's eyes, her blue eyes that grasped at him for help as those bastards ripped her open, those same eyes that had walked into his office with such innocence, the same eyes that had now stared at him with anger and scorn.

Hannibal could feel the scream echo out of his mouth as he bellowed out, but his ears did not register the feral pain that escaped him as he felt what could only be heart break setting into his chest for the last and final time of his life.

* * *

Will heard the door of his house open, and quietly footsteps trailed into his room. He heard her sniff and knew Clarice wasn't talking tonight as she silently moved around the room, her clothes discarding as the dogs simply watched her.

"I know it's useless to ask" Will said "But is everything alright?"

"No" Clarice said in nearly a whisper as she faced the doorway that led to the living room "Nothing is alright."

Will turned to her as he rolled over in bed "Anything I can do to help?"

Clarice took a deep ragged breath and turned to him, her eyes puffy as her red lips seemed cracked from the cold night air.

"Let me sleep with you?" Clarice said softly "I don't think I can sleep another night alone."

Will felt odd at first but his head nodded. His relationship with Clarice was never romantic, but he felt the deep connection one has for a very dear friend or loved one as Clarice crawled into the covers and spooned Will's back, her arms clutching tightly into her chest as the muffled sniff escaped her from her undoubtedly hard crying she had endured all the way to his house.

"Whatever happened" Will said "I'm sorry."

"Yea" Clarice said thinking about the way Hannibal's eyes had seemed dead to her as she walked away from him "Me too."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Envy

Clarice felt empty as she stared at the crime scene before her while Will tried to talk some sense into Jack Crawford about who their killer was trying to contact with these dramatic performances. Clarice knew Jack was thinking about the victims, how now there was only one sin left to complete before the killer disappeared altogether. Clarice simply just looked at the trio, one woman and two men as they were all gagged and tied together, the classic love triangle splayed out before her as their bodies were soaked in their own blood. Clarice knew the killers message, saw it loud and clear.

We covet every day, and this poor man, or maybe it was the other one, longed for this woman, while the woman longed for one of these men. All three of them weren't happy and envied each other for something that they had. But what was the point of all this? The killer wasn't among them that stood in the room, so why the gesture? Why the display when the Ripper was obviously not going for the bait?

Clarice could only suspect that the Deadly Sins killer was going to get desperate after this failed attempt yet again to gain the Rippers attention. Will said usually that the Ripper would have responded by now, with some sort of token of public display of a body suggesting approval. But nothing had come up, and Clarice could feel the killer devising something horrible and heinous for the next victim.

"Clarice?" Will said grabbing her softly by the shoulder "It's time to go."

"Alright" Clarice said in a daze, her body moving but her mind shut off from the world.

She knew they weren't going to catch the killer, knew that this time, no matter how much she pulled and struggled and got clever that she was not escaping this darkness that spread around her like her time in the well. And now the lambs were screaming in her sleep again.

"You haven't been the same since last week" Will said remembering the shaking nightmare of sleep Clarice had endured when she had come over and laid beside him in bed.

"I feel like there is a big empty hole inside my chest" Clarice said sighing "And no matter how much I try and fill it up, it just remains this empty pit. I don't know what I'm doing Will, I have no clue how we are going to catch this guy."

"He's going to make a mistake" Will said as he got into the car with Clarice "He's desperate now. The Ripper hasn't responded because he knows if he does we will catch him. This killer will do everything in his power to get the Ripper's attention, or better yet, display whatever comes next in front of the Ripper himself."

"Like Beelzebub trying to impress Lucifer" Clarice scoffed.

"To him" Will said quietly "The Ripper is god, he's the ultimate of ultimates and this guy wants the Ripper to see that he is just as good as him. He wants to prove himself to a father that he never had."

"So you think he knows who the Ripper is?" Clarice said, her body too tired to respond.

"I'm almost positive" Will said as his body fidgeted in the seat "If and when he tries to expose himself to the Ripper, not only will we catch the Deadly Sins killer, but the Ripper himself."

"You sound pretty confident" Clarice said.

"I have to be" Will said pulling her into him "I can see you slipping Clarice, I can see you drowning in whatever it is that you are hiding from me. This will be my only time in saying this, because I respect when help is not wanted, but please, for my sanity, please tell me whats wrong."

Clarice wanted to cry, but the tears in her eyes had dried up over the last week as her body slowly began turning into stone. But now, wrapped up in her friends arms, she felt she could at least tell Will the partial truth.

"I was in love" Clarice said softly "And the person I loved didn't love me back. It's as simple as that."

"And now you feel like the darkness is pulling you in again?" Will said knowing the feeling of a broken heart.

"I feel..." Clarice said "Detached. Like I was never really awake until he came into my life. I feel restless, yet I can't sleep. I try and try to keep steady but the ocean won't leave my boat alone. I'm hard as stone, yet at the mention of his name I become sand. I'm the slow burning embers that wait for wood around the camp fire, but nothing comes and I feel my light going out. It's horrible Will, to be in this kind of love."

"I'm sorry Clarice" Will said softly "I can't imagine that kind of feeling, even for me."

Clarice moved away from him just then and sighed, steeling herself and her emotions, trying to be the bedrock she knew she had been in the past.

"Lets go" Clarice said softly "We have a killer to catch.

* * *

Hannibal toyed with his pencil as he sat down, his mind awakening from the trance he had been under for some time. Night had fallen outside and he realized he had no clue how long he had been sitting at his desk sketching out whatever had come to his mind. As he stared down at the drawing, her felt his curiosity spark while his chest involuntarily tightened.

His hand had created Clarice on paper, those big blue eyes staring up at him the way he had always dreamnt she would. It was a mix of fear, love, wonder and determination. All things Clarice herself possessed, but never gained the opportunity to show.

He admitted that he missed her, and he missed Will as well. The two had been very busy lately, Hannibal spying on them when he felt the impulse. Abigail had noticed a change in him as well, her slight comment that she truly liked Clarice and hoped all was well between them.

Hannibal had responded politely, but he knew what Abigail was truly saying.

"Go get her you ignorant fool."

But her couldn't.

He knew Mason's goons watched his office, and for a few weeks he was concerned they had seen Clarice approach the house and had somehow followed her home. But to his somewhat relief, Clarice had been staying with Will Graham, but jealousy was a viper in his mind as he imagined the two becoming lovers.

The pencil that had been in Hannibal's hand suddenly snapped in his grasp, surprising Hannibal for a minute as he carefully put the pencil down on the desk.

The ringing of his office phone truly awoke Hannibal as he carefully picked it up and in a professional tone answered with "Dr. Lecter speaking."

"Dr. Lecter" Will said over the phone "It's Will."

"Yes how are you Will" Hannibal said as a comforting feeling arose within him "I was afraid you had forgotten about me with the young agent running you in circles."

"It's more like the other way around" Will said "I'm worried about Clarice. She's been slipping away from us. She won't talk, she hardly eats. I thought maybe you could go and visit her tonight."

"Do you feel she is depressed in some way?" Hannibal said as his body went on full alert at the mere mention of Clarice's name.

"She's in love Dr. Lecter" Will said "And as silly as that sounds it is really affecting her. You have always been a good guide to me with my feelings. I was hoping you could do the same for her."

"I'll stop by her house" Dr. Lecter said "If only just to check on her. We would hate for any more harm to come to Clarice, especially from herself."

"Thank you" Will said and hung up the phone.

Hannibal felt his body pulsing to get up from the desk and go straight to Clarice's house, but he knew he had to go at this plan logically. Will had openly admitted that Clarice was in love with him, and in that truth he had to assess how he himself felt and what the course of action was best to take.

He felt his hand grab his jacket before his mind registered he was out the door and on the way to get Clarice.

* * *

Clarice was upstairs brushing her wet hair when she heard the doorbell ring. Instinctively she put the brush down and grabbed her gun, ready to use it if necessary. She had been on edge all night for some reason, the feeling of old demons creeping along her windows and spying on her peacefulness. Quickly she threw on a shirt and sweatpants, her hair hanging in drapes along her face as she quietly went down the stairs and came to the door.

"Who is it?" Clarice said loudly.

"Clarice" she heard him say "It's me."

All at once Clarice felt her body explode with emotion, her hand slowly releasing the gun as her other grasped desperately for the door. As it swung open she saw him standing there, his sandy blonde hair in his face as the white snow drifted around him, his eyes careful but expecting as he stared at her.

Clarice could feel her heart thump a mile a minute, her loss for words echoing between the empty space that surrounded them.

But Hannibal came in, his body telling her all she needed to hear as he firmly grabbed her and pulled her into him. He inhaled her scent deeply, the just out of the shower smell intoxicating to him as her warm arms held on to him for dear life. A small cry escaped Clarice's lips, relief and longing washing over her like the warm water she had just come out of.

Hannibal lifted her face to his, those blue eyes looking like the ocean after the storm as they stared back at him with every promise to follow till the ends of the world.

And in that moment, Hannibal knew that Clarice had stolen something dear to him.

His lips crashed into hers, their arms and limbs desperately clawing at their clothes as Hannibal toppled her over against the wall. Clarice could feel the fire stirring down between her legs, wanting him with such fury it surprised her. Hannibal noticed the savagery of her actions and delighted in them as the both nearly tore the clothing off of each other. Hannibal quickly lifted Clarice and pushed her against the wall, her legs opening up and taking all of him with a quick thrust and a loud cry.

He claimed her, because in the end, no matter what came between them, the string that twirled and wrapped itself around them would never loosen. He was doomed to want and crave this woman,and she was doomed to love a monster in the darkness.

Hannibal thrusted inside of Clarice, her cries music to his ears as his teeth bit and scraped along her skin, her body shivering with pleasure as he took her all for himself. He could feel her nails scratching down his back which sent him into a feral lust for her. Her animal side was tearing through, and he wanted to be there for when she became the creature she had always been.

Harder he banged her against the wall until finally the cries of her pleasure sounded out that she had reached her tipping point and he allowed his body to release along with her.

"I'm guessing that is your apology?" Clarice said as Hannibal set her down on the floor, her naked body looking glorious in the moonlight.

"For now at least" Hannibal said stroking her face, his eyes trailing over her with feeling.

Clarice dressed into some jeans and blouse as Hannibal collected his things as well, almost embarrassed by how impulsive he had acted.

"Can I make you some tea?" Clarice said as he straightened his own suit jacket.

"That would be lovely" Hannibal said following her into the kitchen.

It was then he heard the faint whip of something crashing through the window, and before Hannibal could respond Clarice had collapsed on the ground, a fine tipped needle sticking out from her neck.

He felt his own neck sting from the whipping prick of the tranquilizer needle, knowing his last thought was how he was going to eat the flesh off of Mason Verger's bones, and how he would let Clarice get the first bite.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Pride

Clarice felt the haze start to lift as she slowly opened her eyes to the blinding light that pierced above her. Her body felt cold, or maybe that was just the floor as she slowly sat up, her hand still trying to shield her sensitive eyes from the lights above. She could barely make out her surroundings, only seeing dry gray wall around her and glass in front of her. As her eyes began to focus though, Clarice felt panic set in instantly as she realized that she wasn't in a room, but a box within a room, a box just big enough for her to spread her arms and legs out in, but not enough to walk easily around.

Quickly she pressed herself against the glass, seeing two other similar boxes that housed two other bodies that lay unconscious.

"Oh no" Clarice whispered as she recognized who the bodies were "Will. Will! Will wake up!"

She saw Will stir a bit, his plaid covered torso moving only slightly at her words. Clarice turned to the second box and saw Abigail trying to recover as her eyes dazed a bit while her hands struggled to grasp onto something.

"Abigail!" Clarice said banging on the glass "Abigail it's Clarice!"

"Clarice?" Abigail muttered as her eyes started to focus "What's going on?"

"I don't know" Clarice said "But Will is here as well. What do you remember?"

"I...I was at Dr. Lecter's office" Abigail said groggily "And I felt this sting on my neck..."

"I think they drugged us" Clarice said feeling the tender spot where a tranquilizer needle had stuck "but I don't know who."

Suddenly Will got up, his heaving groan scaring both the girls as he slumped upwards, his head shaking violently to wake his mind up.

"Will!" Clarice said "Will are you alright?"

"Clarice" Will said "What's happening?"

"I think we are in trouble" Clarice said as all three of them realized they were stuck in a glass box with no clue where they were or how they were put in there. Clarice could see pumps leading in and out of the box though, which meant that air supply was provided for them. But for what reason where they put here?

Then suddenly, Clarice remembered Hannibal being at her house when she had been shot.

"Will do you see another box around me?" Clarice said in a panic.

"No why?" Will said getting frustrated.

"Hannibal was with me last night when I was attacked" Clarice said "Why did they just take me? Why didn't they take him?"

"Maybe they did and he's just not here" Will said struggling to follow her.

"But why not stick him in the box like the rest of us?" Clarice said.

Will's eyes grew wide as he realized who had put them here.

"The killer" Will whispered "Clarice we are the next victims."

"What?" Clarice said wondering how Will had gotten off the subject of Dr. Lecter.

"Clarice we need to find a way out of here" Will said "Because I think we are Pride."

* * *

Hannibal sat with his arms tied tightly to the chair he was sitting in, the leather straps working hard against his skin as two of Mason's goons strapped his legs in as well. A psych ward mask had been placed around his face, so that speech was allowed but limited.

Mason stood above him, his handsome smile wicked as he patiently tapped his fingers along his arm.

"You like it?" It's a 16th century torture chair. They used to strap traitors and prisoners in it to gain information" he said.

"Is that what you are going to do?" Hannibal said "Try and get information out of me?"

"No" Mason said laughing "I already know everything about you Dr. Lecter. Your schedule, the food you eat, the people you kill, the woman you fuck. I know every last little detail. No, you are in that chair to see, not speak."

"And what exactly am I supposed to see?" Hannibal said trying to think of a way to play into Mason's weaknesses. Here in Mason's house, he was king, the marble floor always sparkling as tropical plants flocked along the corners and walls while expensive paintings watched over the group like gods among the clouds.

"Margot" Mason said rolling his eyes as he dramatically waved his hand.

A big but pretty girl came into the room as she rolled a TV with her, her eyes never looking once over at Hannibal.

"Good girl" Mason said slapping her on the head as she quickly left the room, knowing Mason would only dish out more if she stayed.

Mason flicked the remote in his hand till the screen showed up on a security camera looking down on three objects in a stone room. Hannibal realized that Will, Abigail, and Clarice were all in the boxes trapped as they stared at one another in disbelief and confusion.

"You see Dr. Lecter" Mason said as a luxury chair was placed beside him "You haven't noticed any of my gifts I've been sending to you, so I thought the best coarse of action was just to bring you here and show off for a minute. After all, it wouldn't be the seven deadly sins if I didn't complete the last and greatest sin of all. Pride."

"None of these people are prideful" Hannibal said.

"No" Mason said with a grin "But you are. You thought you were so fucking better than me. Yes it's true, you had a friend, a family, and a lover. But you were so high and mighty, the great angel Lucifer that thought he was better than mere humans and was cast out from heaven because of his pride. And now you get to see the consequences of your sins."

"Mason" Hannibal said "This is foolishness."

"Maybe" Mason said "But it's still a hell of a show." His finger clicked a button on the remote and Hannibal saw that water was beginning to pump into the boxes that his loved ones were trapped in.

"I'll give you a choice doctor" Mason said with a grin "You get to choose two to die, and the other one lives. I'm sure it won't be a problem having someone's blood on your hands, that is after all, what you are used to."

Hannibal sat there and watched the water begin to fill the boxes, the screams of Abigail sounding out within his mind as he saw her mouth open in flying hysteria.

Will seemed to struggle around in his box, probably trying to figure out how he could somehow break the glass before the box filled with water. But Clarice just stood, her body still as the water, but Hannibal could see the gears turning in her eyes, and the fierce tenaciousness about to approach.

He knew though, he had to make a choice.

"Take Will" Hannibal said casually.

"And the other one?" Mason said pressing a button so that more water was being pumped into Will's box.

Hannibal couldn't say it, although he knew he had too. Abigail was his daughter, and Clarice was the love that he had only dreamed about for years.

"Mason" Hannibal said "Let them go."

"Sorry, that was the wrong answer" Mason said pressing another button.

Abigail's box now started receiving water at a rapid rate. Hannibal could feel his body tensing, knowing there was one final choice to make.

But he knew he couldn't.

* * *

Clarice watched the water fill up in Will and Abigail's boxes, the clear liquid going up now to her friend's waist as he stared at her with panic. Abigail tried not to scream, but she had become hysterical now that the water was filling up her box faster.

"Think" Clarice whispered to herself as she looked around her box. She saw various pipes and openings, but nothing to suggest a break in the box.

"Think!" Clarice hissed.

"Clarice!" Will said banging on his glass "You have to find a way out, break the glass before we drown!"

"I'm trying!" Clarice said knowing it was only a matter of minutes before the glass box filled up completely.

This was all her fault, if only she hadn't been so wrapped up in herself she could have caught whoever was doing this to them now. Will wouldn't be in danger, and Abigail would be safe at home if it wasn't for her. If anyone should die, it should be her.

Suddenly the solution was right in front of Clarice, although she knew that it was going to devastate Will and Abigail. Quickly she turned around and faced Will, who stared at her expectantly.

"Will" Clarice said firmly "I just want to say that I'm sorry."

"For what?!" Will said.

Clarice simply shook her head, and with a hard kick she hit one of the pumps in her box, the pressure shifting now so that the water began hurdling into her glass case. Will realized what Clarice had done as the water stopped pouring into his and Abigail's case and straight into Clarice's.

"CLARICE!" Will screamed as his hands beat against the glass.

She stared at him as he slammed his hands over and over again on the glass, but she knew there was no other way then this. Clarice felt the water start to creep up her chest and up her neck, the icy coldness numbing her as it took her for it's own.

Before her head was surrounded by water, Clarice took a deep breath and silently hoped that somewhere, Hannibal was safe.

* * *

Hannibal felt his body lurch as he watched Clarice get surrounded by the water, her body starting to convulse from the lack of oxegyn.

She was drowning.

And he couldn't save her.

Suddenly Clarice's body became still, the drowned body floating peacefully in the water as it began to sink down.

"Oh well" Mason said "One for the price of two at least."

Hannibal watched with wide eyes, the love that had lighted his heart dying each second Clarice's body floated downwards, the life of hers fading like a star in the black night.

Clarice was gone.

And now, Hannibal was angry.

* * *

Will screamed Clarice's name, his body now smashing against the walls of the glass as the splinters began cracking around him. He slammed again and again until the glass gave, his body tumbling down as shard of glass cut him up seven ways to Sunday. Quickly he searched around the room, grabbing a long PVC pipe that had been discarded in the corner.

With everything in him, Will smashed the pipe against the glass, the spider web of cracks sounding out as he hit it again, smashing it in now all the way as the water cascaded everywhere in the room. Will scrambled as he swung the pipe to knock the rest of the glass out of the way before collapsing down to get Clarice's body.

He immediately started CPR, his adrenaline pumping as he did chest compressions and breathed with all his might into Clarice's mouth.

"Don't you die Clarice!" Will screamed "Don't you go!"

He bent to give her another breath when suddenly Clarice hurled up water in front of him, her body shaking in fury as she coughed up more and more water.

Will couldn't help it as he clawed her into his arms with relief.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Will said shaking her.

Clarice could hardly smile, her body weak and her rib cage no doubt ably broken from Will's CPR.

"How did you know?" Will said realizing he had just smashed through thick inches of glass without a second thought.

"Your my friend" Clarice raspingly said "I would do the same for you."

Will felt relief but panic at the same time, realizing that they were not out of this situation yet. They freed Abigail from her box and quickly exited the stone room, their footing clumsy and confused as they tried to find their bearings. Will spotted an exit though and immediately sent Abigail to go get help.

"Hannibal's in here somewhere Will" Clarice said "We have to find him."

"Let's find out killer first" Will said "And then he'll tell us where Hannibal is."

* * *

"Mason" Hannibal said cooly "You've done an excellent job."

"What?" Mason said surprised.

"It's true that I am a bit upset over Ms. Starling's death" Hannibal said "But the way you executed the trap and the plan itself, I can't help but admire."

"You really think so?" Mason said pleased with himself.

"Very much" Hannibal said "I though would have done things a little more slower. You have to be patient when it comes to torturing and fear."

"I'm glad you are starting to see things my way" Mason said getting down to Hannibal's level "After all, I am your number one fan."

Hannibal was sure the next thing Mason was seeing was stars after he violently thrusted his head forward, headbutting Mason square in the skull as Hannibal snapped the restraints off, his anger fueling his strength as the image of Clarice floating dead on the screen repeated over and over in his mind.

Mason seemed dazed as he tried to back away, Hannibal looming over him.

"Mason" Hannibal said with an eery calm "You have been very, very bad."

Hannibal relished in that moment as Mason's screams echoed through the house as Hannibal quickly tore into him.

* * *

Clarice and Will suddenly heard the ear piercing screams as goosebumps shivered up their skin. Clarice had taken a gun from a guard they had disarmed on the way up the house and quickly drew it just in case they encountered their killer.

"You know where you are going?" Will said quietly as he drew his own gun out.

"Yea" Clarice said "Towards the screams."

The moved quietly together, their feet silent against the cold marble floors until they saw a several lights illuminating the room where most of screams that had now turned silent had come from.

Clarice motioned to Will as they walked steadily into the room, their guns drawn on the figure that huddled over the blood mess of a body in front of them.

"This is FBI" Clarice sounded out "Place your hands above your head and slowly turn around!"

Hannibal upon hearing her voice, quickly turned, his mouth and hands stained with Mason's blood as he faced his angel, his man suit taken off and the monster inside revealed to her at last. Relief and love washed over him, but in return, Clarice looked at him with confusion and terror.

"Hannibal?" Clarice said as she looked him up and down "It's you? Your the one that the killer was trying to impress?"

Will suddenly felt anger, betrayal and confusion set into him "Your the ripper?"

Hannibal eyed Will with a deadly intent, but his eyes softened slightly when he looked towards Clarice.

"I didn't want it to end like this" he simply said.

"It's not" Will said "We are taking you in."

"All this time" Clarice said as hot tears began streaming down her face, the gun in her hand shaking from the rattling of her bones "All this time you've lied to us, you lied to Jack! You lied to me!"

"Yes" Hannibal said as he stepped towards them.

Suddenly Mason groaned and produced a gun pointing it straight at the group when Hannibal quickly snapped the bone in his arm and took the gun. He check the bullets and then in a flash whipped around and shot at Will, his body collapsing behind Clarice as she turned with a scream.

"He'll live" Hannibal said as Clarice turned to him, her gun still pointed towards him.

Will moaned in agony, his blood steaming out from his wounds.

"Clarice.." he rattled "Don't..."

But Clarice was already too gone, her mind twisted to the point of no return. This man, this man she loved, was a killer, a monster, the thing nightmares were made of.

"I'm sorry" Hannibal said quietly.

"I _trusted_ you!" Clarice screamed.

Hannibal started moving towards her, his eyes intense as he watched fear grip into her.

"Stop!" Clarice said backing up.

Hannibal stopped for a moment and stared at her in pleading hurry to understand him.

"Clarice" Hannibal said softly "I..."

But three shot rung out as the bullets dug into Hannibal's chest, sending him collapsing to the ground as Clarice stood in shock as she turned behind her. Will looked up at her, the gun still smoking in his hand as Clarice dropped her own and ran towards Hannibal.

"Please!" Clarice said trying to close the wounds around Hannibal's chest "Please don't!"

It was then, in the grips of Will passing out before the ambulances and FBI arrived, did Will see something cross between Clarice and Hannibal.

And then, darkness.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Lamb

Clarice hugged herself tight in the long sweater dress she wore to keep the chill of the winter out as she stared into the guarded hospital room where they were keeping Hannibal Lecter, now the confirmed Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal the Cannibal. She saw the tubes going in and out of him as his breathing was labored, the three slugs Will Graham had dug into his chest out now, but doctors said he would make a full recovery. And then, he would be transported into the nearest maximum security psych ward for his actions.

"Clarice?" she faintly heard Jack Crawford say behind her.

Clarice turned, but her mind wasn't focusing right as she stared up at Jack for a moment, almost not registering who he was at first.

"Clarice are you alright?" Jack said looking down at her with a concerned stare "I've been saying your name now for the past couple of minutes."

"I'm just" Clarice said shaking her head "I'm just shocked it was him. It was him this whole time and we had no clue."

"Imagine how Will is feeling right now" Jack said "He trusted Lecter like they were family. And it was Lecter this whole time who was turning us around in circles, making us look like fools."

"How could we have not seen it?" Clarice said looking back into the hospital room "How could I not see it?"

"Do not blame yourself for this" Jack said putting a steady hand on Clarice's shoulder "He fooled us all, especially the ones closest to him. That's the trait of a psychopath, they appear charming, confident, and worst of all they are patient. Everyone had the hood over their eyes on this one."

"Ms. Starling?" a nurse said coming up to them "We are ready to see you now."

"Go get checked out" Jack said "And if you need me for anything you call, understand?"

"Thank you Jack" Clarice said following the nurse. She wrapped her arms around her tighter, feeling the emptiness start to sweep in. She had been in love with a monster this whole time, this man, who was not a man, but a windigo in a man's body, had hidden his true self away to the point where Clarice thought he was the hero in this story.

But hadn't she seen the darkness inside of him when they first met? Hadn't she seen that there was more to Hannibal then he showed? In yet she still chose to love him, still chose that it wasn't important, whatever his secret was, that she loved the man and not the darkness that hid inside of him.

And now, against her better judgment, could she still love the man knowing he was a monster?

"I don't know" she whispered.

"What was that?" the nurse said looking at her confused as she took Clarice's blood.

"Nothing" Clarice said shaking her head "Just tired is all."

"Well you should be" the nurse said giving the blood sample away as she straightened Clarice up "After all that you've gone through."

Clarice simply nodded and followed the nurse back into the examination room, the doctor poking and prodding at her for at least an hour until a nurse came back in with the lab results.

"Well Ms. Starling it seems that you are as fit as a fiddle" the doctor said smiling at her "And the baby is coming along quiet nicely."

"Baby?" Clarice said looking up at the doctor in confusion.

"Why yes" the doctor said puzzled "You are at least eight weeks, did you not know?"

"No" Clarice said nearly breathless.

"Well there seem to be no complications right now" the doctor said getting serious "But I do hope you stay away from anything damaging to the fetus for now. You aren't a smoker are you?"

"No" Clarice said but she wasn't listening anymore to the doctor as he prattled on about how she needed to take care of her body now.

She was pregnant.

And she knew...she knew that Hannibal was the father.

"I need to lie down" Clarice said grasping for anything to keep her anchored as she toppled down from the table. She heard the yells of the doctor and hands grasp around her, but nothing seemed to sound out amongst the questions and yells from the others. She felt the water take her again, drowning out the horrible splashing of the water as it had filled up the box, only now this time she knew there was nobody there to save her. Hannibal was a convicted murderer, a cannibal, and the father of her child.

When people would find out who Clarice had been in love with, everyone would know her baby was the spawn of the devil himself.

She felt her mind awaken alone in hospital room as the bustle and hustle of the ward came and went. Automatically she stood up and knew she had to go and see Hannibal, conscious or not, just to see if he really was the monster in the night.

She walked steadily down the ward and around the building itself until she came to where they were keeping Hannibal. She flashed her badge to the guards who parted for her like the red sea as she slowly entered the room, almost scared that Hannibal would wake up right there and try to damage her like he had done to Mason Verger.

But her fallen angel slept soundly, the breathing tubes taken out as he laid in handcuffs on the hospital bed. Clarice noticed that his hair was out of place, the sandy blonde hair wisping in front of his handsome face as his jaw seemed almost relaxed.

She wrapped her arms around her body, knowing life was inside of her that this man had created with her. And she knew he would never see the child for as long as the government would let him. Steadily Clarice walked up and stood on the side of the bed, looking at all of Hannibal Lecter, the nightmare that simply dwelt in the host of a man.

But she had loved this nightmare.

She had loved him, even in the darkness of his soul.

"I don't know if you can hear me" Clarice said quietly "Or even if you can I still want you to know what I have to say. I forgive you Hannibal...even if it means going against everything that I've ever known. And even though my mind is screaming to run away and leave...I can't. My heart wins above all things when it comes to you, and I'll never get over it. You are the hardest soul to save, and it almost seems like there's an ocean in the way. But you can always know that I'll get around it."

Clarice's arm dropped as her hand came within inches of his, mind knowing there was no doubt the guards were keeping an eye on her as well as the security cameras in place all over the room. But softly, she felt her fingers brush against his, the softness of his skin an all too familiar feeling.

Quickly she sucked in a breath and left the room, her heart aching as she tried to facade a stone face to the guards. She walked down the hallway and realized she needed some space away from everyone, but she was too afraid to go home.

She passed by Will's hospital room and gave him a quick wave as his doctor checked out the bullet wounds that were healing up fast. Will saw the strained look on Clarice's face in that moment, and knew she was struggling right now. After the doctor left, Will promised to go and find her so that Clarice wouldn't be alone anymore.

Clarice walked on and on through the hospital, her mind focused on the one question that had been plaguing her for days now.

Could she love the man, knowing he was the monster in the dark?

* * *

Hannibal could hear the soft voice of Clarice in the darkness, his mind awakening with her words as consciousness came to light. But before he opened his eyes, she had disappeared, and Hannibal was left alone in the hospital room.

Quickly, he assessed what had happened, that he now was caught, and would be taken away to no doubt spend the rest of eternity in a cell for what he had done. He knew it was only a matter of time, but the fact of the matter was that the last thing Hannibal remembered was Clarice Starling pointing a gun at his chest, and then the piercing sound of bullets hitting into flesh.

His Clarice had shot him.

And now he knew there was no going back, and there was nothing left to lose.

Hannibal suddenly seized himself up, the heart monitor next to the bed going wild as he played out what a heart attack might look like. The guards yelled for a nurse and the door was unlocked instantly as the staff came in with an EKG ready to zap Hannibal on the spot. But Hannibal was quick as he grabbed the nurse and snapped her neck, his hand grabbing a pen as he unlocked the handcuffs quickly. The guards didn't react fast enough as Hannibal jumped up from the bed and stabbed one in the neck as the other tried to dislodge his gun. But Hannibal came upon him, his fingers digging into the guards eyes sockets before Hannibal grabbed his hospital pillow and shot through it directly into the guards chest.

Hannibal knew it was only a matter of seconds before the alarm was sounded and he quickly took the guards pants along with his undershirt. Outside in the reception area he spied a janitors jacket and quickly took it, his bare feet moving steadily down the hallway as his hand casually pulled the fire alarm

Hannibal was focused on on thing and one thing only now.

Escape.

* * *

Clarice heard the fire alarm cry out as she found herself on the lowest level of the hospital, her feet almost aching from the constant drifting she had done through all the hallways. But she knew there was no fire.

Hannibal had escaped.

Clarice felt her hand go for the gun that was strapped underneath her sweater dress and quickly aimed it forward just in case Hannibal decided to come for her. He knew she would be in this building somewhere. It almost felt like sixth sense that Clarice was just sure that he knew.

Slowly she walked down the hallway, hearing the cries and panic from upstairs sound throughout the hospital. She thought she heard footsteps, but after a quick reckon found nothing around the corner.

Maybe she should get out, but she knew she was no safer out there then she was down here.

Suddenly hands gripped around her and Clarice felt her body fling into the wall, her hands flying up as the gun dropped down on the ground.

"Hannibal" Clarice got out before his arm came crashing up against her throat, pinning her body against the wall and the monster in front of her.

"Clarice" Hannibal said through a quick breath "I believe we need to have a talk."

"Let go" Clarice tried to hiss out. Hannibal loosened his grip only slightly so that she was at least able to breathe.

"You put three bullets in my chest Clarice" Hannibal said as his eyes bore into hers "That was very rude."

"Will..." Clarice got out.

"So young Will Graham was the one then?" Hannibal said not surprised.

"Thought...you...were going...to hurt me" Clarice said as she tried to move her body away from him, fearing he would crush the precious object inside of her.

"I would never hurt you Clarice" he said as his grip softened "You should know that."

"You killed people" Clarice said as the tears started to come "You ate them."

"Yes, but for very good reasons" Hannibal said "But I have not taken a life since you walked into my office. When I thought...when I saw your body floating in the water, I was convinced that everything I had tried to save had died. That was the reason I took Mason Verger's life, because I had thought he had taken mine."

"I'm sorry" Clarice said as she stared at him with those big blue eyes.

Hannibal noticed something strange in Clarice's eyes now as he stared at her. There was the initial fear, but not for herself now.

"Something has changed" Hannibal said softly.

Slowly he inhaled her scent, the intoxication now different than before. Hannibal knew that scent, knew the properties and what it meant as he felt his arm release Clarice and his hands grasp at her face in a love filled longing.

"You are with child" he said in nearly a whisper.

Clarice felt the hot tears come down her face as Hannibal's eyes pleaded with her to tell him the truth.

"Yes" Clarice said finally.

"My child" Hannibal said grabbing her face tighter as he felt his chest strain, knowing Clarice had put herself in danger with his blood living inside of her "How long have you known?" he said.

"An hour" Clarice said gasping "Maybe two."

Hannibal again loosened his grip, his whole mind trying to grip the fact that his Clarice had not tried to kill him and his child, but rather tried to save them both.

Hannibal realized then, what his heart had been lacking for what seemed like a thousand years since the moment he witnessed the death of his sister.

"Clarice" he said grabbing her face gently now as he whispered "Come with me. I will never take another life if you walk out with me right now."

Clarice shook her head gently as the tears came down, her eyes closing to his pleading eyes "I can't."

"You can" Hannibal said firmly.

"Your a monster" Clarice said feeling her hands finding his face.

"Do you love me?" he said softly.

Clarice looked up at him just then, her mind reeling as her heart screamed for the words to come. It was so easy to say it to everyone else, but now, standing in front of him, it was nearly the hardest thing she could ever do. But this man, because he was a man, under all the blood and death, had cared for her, and believed in her, and had killed because he thought she was dead. But he wouldn't harm anyone else if she went with him. And now she had to answer the one question she had been killing herself over for days now.

"Yes" Clarice said in one breath.

Hannibal found his lips crashing against Clarice's as his arms wrapped her up tightly around him. Quickly he broke it though, and taking Clarice's hand they raced down the hallway to the basement elevator, Hannibal dragging them in as Clarice pointed the gun at the door, ready to take down anyone that stood in front of them.

The deal was struck.

Hannibal was hers.

And Clarice was forever his.

* * *

When Will realized that Hannibal Lecter escaped, a thousand thoughts ran through his mind all at once. But one thing stood out more than the rest.

Clarice.

He had to find her, had to make sure she was safe. He hadn't seen her in the crowds that flocked around the hospital building, waiting for the sign of the fire that was surely not there. But even through the searching, even after Hannibal Lecter was found to have escaped, not one person knew where Clarice Starling had vanished.

It was only down in the basement that FBI agents had discovered her badge scattered on the hallway floor. And now everyone knew what must have happened to Clarice Starling when the FBI realized that Hannibal had escaped.

Clarice Starling was dead.

And Hannibal Lecter was gone.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Soul

Five years later Will Graham walked along the sandy beaches of an island off the coast of Florida, the bright sun beating down on him as he went to go get a snow cone for his son Willy who was waiting patiently with Molly down on the boardwalk. He had been married now for about two years and had moved down to Florida with Molly, retiring finally from the FBI and repairing boat motors like he had always wanted to.

Molly was his savior, the one woman that pulled him out of the darkness and wrapped herself around him in light. And Willy was just another beacon for Will to grab on, his son being his life and blood that fueled Will to create a better life for them.

But still, in the long nights where Will couldn't find himself falling to sleep, he thought about Clarice Starling and Hannibal Lecter. The FBI was convinced Lecter had murdered Clarice and raided her home, and they knew that they would never find the body or Lecter for that matter.

Will paid the clerk at the snow cone stand for the shaved ice Willy loved so much during the summer time and causally looked on to the beach where only a single couple sat on a blanket staring off into the sea while a teenage girl and a younger one about Willy's age played in the blue waves that came up along the shoreline.

It was then Will felt the snow cone drop from his hand as the woman sitting down on the blanket turned her head towards him, those blue eyes unmistakable to Will even after five years.

It was Clarice.

And the man that sat beside her, although a faint scruff lined his face while his hair was sea swept and longer, was Hannibal Lecter.

Lecter didn't turn to see Will though, but Clarice recognized him plain as day as her eyes grew wide at his presence.

Will realized then, that Clarice had not died at the hands of Dr. Lecter, but had run away with him instead. It was only the look in Clarice's eyes that saved Will from coming towards the couple and dragging her away with him just then.

Those eyes that housed Clarice's soul, the bluest of blue you could ever imagine, did not scream out in fear, begging _"Help! Save me!"_ but rather simply pleaded to Will _"Don't come over...don't ruin this."_

Will understood everything all at once and simply nodded to Clarice who smiled at him with thanks.

He paid for another snow cone and drifted back to his own family as every now and again he saw Clarice walking away with her own, their lives dividing apart, but never separating.

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Hannibal said lovingly into Clarice's ear.

Clarice smiled as she saw Will Graham walk away, the fear beating into her heart slowing as he walked towards a beautiful dark haired woman and a small boy.

"Nothing" Clarice said as she said her goodbyes to Will and faced her husband.

"You know I don't like it when your attention is on anything but myself" Hannibal said with a cheeky grin.

"Well maybe you aren't that interesting" Clarice said giving him a kiss as Hannibal wrapped his warm arm around Clarice's body.

"You guys are gross!" Abigail shouted from the shoreline.

"Then stop looking!" Clarice yelled back with a laugh as Hannibal moved away from her, his intense eyes promising more as soon as they returned home to their ocean side house.

Clarice watched Abigail, who was now her oldest daughter "Emily" (to the locals) play with her daughter who was starting to grow out the lovely golden locks her father must have had when he was younger.

"Mischa!" Clarice called out "It's almost time for lunch!"

The four year old squealed in delight and quickly grabbed a sea shell as her small feet raced along the sand with Abigail quickly trailing behind her.

For a moment, Clarice felt sad she could not tell her friend Will the reason she had left with Hannibal, but she knew that her eyes had shown him all he needed to see. Hannibal had not harmed another person since they had started this life together, and now Clarice had the one thing she and Hannibal never knew they needed.

A family.

Hannibal grabbed his daughter as she raced into his arms, her laughter like bells ringing against the wind. She looked so much like his young sister, but she gained all the beautiful qualities of her mother.

"Daddy look" she said holding up a sand dollar "I got you a sea shell."

"How beautiful" Hannibal said taking the small object that was no doubt precious to her "A very good find."

Clarice smiled and kissed Hannibal before collecting her giggling toddler in her arms as Abigail joined them with a happy smile. Clarice knew their family was not perfect, with Hannibal being the monster he was and Abigail and herself with their own horrible past. But they had made a life together, and that was all that mattered. The lambs had finally silenced.

Clarice looked back though as they walked along the shoreline, her eyes watching Will as Will watched her. Slowly, he raised his hand to her in their last goodbye as he held his own son in his arms.

Clarice turned to Hannibal who stared down at her, the monster tamed with love even in the darkness...and smiled.

The End.

**Thank you all for reading and giving such lovely reviews on each chapter! Of course none of these characters belong to me, but it was fun writing it in the end! If you would like the soundtrack that inspired this fanfic please PM me and I'll send you the list!Thank you again for reading!**


End file.
